Wife Swap
by NorCrisp76
Summary: What happens when the only shoulder for comfort is someone else's spouse? Wife Swap continues the story of Cat, Bones, Eric and Sookie in the aftermath of the Dracula Night Party.
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost.

Thanks to our beautiful beta, the lovely FarDareisMai2, for helping us make this story better.

And thanks to our readers and reviewers, you keep us inspired— now on with the story!

Recap: In Heroes and Hitmen, Cat and Bones travel to New Orleans to stop a contracted hit on the vampire king of Louisiana, Eric Northman. The suspected hit is to take place at Eric's annual Dracula Night Party. To help identify the hitmen at the party, Bones gives Sookie additional telepathic powers through a blood exchange conducted in Eric's home office. The night of the party, a contract hit attempt is thwarted by Cat, Bones and Eric after Eric is stabbed. Quinn tries to abduct Sookie, but she is saved by a mystery guest.

Wife Swap continues the story, picking up the action a few nights after the Dracula Night Party.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Eric POV**

I clicked send on the last email and checked my agenda one more time. Homeland Security was collecting Quinn at eight and Cat and Bones were coming by the club to say their goodbyes before they left New Orleans.

Since the Dracula Night Party, I had spent time with Bones, trying to loosen Quinn's tongue for information on who was behind the contracted hit on me and Sookie. While Bones and I interrogated Quinn, Sookie and Cat started an easy friendship, finding they had more in common beyond having a vampire for a husband. Sookie enjoyed the "girl time" and I liked seeing her happy. I secretly hoped, without dwelling on it, that seeing a vampire couple like Cat and Bones might sway Sookie towards thinking about turning someday. For now, I counted my blessings. I was reaping the benefits of the blood exchange between Sookie and Bones along with the blood Vlad had given her. I could read her through the bond better, and her libido was more active although I had to be careful she didn't burst into flames when she climaxed. We didn't know how Sookie acquired a dose of Vlad's pyrokinesis or how long it would remain, but I was not complaining about any of it.

The only downside to those few days was the lingering scent of Cat and Bones in my home office. Ever since the night of the blood exchange, my office had the distinct aroma of Cat and Bones' sex-capades, particularly around the bookcase ladder and my desk. I found the scent of another woman in my office a distraction I could do without. I had mentioned it to Sookie in the hopes she would help to replace it with the sweet scent of our own lovemaking, but I had not been able to talk her into it—yet. Sookie was so busy with her social engagements; she had little time to indulge in office playtime.

I was just about to go see if Sookie was ready to leave for Fangtasia, when she pranced into my office. I sensed an excitement coming from her that intrigued and surprised me. When she locked the door, I waited at my desk, wondering what she had in mind.

She turned around and leaned against the office door, just looking at me with a sly little smile on her face. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. The crisp, white cotton blouse gave away a hint of a lacy white bra underneath. Her well-worn jeans showed off the curve of her hips and her freshly manicured toes peeked out of the bejeweled flip-flops she wore. Even in the simplest of outfits, she was beautiful.

Her eyes sought mine and when she was sure she had my attention, she started unbuttoning her blouse. She took her time, slipping her fingers under the white fabric to caress her skin gently with each button she opened. At the final button, she ran her fingertips from her waist to her throat, opening the blouse just enough so that I could see the sheer lace bra cupping her remarkable breasts. From where I sat at my desk, I could see her dusky nipples under the lace, hard and begging to be touched. I groaned when she crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a quick pull. Her smile broadened at my reaction.

Next, she unbuttoned the cuffs of the shirt. Her blouse was ready to come off, but instead her hand went back to her waist, to the button there. She unbuttoned it, and then slowly unzipped her jeans, just enough so I could see the matching lace panties she had on. My arousal forced me to shift in my chair and I was about to go to her when she commanded, "stay there."

She kicked off her flip-flops, and started walking slowly toward my desk, removing her blouse as she approached. The blouse seemed to disappear because all I could see were her beautiful breasts encased in fine white lace. Did she know how incredibly sexy she looked, standing there in her bra, her jeans undone? My pants started to feel uncomfortably tight as she closed the distance between us, and I could not take my eyes off her. Sookie stopped, and teased me again, stroking her breasts while I watched. Then, her right hand traveled down the centerline of her body until it reached the top of her panties, and she slipped her fingers under the elastic. Well now, it looked like my Sookie had been practicing her strip tease, and my moans let her know just how much I was enjoying it. I ran my hand across my own jeans stroking myself without taking my eyes from hers. When she saw what I was doing, I heard the breath catch in her throat.

Sookie moved toward me like a dancer, and just as I reached out to pull her to me, she sat down on the top of my desk facing me. She placed one foot on the edge of my desk chair, sliding it between my legs to gently press up against me. With the flick of a lever, my chair adjusted so I could stroke myself while her foot rubbed against me from below. Her breath quickened as she watched me, and the scent of her arousal filled the air. My fangs ran down as I watched her—watch me.

When she looked at me, her eyes pleaded for more, and I stood up between her open legs to give her a strip tease of my own. I unbuttoned my shirt with deliberate movements, exposing more skin with each button I released. In the same way she had teased me earlier, I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. My nipples were inches away from her mouth, and I wanted—no, needed—her to nibble on them. She bit with just the right pressure and I brought one, then the other, to her mouth, letting her have a single taste, before I moved away. I pulled her hips toward me, wrapping her legs around me, and her arms went around me. When I pressed my hardness against her, she breathed my name, causing a shudder to ripple through me.

I stroked down her neck to the clasp of her front-hook bra, and freed her beautiful breasts. I buried my face there, inhaling her scent, licking and nibbling her peaks. My arm held her around her waist, keeping our bodies pressed together. I moved to her mouth, kissing her deeply before resuming my attentions on her breasts, deciding where I would take my first sip of her luscious blood. I pressed into her again, and her fingers dug into my back.

"Please, Eric," she whispered into my ear.

"What do you want, Sookie?" I asked, holding her close to me, moving against her.

"You, Eric, I want you...on this desk. _Our_ desk."

"How Sookie? How do you want me? Hmm?"My mouth was at her ear, and her body reacted to my words.

Very quickly, the mood went from slow and languid to frenzied—neither of us could wait any longer. I pulled off her jeans, leaving the scrap of white lace panties to enjoy for another moment. I ran my fingers over them, feeling her heat through the lace but she captured my attention when she tugged on my jeans, pushing them down, freeing me. My fangs elongated, and then her panties were gone and I was inside her, stroking her, feeling every bit of where we were joined. When I stopped to savor the feel of her around me, she squeezed my arms.

"Eric, don't stop, please don't stop," she panted.

She wrapped her legs around me, holding me close while the desk shook as I thrust into her, the vibrations knocking everything from the top of it to the floor. Sookie's breath was ragged, so I slowed down, giving her a chance to catch her breath. When her love sounds changed pitch, I knew she was close. She clutched me to her, and I bit that spot I liked , pulling her sweet blood into my mouth. She had her first climax with my bite, and she wasn't done yet. Her warm body wrapped around me like a blanket, and I could feel her pleasure build again, as she cried out my name with every thrust. As she reached her peak for the second time, she threw her head back and pinched her own nipples to heighten her climax. I lost it.

Afterwards, I held her in my arms while we both came back to earth, her skin exceptionally warm after love making, thanks to the blood Vlad gave her. The euphoric scent of sex filled the room. When I finally glanced at the clock, it was well past time to leave for Fangtasia to meet Homeland Security. They would just have to wait.

Setting her back on the desk, I tipped up her chin so she could look at me when I said, "Lover, what a wonderful surprise you have given me tonight. I'll want to thank you properly when we get back from Fangtasia later." I kissed her, not wanting to break any of the contact between our bodies.

Sookie giggled against my mouth. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope it did the job. I'm going to run and take a quick shower—can you find my jeans and shirt for me, please?"

I found the jeans and shirt, along with some white lace that had been her undergarments, and brought them over. She quickly pulled on the jeans and shirt before pushing her feet into her flip-flops.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes, Eric." She kissed me hard, unlocked the door and ran down the hall toward our bedroom. I was already thinking about later that night and how I was going to take her, when I realized how Quinn would appreciate the "eaux de Sookie" I would be wearing when we said goodbye. Bonus.

oooo

Even though we arrived at Fangtasia a bit later than I planned, Homeland Security wasn't due to arrive for another half hour. I planned to keep Sookie busy upstairs with Pam when Homeland Security took Quinn away because I didn't want her to see what Bones and I had done to him, and I did want to spend a few minutes saying goodbye to the wretch before he left for the paranormal compound. Sookie and I went directly to my office and I was glad to see Pam already there. This would work well for me.

"Pam, we are expecting Cat and Bones shortly. I need you to go over the Mardi Gras events and obligations with Sookie before they get here. I have some business to address downstairs in the club."

With a nod of her head and a knowing smile, Pam played along. "Certainly Eric. It might take a while since there are invitations to many events."

Sookie rolled her eyes. I knew she didn't like representing the Louisiana vampires without me, but she was more than capable. She was charming and the politicians in New Orleans loved her.

With a wink and a smile, I appeased her. "Sookie, I promise I'll make it up to you. I can't help it that all of the city wants to meet the new queen."

"Well, Eric, you most definitely will need to make it up to me—later. Okay Pam, let's get to work."

"I'll see you both when I have finished with my business downstairs. I shouldn't be long."

I closed the door to the office and made my way to the basement of Fangtasia. No one even knew the room existed, since basements were virtually non-existent in New Orleans because of the likelihood of flooding. But with a lot of money, quality engineering, and heavy duty sump pumps, I had a special room, for special cases.

oooo

When I opened the door to the basement, the overwhelming stench of body fluids, excrement, and fear hit me like an ocean wave. You might think that the smell would repel me, but the evidence of Quinn's pain and suffering made me smile. Quinn, the so-called great weretiger hung from the silver shackles that extended from the ceiling. He was no longer coherent, and his head flopped to the side. If it weren't for the barely audible noises that leaked out from his swollen lips, you might think he was already dead. His feet were shackled by silver cuffs and chains that were embedded in the wall, and his body hung in the center of the room, without any other surface around him to absorb the energy of the blows he would receive. The dark, cold room seemed to enhance the rancid scent.

Five nights earlier, at the annual Fangtasia Dracula Night Party, Quinn had made the incredibly stupid mistake of trying to steal my wife and send me to my final death. Oh, yes, I had some payback to deliver to the useless flea bag. What was it that Bones had said when he first proposed our alliance to find the hit men? _Beat the seven shades of shit out of him_, and we had been doing just that for the past five nights. In between beatings, Bones confided quite a bit about Cat and her past involvement with the government.

Cat's Uncle Don, head of the Paranormal Behavior Division, a secret unit of the FBI and Homeland Security, would soon be taking Quinn to a more permanent torture chamber, of sorts. While I didn't like relinquishing my right to end Quinn's life, knowing he would be the subject of the government's experiments on the two-natured wasn't necessarily a bad trade off. Also in residence at the compound was Max, Cat's father, the vampire who impregnated her mother shortly after his turning. Max's other crimes included hiring killers to go after his daughter and then attempting to do the job himself by ripping out Cat's throat before he was caught in the act by Bones. With the addition of Quinn, the Paranormal Behavior Division was expanding its opportunities for experimentation on the supernatural. I wondered if perhaps I could visit the compound from time to time, to help the "experimentation" move forward.

Bones and Cat were scheduled to come when Don arrived with the transport for Quinn. That night would be my last opportunity to personally torment the tiger before he was turned over to the government. I still found it hard to believe that Quinn was solely responsible for contracting the killers that had attempted to kill me that night. Maybe a little more _persuasion_ would loosen his tongue.

I walked to the small table set along the rear wall. I picked up a pair of gloves from among the knives and pincers and other implements of torture on the small table, and pulled them on while I approached the body hanging in the center of the room. Considering Quinn's current condition, I wouldn't need to use anything but my fists to inflict more pain on what was now a sad excuse for a were animal. Quinn, the once mighty weretiger, was no more. He was so beaten at that point I doubted if he even had the energy to change to his animal form.

Quinn stirred and tried to pick up his head as I approached him. I couldn't decide whether that action made him stupid or prideful, but whatever the reason, I didn't give him a chance to speak before I punched him in the jaw, causing his lips to split open and blood to leak from them. The scent of his blood caused a throb of pleasure through my body and I had to hold myself back from throwing another punch, since I wanted him to be able to talk to me.

"Last chance Quinn. Who paid the money for the contract against me?"

"No." His one word answer only served to make me more determined to beat it out of him.

I moved around behind Quinn so he couldn't see me and said in his ear, "Come on Quinn, I know you could not afford it, having to take care of your family and all. Isn't that why Sookie dumped you?"

Even though Quinn hung like a dirty dishtowel from the shackles above, he flinched when I mentioned his break up with Sookie, and it gave me great satisfaction. I moved in front of him so he could see me. He took a deep breath, and I knew he could smell Sookie all over me.

"Quinn, have you heard of Homeland Security and its Paranormal Division?"

He tried to open his swollen eyes and look at me, and I smelled fear trickle out of him.

"No, you have not, I see. Well, I sold your ass to the government."

"What? You're not killing me? Why don't you just end it already?"

"Quinn, your bravery, as usual, is misplaced. Killing you is too easy."

Quinn raised his head and croaked at me. "Still afraid Sookie would find out you killed me, Northman?"

I laughed. "Quinn, now I know why Sookie really dumped you. I need to give her more credit—you are just a dumb shit, aren't you? " I walked around him, so he wouldn't know where the next blow was coming from.

"You are not thinking this through, fur ball. You see, if I give you up to Homeland Security, the government will be so very grateful to me, as will Sookie for not killing you. Win-win for me, wouldn't you say?"

Quinn's anger caused the air around us to shimmer and I thought he was trying to shift into his tiger form, but he didn't have the energy to transform. When he failed, his head slumped to his chest in defeat. Perfect time to twist the knife and finish the job. I walked around to face him and grabbed his chin in my hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Quinn, now are you ready to tell me who paid for the contract kill? Because if you are, I might be inclined to grant your death request."

His swollen eyes were not much more than slits and I wasn't even sure if he could see, but before I hit him again, I waited to see if he was going to give me any information. I continued to walk throughout the dark, damp room to confuse him. Eventually, he coughed and then gave in.

"My partner. He promised me Sookie if I would help him. Triple E lost a shitload of money when you banned me from Louisiana."

"Well, that's rather forthcoming of you, Quinn. You should have remembered that you had to win Sookie's heart, not take her like some piece of property." I rattled a few of the toys on the table for good measure.

"Homeland Security will be here in a few hours. Rest up. You'll need it."

"What do you mean, Northman? Are you breaking your deal? You said you'd kill me if I told you."

"No, no, Quinn. I said I _might_ be inclined to kill you. If I do, it will be when I'm ready, and until that day, you can room at the Paranormal compound."

I balled up my fist and hit him so hard he passed out. With a smile, I removed the gloves, placed them back on the table, and checked my clothes for any stains. I always kept a change of clothing in the basement. Since Bones and I had been going at Quinn for 5 nights now, he really didn't have many fluids to spill. With a final look around the room, I closed the door and headed back to my office and to Sookie. Bones and Cat would be here shortly with Don to dispose of Quinn, and then we could celebrate together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Your comments are most welcome, so please let us know your thoughts on the story by leaving a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hope everyone is enjoying this sequel!

As always, big Viking and Bones kisses to our lovely beta, the incomparable **FarDareisMai**.

And thanks to **Elbly** who helped with clothing advice in a certain scene. ;-D

We also want to mention the **Dead Pan Contest** being hosted by **Pixiegiggles **and **Nycsnowbird**:

http: // www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2231715/ Dead_Pan_Contest (remove spaces).

These stories are to _die_ for and so much fun!

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost.

Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming of Eric, Sookie, Bones and Cat …

* * *

**SPOV**

Eric left his office, and Pam gave me a raised eyebrow. I sighed. Pam and I didn't relish doing such mundane things as going over my week's itinerary. It was Mardi Gras, and I was very busy with activities around the city, as well as helping to run Fangtasia during this hectic time of year.

Fangtasia had become the supernatural gathering place in New Orleans. Supes used to meet in covert locations, but once we opened Fangtasia, Eric and I made sure it was a place where everyone (with the exception of uncloaked fairies for their own safety) could come and mingle. We had a V.I.P. room in the back, away from the fangbanger and human tourists in the main part of the bar. Although vampires, shifters, and Weres had come out of coffins and closets to humans everywhere, ghouls, demons, ghosts, fairies, and other supes, had not.

Ghouls wished to remain hidden because they were concerned about adverse reactions to what they ate: human flesh. The idea of blood was bad enough for many humans, but at least vampires had synthetic blood now and didn't need to drink from humans to survive. However, artificial flesh had not been perfected yet. Labs were growing tissue for skin grafting for human burn victims, but it was not yet satisfactory as a ghoul nutritional substitute. So, ghouls remained wary about coming out of the ground. This made Fangtasia very popular; supes could mix with the human clientele if they chose, or hang out in the V.I.P. room, and not raise any issues.

There was, however, another room in Fangtasia that would cause worry for any occupant: the basement. I knew what Eric was going downstairs to "deal with." He tried to shield it from me, but I could read from his thoughts what he intended to do with Quinn. Eric and Bones had been "interrogating" the were-tiger all week. I didn't just pluck it from Eric's mind; I could smell Quinn on him every night. That was something that I hadn't discussed with Eric: I now had enhanced olfactory abilities. It was also why I made sure Eric and I made love on his desk earlier. I could smell Cat and Bones on that desk, and on the bookshelf ladder, and it had been driving me crazy all week. I was afraid I was going to ruin all our nice furniture with my fire fingers during sex, I couldn't enjoy the quiet with vampires anymore due to their invading thoughts, and I was overwhelmed by smells everywhere. So, all of my senses were in overdrive and I was over-sexed on top of everything else. Additionally, my skin stung when I was out in the sun. A few years ago I had given up the tanning beds at Peck's Tan-a-Lot, as well as baking out in my bikini. Arlene had started using prescription hydroquinine for her sun spots, and I knew some people who had gotten skin cancer. So I stopped sun-bathing, did spray tans instead, and started using sunscreen. It also seemed weird for me to worship the sun when it was something that could kill people I loved. I did enjoy the feel of the warm sun on occasion, but now, ever since the blood exchange with Bones and my ingestion of Vlad's blood, my skin hurt when the sun hit it directly. It was good that it was February, and it had been cloudy and chilly, but I did worry about the summer and bright sunny days. Hopefully by then, all the damn vampire blood I'd ingested in the previous week would have worn off.

There had been too much going on for me to bring up my heightened senses and sun sensitivity to Eric. I was just glad we had come out of Dracula Night alive (and undead), but although Quinn had been captured, we still didn't know who was behind the hit; we only knew that Quinn had been hired to carry it out with the prize of taking me for himself. _Quinn_. I couldn't believe I had ever cared for that goddamn fur bag. It seemed so long ago, and I had been so young and naïve, but I no longer had an ounce of sympathy for him. He tried to kill Eric, and to seize me like I was a piece of property. It made my blood boil just thinking of it.

Yes, I was no longer sweet, naive Sookie. The years I'd spent living among supes, heck living among regular humans, had taught me sometimes you need to either kill or be killed. I had survived molestation, torture, rape, being shot, staked, and beaten up. I no longer took crap from anyone. So, what Eric was doing to Quinn didn't bother me in the least. I'd let Eric continue to think it would though; the idea of me being so kind-hearted appealed to him. Don't get me wrong, I was still a charitable, God-loving Southern woman. I just didn't believe in taking things lying down anymore, certainly not when it involved people I loved.

One of the good things to come out of the Quinn debacle and Dracula Night, was meeting Cat and Bones. I had gotten pretty close to Cat during the week Eric and Bones were working on Quinn. I had taken her to several of my private lessons on Bourbon Street, and we had a surprise tonight for our husbands. My little act earlier in our home office was just a small taste of what was to come for Eric. Thinking about it made me smile to myself.

"Sookie, let's get this over with, shall we?" I had been staring off into space, and had forgotten Pam was standing there with a clipboard in hand.

"Sorry."

Pam and I went over the upcoming days' activities, and just as we were finishing up, Cat knocked on the open door.

"Hey, is it time?"

"You tell me, Cat. Are you all warmed up?"

"No, I'm mostly dead, remember?" Cat winked.

"Am I now dismissed, Mistress?" Pam said sarcastically.

"Yes. Are we ready downstairs?"

"Ready when you are," Pam pranced out of the office.

I turned to Cat. "Has everything been taken care of, you know, in the basement?"

She looked at me knowingly. "Yes, the tiger left with my uncle. He'll be spending some unpleasant times with my dirt bag father."

"Glad to hear it. Shall we get dressed, now? I'm looking forward to having some fun."

Cat laughed. "You and me both, sister."

**ooOOOoo**

We had reserved Fangtasia's V.I.P. room for tonight's party for Cat and Bones. Connie the Corpse had been playing on the radio, and the vampire band, Renfield's Masters, was about to start on the small stage. We had invited some area vamps, as well as Amelia, Octavia, Liza, and Fabian to our little shin-dig. Fabian was floating over a table where the girls were seated. Ames and Octavia couldn't always see ghosts (it took supernatural natures), but they could hear them. Fabian was chatting up a storm with the girls, and clearly enjoying himself. Cat had told me how she and Bones had adopted him, and it often made me wonder if Eric would be open to us adopting one or two of the city's many orphaned ghosts.

Cat and I were peeking out from a curtain to the side of the stage, waiting. We caught the eye of the lead singer for the band, who gave us a nod. Then he grabbed the microphone and announced:

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Others! We have a special treat for you tonight! Introducing: the _Lemon Sisters_!"

As the band began playing a rousing number, Cat and I sashayed out onto the stage. Cat was dressed in a red mini skirt and bikini top. I had on black hot pants and a halter. We both were wearing stiletto high heels. We strutted over to opposite sides of the stage to two columns decorated in Mardi Gras colored crepe paper. In unison, Cat and I tore away the paper to reveal two metal poles.

The audience gasped. Amelia yelled, "Woot! Hold your pole, Girlies!"

Cat and I writhed seductively around our poles to the sexy music. I looked over and saw Eric and Bones standing against the bar in the back of the room. Bones had a big grin on his face, and Eric was shaking his head.

I started my routine with a simple Fireman Spin, with my inside hand above my head, my other hand gripping the pole at chest level. I walked around the pole to get some momentum going. I put my outside leg against the pole, then I lifted the other leg and pulled into the pole as I spun my body around and down. I did it again in the opposite direction. I then went into a Showgirl Spin where I hooked my inside leg around the pole behind my knee. I arched my back and pushed off with my outside leg, then bent both legs at the same height as I circled around the pole down to my knees. I shook my hair seductively to the side, as I swished my body back into a standing position.

The audience was cheering us on, especially the table with the girls and Fabian. I was just warming up, and having loads of fun showing off my new skills. I looked over at Cat and she was already upside down, hanging from her pole by one leg. I had gotten pretty good after taking months of classes at a Bourbon Street club, but after only a few lessons herself, Cat was a natural. With her vampire endurance, she could do the most amazing things. Her red hair swayed as she spun around. I was still working on the whole hanging upside down thing. _Damn Cat and her vampire strength._

I went into a Chair Spin. My outside leg gave me momentum, as I spun around, using my outside hand to push away from the pole, while I twisted around the pole with both knees bent, my inside knee came to meet my other knee. I continued circling down the pole, landing on my feet. I ended with a nice little roll of my body. In between my spins, I danced with the pole, hooking one leg around it, while I moved back and forth, adding a shoulder roll here, some side to side dips with my butt there, body waves, and hip circles. These little interludes were good to give my human muscles a break. But Cat didn't need any rest periods; she went from one difficult maneuver to another. If I didn't like her so much, I'd think she was a showoff.

The song was coming to a close, so it was time for the grand finale. Cat and I finished off our routines by climbing our poles and going into coordinated upside down splits. Then we did backwards spins, bringing our back legs up, and coming around the pole to spiral down with our legs bent, landing on our knees. We writhed up to standing positions, walked over to the middle of the stage, put our arms around each other, and bowed.

When we rose back up, many in the audience were standing, and applauding loudly. The girls and Fabian were whooping and hollering. Against the bar, Bones was whistling, while Eric looked a bit more subdued. Cat and I bowed again, then stepped down from the stage. We walked through the crowd, accepting congratulations and high fives, as we made our way over to our husbands.

**Bones POV**

My Kitten was flexible. Downright evocative of a rubber band, she was. It wasn't as if I didn't know that fact, of course. This lucky bloke had enjoyed the pleasures of her body, and the things she could do with it, for years now. But frankly, she never ceased to make me ache for her. And her flexibility and willingness to try new things were two of an infinite list of reasons I adored her.

When I first came to stand beside Eric at the back of Fangtasia's V.I.P. room, I wasn't exactly sure what we were about to watch. Cat had recently been spending some evenings with Sookie, and often, Eric and I had been deliberately uninvited. They had become fast friends in the short time we had stayed in New Orleans after the Dracula Night Party, and I was happy that my Kitten had found a new girlfriend in Sookie. I liked Sookie. I appreciated her moral compass, which many of us vamps you could say, lost touch with on occasion, and I genuinely believed she was one of a handful of better humans I'd met in recent years.

A few seconds after I stood beside Eric, a voice came over the PA system, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Others! We have a special treat for you tonight! Introducing: the _Lemon Sisters_!"

_Lemon_ sisters? I looked at Eric. He shrugged, and continued to look as stumped as I was—and just as eager. As I was about to inquire a bit more from him as to what we might be about to witness, I looked up.

They were stunning—in that hot _stripper-you'd-like-to-shag_ sort of way. Ah…so that's what was under the crepe paper. Should have known. Though I was only interested in Kitten's delicious body now, I'd certainly seen enough stripper poles in my day.

I could see Eric shift next to me, his hand reaching subtly down to adjust his pants, and I took a moment to adjust my own, as the raging stiffy that had been induced the moment I saw Cat in that skirt and triangle top, made its own appearance.

Within several seconds, both Cat and Sookie were in a full-on stripper routine.

"Bloody hell…" It came out under my breath, since most of my focus and energy at the moment was being expended on the show in front of us.

"I know," Eric said. We both had excited smiles on our faces.

Sookie was doing some sort of pose on an imaginary chair in the middle of the stage, which was to say, incredibly flexible on her part, but I barely noticed her when Cat began her own flexible pose, and was suddenly upside down, and hanging from one of the poles by one leg.

"Good _fuck_, mate…" I said loud enough for Eric to know I had been directing it at him this time.

"I _know_…" Eric repeated.

After maybe two minutes, tops, I was sure I would bust through my trousers if their routine went on much longer. It became quite clear what the girls had been doing on the evenings we weren't invited—and, based on the show they were giving us tonight, I could say the few evenings apart had been worth it..

After a round of various spins, twirls, tucks, and chair shimmies, it looked as though they were on to their big finale. Both women were moving their hips back and forth with their backs against the poles, then doing simultaneous spins, and lifting their legs into the air, before finally spiraling down, landing on their knees, and finishing with their arms around one another.

And then they bowed, bringing every person in the room, who wasn't already standing, to their feet and into a full on _cheer-your-balls-off-and-give-me-more_ chorus ensemble! Although, if I was hearing right, the ladies in the room were brazenly louder than the gentlemen.

I cheered, "Bloody _epic_, Kitten!" I had said the same thing after a recent romp in Eric's office back at his mansion, and I knew she'd recall the phrase now. Her huge smile and wink at my words told me as much.

I saw Eric looking at me from out of the corner of my eye, as if he had caught what I said and knew what I was referring to as well. _Nah_. No way he could have heard us that night. Though I had no doubt he got a whiff of "eau de Bones et Cat" later on. Before either of us had a chance to analyze the moment further, our wives were making their way over to us.

"Well, Kitten, decided to go public with your pole skills, did you?" I said, when she got to me. "I'll be showing you what I can do with my own pole soon enough." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

**SPOV**

I stood in front of Eric. He was looking down at me through squinted eyes, his arm crossed, his shields up. I had a sudden thought that maybe he disapproved of me pole dancing before many of his subjects. He was king after all, and there was a certain decorum that was expected of a monarch and his wife. But this was Eric after all, _right_? Had he really changed that much?

He leaned over, whispering in my ear, "Sookie, you've been keeping _secrets_ from me."

My breathing hitched, my heart beat faster.

"Eric. I, ah—"

"Why _Lemon_ Sisters, Sookie?"

"Lemon –?"

"Why not Blood Sisters or Vampire Wives? Why _lemon_?"

"Because lemons are toxic to fairies?" I gave a sly grin.

"I think not."

"Because I like _The Lemon Song_ by Led Zeppelin?"

"Warmer."

"Okay, it's a pun on the Lennon Sisters."

Eric chuckled.

_Phew. _

"Nice work on the poles, Sook." I turned around to see Amelia grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Ames."

Eric murmured in my ear, "I'll have a penance for you to pay later for keeping _secrets_." A tingle ran down my spine.

"Sookie, you have to come over to our table!" Amelia pulled me by the hand back over to the girls and Fabian. Octavia and Liza started clapping again when I got there. Cat was already sitting with them. Fabian was literally bouncing in the air with glee.

"Was Eric upset, Sook?" Amelia asked.

"No, Eric is just being … Eric. He's fine, but you know how possessive vampires can be."

"Tell me about it," Cat said, "Bones wrote the book on vampire possessiveness."

"Eric would be a good match for Bones in a jealousy duel. Just saying. Although I have given Eric reason in the past to feel like that, I'm ashamed to say. Years ago I flaunted other guys in his face, Quinn being one of them. Can you believe I did that? Quinn of all people?" I shook my head.

"I haven't been with any other guy since I met Bones. Although he was mighty upset with Gregor. Neither Bones nor I knew that nothing had actually happened between him and me, but Bones was scary he was so jealous."

"That's just men for you, Cat," I said.

"Yeah, men!" Fabian echoed. We all looked up at him.

"What? My ex-boyfriends were ridiculously possessive." Fabian nodded simply.

"How exactly do you have sex as a ghost, Fabian?" Amelia's eyes were wide as she talked to his disembodied voice. Fabian chuckled.

"They don't," Octavia said, "at least not in the conventional way because they're transparent spirits; they can't touch. Most of them are voyeurs and get off that way."

"Not really my thing," Fabian said.

"How else?" Amelia asked.

"Dirty talk." Fabian smiled.

Amelia and I howled with laughter. "Fabian, you fit right in with our group."

"Oh, Bones wrote the book on smut talk too." Cat grinned.

"Really? Care to share?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I don't blush anymore and it's not because I'm undead."

I snorted. Liza looked slightly embarrassed. I'm sure she'd overheard quite a lot in that house with Cat and Bones.

We girls, and Fabian, then launched into what men liked to call "over-sharing." I was glad Eric and Bones were talking to other guests in the room, although I'm sure they would've enjoyed the conversation.

About an hour later, Eric and I said goodbye to our guests. The night had been a success; everyone had enjoyed themselves, especially Cat and Bones. Cat and I embraced. I was so sad to see them leave town.

"Y'all come back soon," I smiled sadly.

"Maybe sooner than you think," Cat replied.

Bones hugged me goodbye. "Nice moves you've got there, luv."

"I learned the best ones from your wife," I grinned.

"Maybe next time, you and Cat can give your husbands a private viewing."

I giggled, and looked over at Eric who was smirking. "I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind."

"Goodbye, mate," Bones nodded at Eric, then he and Cat walked out the door.

Eric and I were the last ones in the room. He looked down at me in my hot pants with full cleavage on display in my halter top. With an arm around my waist, he bent his head, and whispered in my ear, "Time to pay, Sookie." A quiver ran down my back.

"Not here, Lover," I replied.

"Where?"

Smiling, I pulled away, and headed for the door to the stairs. I would be the pursuer soon, but I would let him think he was chasing me. I got up to the last flight of stairs and opened the door to the roof. He followed me outside, grinning. The sounds of the Quarter, a cacophony of music, voices, car horns, sirens, bellowed from the streets below. The river was visible, as was the city skyline.

I pushed Eric against an arbor post, and I slid down his body to my knees. I undid his pants, pulling his belt away. He looked down at me and chuckled, his chest shaking. I pulled his clothing down and away, and took him in my hands. He was already hard, and I began stroking and licking him at the base, as I looked up at him. I nibbled up and down, then licked under his head. He groaned and grabbed my hair, pulling the loose strands away from my face, as I took him into my mouth. I massaged him underneath with one hand, and I drew him in deeper. I straightened my neck, relaxed my throat, and took him down the rest of the way. I held for a moment, then pulled back from him, and did it again, measuring my breathing between each full-throated swallow. His groans were deep and guttural. As I closed my eyes, I could see through his: my head bobbing, my hands in a rhythm. I moved faster, and I lost sense of who I was. My body gave way, as I submitted to myself. I was savoring the taste and feel of him, while being devoured. I had the sensation of impending release, and I came: down myself, through him. Hands grabbing hold, bodies rocking together with each pulse. Until finally, stillness.

**ooOOOoo**

I rested my head on Eric's chest, tucked into his lap, my arms around his torso, as he sat against the wall. It was getting late. We needed to get back to the house soon so Eric could get into our light-tight bedroom for his daytime slumber, and I could get a few hours of sleep.

"Eric, does being around Cat and Bones make you think about turning me?"

It was a discussion we'd had many times over the last few years.

He ran his fingers through my hair, smoothing it away from my face.

"Yes."

"'Cause you don't want to lose me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I could still lose you. I almost did Dracula Night."

"But you didn't. I've lived many of your lifetimes. You will die a human, while I will live forever a vampire." He rested his hand on the side of my face. "But on the day you die, I will wish I were truly dead as well."

I couldn't face that thought, of dying and leaving him. But I also couldn't face giving up my human life right now. I wanted it all, the stars, the moon, and the sun. I enjoyed waking up in the morning, to fluffy pancakes and café au lait. I loved being with Eric, I couldn't imagine life without him now, but I loved being human too. I wanted to keep what I had. Was that too much to ask?

I kissed his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry about me. We have years to talk about it. I'm not ruling it out, but it's not something I want now. I love you. I'm so very happy with you. I'd hate to change anything about it, you know?"

He kissed the top of my head. "We need to discuss this further, but not now. We do need to get home or you will have a crispy Viking on your hands."

I laughed. _Crispy Viking._ "Ok, but once we get in bed, you need to ravish me one more time before you die for the day."

"Oh, that's a promise, lover."

I smiled and kissed him.

But there was a growing distress churning inside of me. Something was happening that would change things. I couldn't put it into words, to give this nagging dread a name, but I felt like we were on the verge of something that could pull us over the edge.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to our friend **Milez** from the red and blue wikis, whom we lost today. He was a talented poet, hilarious raconteur, and bon vivant. It stormed today in New Orleans, like the sky was crying. Such a sad day, but somewhere an angel is blushing furiously.

*blows kisses to Dan*


	3. Chapter 3

As always, big Viking and Bones kisses to our lovely beta, the incomparable **FarDareisMai**. Any mistakes you may see are our responsibility!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost.

Now, back to our little badass foursome...

* * *

**Eric POV **

A gnawing feeling woke me before the sun went down. Sookie wasn't in bed with me, and I remembered she had Mardi Gras obligations, but something wasn't right. I closed my eyes, and tried to sense her feelings through the bond, but all I got was a swirl of emotions I could not sort out. I had been tuned into her on some level ever since Rhodes, but I could barely feel her now.

I reached around to get my phone from the nightstand. Still in bed, I dialed Sookie's cell and the call went right to her voice mail. I tried again. Voice mail. Sookie always had her phone charged up, and powered on. I pulled up her schedule on my phone. There were at least four Mardi Gras functions scheduled that day, and she was most likely at one or more of them, but even looking at her busy schedule for the day didn't settle me. I looked around the bedroom for a note but I didn't see one. Checked the floor, nothing. Since the sun had not set, I texted Pam, sending her a message she would see when she rose. I needed her to come to the house right away...just in case.

It would take Pam a little while to get there, so I got out of bed, and opened my calendar with the tap of my finger on my cell phone's touchscreen. As King of Louisiana, my nights were full—if it wasn't business, it was one of many social engagements. I looked at the night's appointments, and everything could be rescheduled, if need be. I'd have Pam do that as soon as she arrived, although I was still hoping it was all just a big mistake and Sookie would walk through the door any minute. After another five minutes that seemed like an hour, doubt creeped in. A cold feeling snaked through me and I was reminded of those damn fairies—it could not be happening again—could it?

I showered, keeping the phone close by just in case Sookie tried to call. I kept trying to feel her through the bond, but I could barely sense her, even though it had been easier for me to feel her after the events surrounding the Dracula Night party. I didn't know if it was her new ability to read vampire minds or the vampire blood that had changed it, but _our _connection after that blood exchange was stronger. It worried me that I was having trouble feeling her. What I did feel was that something was wrong, absolutely wrong.

Without giving much thought to what I put on, I dressed and went to my home office. I tried to keep busy checking my email and voice mail, while waiting for Pam to arrive. I searched the rooms, one by one, looking for anything that might tell me where Sookie might be. By the time I returned to my office, I had found nothing. As I sat at my desk, Sookie's absence overwhelmed me. Just the day before we were making love on the desk, and then I thought about our conversation on the roof that night. Sookie's words seemed ominous in light of not knowing where she was. If anything were to happen to her—well, I meant what I said that night.

I paced around my office, waiting for Pam to arrive. Until I knew more about the situation, I wasn't about to let any of the staff know there might be a problem. Pam could make inquiries in an official capacity to keep the situation private as long as possible. As I waited, my thoughts alternated between thinking, or maybe hoping, that Sookie would walk through the door at any minute and envisioning something I didn't even want to name. My anger grew each time I mentally cycled through the possibilities. When Pam arrived at first dark, I recognized all the emotions on her face as my own. Confused. Incredulous. Angry. Worried.

She entered the office, shutting the door before she started to speak. "What's going on, Eric?"

"Have you seen or heard from Sookie?"

"Well no, Eric, but that's not unusual. She doesn't really check in with me. Are you sure she isn't out shopping or something? Maybe she was detained at one of the Mardi Gras functions?"

Pam stared at me. She knew I wouldn't have called her to me unless I had good reason.

"I can feel that something isn't right, and I cannot reach her on her cell phone. I need you to work with Alcide Herveaux to make inquiries as to whether Sookie was at the scheduled events, who was her bodyguard and where they might have ended up. Discreet inquiries. We are keeping this quiet, for now."

Pam immediately pulled out her cell phone and her fingers moved across the screen, until the security schedule was displayed.

"Looks like Peter LeBlanc was her bodyguard today." Pam immediately dialed the number for the security office. I stood next to her as she placed the call, even though she had turned on the speaker. The secretary answered after two rings.

"Tracey, this is Pam. Put Peter LeBlanc on the phone."

"Sorry Pam, but he hasn't returned from his shift yet. Shall I leave a message for him?"

"Yes, Tracey. Have him call me as soon as he gets in. Do you know if he took a car out today? "

"Let me check, Pam. Just a minute, please."

I could hear Tracey's fingers clicking on her keyboard and then she said, "Yes, Pam, Peter checked out a car today. The car isn't here either."

"Okay. Have him call me."

Pam pressed the end button on her phone and just looked at me. I walked over to my desk and sat down, rubbing my temples. Sookie's scent was all around me, and I couldn't think straight or stop the morbid thoughts creeping into my head. I was king and I still couldn't protect her. Maybe I needed to get the hell out of there and start looking for her.

"Pam, call Herveaux. We are going to Fangtasia."

**^v^**

We went immediately to my office at the club, and I found it easier to think in the familiar work environment. Even though Sookie's scent was here too, it wasn't as strong as my home office, and I was less distracted by it. I needed to get to the work of finding her.

I had a feeling things were going to get much worse over the next few hours. I could barely feel Sookie, and my own heart ached every time I tried and couldn't sense her. For just a second, the possibility that I could lose her became real. Pam snapped me out of it.

"Eric, we are going to find her. What do we do next?" Her voice was sharp and full of business.

"Cancel all my appointments tonight and go find out if Herveaux knows anything yet.

"I'll get right on it."

"We will find her."

Pam didn't say anything.

My next thought was Quinn. We had just sent him to Homeland Security—had he escaped some how?

"Call Cat and find out if the tiger has been secured in the compound." I dialed Sookie's cell for what seemed like the hundredth time and still no answer. I hoped I would not regret letting Quinn live.

Pam switched on the speaker phone and dialed. Waiting for Cat to answer seemed like an eternity.

**Cat POV**

I awoke in the late evening with the familiar ache of a night of fantastic lovemaking. Bones and I had decided to stay in New Orleans for a while after we were done with the job, and today was Valentine's Day. The weretiger, Quinn, who had plotted the hit on Eric, and to kidnap Sookie, was in custody. The king and his wife were safe again, and Bones and I were ready to get back to our lives.

After all, the job that brought us to New Orleans this time, was supposed to be the FINAL job. I made a promise to Bones, and I intended on keeping it.

We hadn't discussed wedding plans much since I was turned. At first, I figured Bones was just giving me time to get used to my new way of life, and that the stress of planning a wedding so soon after the stress of becoming a vampire, would somehow have been too much for me. But as the months went on, and we still hadn't discussed it, I began to doubt his desire to marry me after all. I knew, I mean absolutely _knew_, that Bones loved me, wholly and completely. I didn't doubt it. Even with my blow up last week, when I accused him of wanting to sleep with Sookie, I knew deep down the accusations were based on nothing. But some nagging thought in the back of my often irrational brain kept telling me that he had changed his mind, and was content with the way things were. So I left it alone.

As I lay in bed, I wondered briefly why Bones wasn't beside me, but I lett the thought pass, as I was sure he was somewhere in the house; I began to replay a delicious scene in my head.

The evening after the Dracula Night Party at Fangtasia, Bones and I had been wrapped in a blanket, cuddled up on the living room sofa in front of the warm glow of the fireplace, when he finally brought the subject of marriage up again. I was leaning against him, my body wedged between his legs, when he reached for my left hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed the blood red diamond ring he had given me nearly two years earlier. The ring that had once been his payment for murdering a king after he had killed the children of his rival.

"Let's get married." His words were slightly muffled behind my hand, yet clear as a bell to my ears. It both shocked and excited me. I grabbed the hand that was holding mine to his lips, and turned myself around in his lap, so that I was facing him.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, the way I see it, Kitten, I'm not getting any younger." A smirk curved his lips.

"Okay, but neither of us is getting any older, either." We both laughed.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it, luv?

I scowled at him. "What do you think? Of _course_ I want to marry you! Just say when."

"I was thinking, we're here in this charming city, and the last time we tried making long term wedding plans, things…got in the way. Valentine's Day is two nights from now..."

"Two nights? That's not nearly enough time for us to get ready!" I found myself suddenly one of those frantic brides. "I have to get my mother back here, and call Denise, and find a location, and what about—"

"Kitten." He cupped my face in his hands. "Just _us_. Right away. Just you and me, luv."

I hadn't thought about eloping, but as I looked into his dark eyes, so full of love and devotion, I let the notion wrap around my mind; the intimacy of the idea growing on me instantly. He was _so _right to suggest it. Just us. As it should be. Just me and Bones. It was all that mattered.

A smile, larger than my whole face must have stretched from ear to ear, as I nodded. "Okay. Okay! Yes! Let's do it. Nobody but us. Just you and me."

He said nothing else, just scooped me into his arms, and carried me to the bedroom, wasting no time throwing me on the bed before climbing on top of me.

"Just so we're clear…" he began, speaking slowly, quietly, but determinately, as he stripped my clothes off, piece by piece, dipping his head once to place a kiss on my belly. "I already proudly consider you my wife…"

I almost interrupted him, but he put his mouth over mine, silencing me. "Shh…I'm not finished."

As he removed the last piece of my clothing—my panties—he straddled me just below my belly button, and began to unbutton his shirt at the collar. "I have considered you my wife for some time now, and don't need another ceremony to prove it…"

I closed my eyes for what couldn't have been more than a second, and he pulled out a scarf, and proceeded to blindfold me with it. Oh yeah, Bones had come on this trip prepared. We had come a long way sexually over the course of our relationship—well, _I_ had come a long way—he had done everything in the book, and then some, by the time he got to me, but I was the one reaping the sweet rewards of his experience now.

I remembered the first time Bones had tied me up, he had used the ripped sleeves of his shirt to bind my wrists above my head. I remembered struggling that first time; he told me to relax, the bonds hadn't been enough to hold me. Well, we had graduated from ripped sleeves, to actual bedpost mounted bonds, and as he removed his shirt, and threw it to the floor beside us, he lifted my arms above my head, shackling them into place. I learned early on in our relationship that the first time that Bones alluded to liking bedroom props, he was being quite literal.

I might be proud of my independence, and perfectly capable of kicking ass and taking names but, there are few things that get me hotter than being dominated by Bones in the bedroom, and being tied up by him, was the ultimate domination. Complete vulnerability. Complete trust.

"But, I admit," he continued, "the thought of doing anything that I know is important to you, Kitten…" he paused, still cinching my wrists into the leather straps above my head, before unbuttoning his pants, and somehow removing them completely, without ever leaving his place above me. "I must say, gets the old German helmet going."

He hadn't been wearing any underwear, and his now rigid cock, rested comfortably on my stomach, as if it hadn't anywhere else to be just then. I knew where _I_ needed it to be, and it needed to be there fast! While I loved the beauty of what he was telling me, he had to have known I would be too distracted by other things just then, to actually acknowledge the sentiment.

"Bones…" I felt two fingers penetrate me, and couldn't keep from crying out, it felt so good. But it was just the precursor of what was to come.

"Kitten, you're already so wet for me. Why is that?"

"Because," I said, breathlessly, thrashing my head from side to side, "you make me fucking _crazy_!"

He laughed, and although I couldn't see him, I knew he probably had the smuggest damn look on his face. Yeah, he was good and he knew it.

"Be right back, luv," he said, as he got off of me, before I heard him pad across the room. "Don't go anywhere, now."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Hey, where are you…" before I could finish my question, I had my answer—rather _felt_ my answer—as a trickle of warm fluid made its way down the space between both of my openings, before I felt a slick finger slide inside my rear passage. Oh! "Oh_hh_…"

While the thought of anything up my rear had been beyond out of the realm of what I considered to be appropriate before Bones had come into my life, he had shown me what pleasure could come from the taboo act. And I welcomed it now.

"I know how you like the warming gel, Kitten," he said, as he slipped another finger inside, and added another to my other opening, before moving them all, simultaneously, stretching me...preparing me.

"Bones…" I practically moaned the words.

I heard him laugh. "It's good then?"

"Mmm, yes..._so_ good."

"Good, luv. But I know it's not what you really want…what you really _need_, is it?"

I didn't speak, but I eagerly shook my head in agreement. No, as great as his fingers always felt inside of me, they were never a match for the hard, rigid, flesh of him. _Never_.

"I'm going to try something new, something we've never done." He removed all of his fingers from me, and I felt suddenly empty, but expectant that I wouldn't feel a void for long. "Do you trust me, Kitten?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. Just imagining what "new" thing he might be referring to, nearly made me climax right there. "Always...I trust you always."

"Good," he said, and that's when I felt the vibration and the sudden pressure against my anus. It was Leonidas; my giant, flesh colored, vibrator. I had gotten the mammoth dong for my last birthday from Denise. She had given it to me as a joke, and we had had a good laugh about it. But the only time I had actually used it, was one evening when Bones was away on business, and I was hornier than usual. I'd never used it _with_ Bones, and I had certainly never stuck it up my…

"Ohmyfucking_godddd_!" I screamed, as he entered me from the front, and pushed the monstrosity I called a vibrator, up my other opening, simultaneously. It was beyond indescribable. Beyond anything I'd ever felt. The feeling of being stuffed by two very large, yet very different objects, was more than I could take. A pleasure pain sensation that I not only wasn't prepared for, but quite possibly not able to handle.

"That's it, luv…"

"I can't—"

"You can, Kitten, you can…"

"It's too much…I can't..." and suddenly, it wasn't a question as to whether or not I'd be able to take the two inside of me, it was whether or not I could keep from orgasming before the party had even started. "I can't hold it…"

"Then don't. Come for me. I want you to. We've got all night, luv; we can do it again and again. We've got the rest of our lives."

The words had barely left his mouth when he bit my nipple, his venom seeping into me like a drug. I instantly let go to what may have been the most shattering orgasm of my life. Unbelievable sensations wracked my body, again and again, until I couldn't breathe. All I could do was feel. Bones followed with his own release moments later, and collapsed beside me after turning the vibrator off. Being that I was still bound, and blindfolded, removing the object so securely stuffed inside of me wasn't going to be possible at my own hands.

"Uh…Bones?" I said after resting a few moments.

"Yes, luv."

"Do you mind um…maybe helping me out here?" I motioned my head toward my waist.

"Oh, right then, suppose you can't very well use your own hands." I felt the bed shift beside me, as he turned and removed my blindfold, before unfastening the wrist cuffs from one wrist, and then the other, massaging each one gently as he went.

"But we won't be removing this yet," he said, as he turned it on again, and climbed on top of me.

**^v^**

As I lay in bed, I could feel myself blush, just thinking about what we had done with that vibrator and our bodies for several hours that night. In fact, thinking about it now made me want to relive it, or at the very least, jump Bones on my own for some evening wake up sex. We wouldn't need Leonidas.

I hopped out of bed with a smile on my face, fully intending on having my way with my soon to be "_official_" official, husband. Things were good. Things were right. Things were finally coming together for us. Life was good, and I couldn't have been happier.

When I made my way downstairs, the house was quiet. I called out to Bones as I made my way through the living room and then into the kitchen. Nothing. Maybe he had left to take care of some last minute wedding arrangements? But then, why not let me know he was leaving?

I tried his cell, but got his voicemail. I left a message, annoyed, wondering why he couldn't at least answer my call. Before I had the chance to be _really _irritated that he hadn't at least left me a note, the phone rang.

"Bones." I said, happy he had called me back so quickly.

"Cat, it's Pam." _So _not the voice I had been expecting. "I was just calling to check on Quinn. Eric wanted to make sure that he made it to the compound."

"Hi Pam, yes, my uncle called yesterday and Quinn is resting uncomfortably in a cell next to my father." Well, since she was on the phone, I figured it couldn't hurt to ask if she or anyone at the Northman residence had seen my absent groom. "Have you seen Bones by any chance?"

Pam's voice was replaced by a very masculine, somewhat displeased male. _Eric_. "Cat—How long has Bones been missing?"

Missing? "What makes you think Bones is missing, Eric?"

"When was the last time you saw or heard from him?"

"This morning before sunrise. I haven't seen him yet since I've been up. And I'm not getting any answer on his cell..." My words trailed off.

Well, crap. I knew things had been going _too_ perfect.

* * *

Was that flashback citrusy enough for you?

Where in the hell are Bones and Sookie?

*NorCrisp scratches heads*

*eyes dart around like we know nothing*

We hope all of you in the states have a great Memorial Day, for those of you not in the U.S., we hope you have a great weekend as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost.**

**Thanks to our beautiful beta, the lovely FarDareisMai2, for always helping to make this story better. The three of us consider ourselves **

**blessed to have one of the most talented writers we know working with us each week.**

**A huge thanks to our readers and reviewers as well. We are thoroughly enjoying the feedback we're getting!**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I was sitting in St. Louis Cathedral during early morning Mass, thinking about my busy day ahead. I didn't get up before noon on most days, so I could spend as much time with Eric during the night and still get some rest. But I had really wanted to go to Mass that morning, so I skimped on my sleep.

I was one busy woman, even busier than when I was working my butt off waiting tables at Merlotte's. I was the only human consort to a vampire king in North America, and we were in a city that held many social events and obligations. I was on the board of several charitable committees and organizations for the rebuilding of New Orleans, as well as active in groups trying to improve the public school system.

On top of all that, it was the Sunday before Mardi Gras and there was plenty on the day's agenda. There was a brunch after Mass, and most city officials and notables were expected to attend, including me. I was riding in the "Peace, Love, Vampires" float during the Mid City parade. It was during the day, so ironically, no real vampires would be riding with me. That night was also the Bacchus parade and ball at the Convention Center, and to pile even more on top of a day that would be far busier than most, it was Valentine's Day, and Eric wanted us to have a romantic midnight dinner at Antoine's in the Quarter.

So, why was I sitting in Mass at that hour of the morning listening to a priest drone on about personal responsibility and sobriety? Because, I needed to find some time for myself in my crazy new life. I needed a spiritual outlet, and I found it during Mass. I hadn't been raised Catholic, but I felt a connection to the Catholic traditions of the city. New Orleans' Catholicism had ritual elements which I found comforting as well. Attending church enabled me to give thanks for my many blessings; at the top of my list was the thwarted hit on Eric during the Dracula Night Party.

When Mass finally ended, my Were bodyguard, Peter, and I left the Cathedral and turned to walk down Pirate's Alley behind the church. Our limousine was waiting on Royal Street, to take me to a jazz brunch at Commander's Palace with various Mardi Gras krewe officials, city council members, the Mayor, and his wife. I smiled to myself as I thought how convenient for Eric that he was a vampire and was unable to make today's brunch.

We walked down the narrow, cobble-stoned alley, which was lined with shops to the left, all closed on a Sunday morning. To our right was the courtyard behind the Cathedral, with a large statue of Jesus in the middle. The statue looked like a football referee signaling a miraculous touchdown with his arms, so locals called him Touchdown Jesus. He was especially beautiful and a bit eerie at night, when the lights came on and illuminated his shadow against the back of the Cathedral.

Suddenly, four men in dark uniforms appeared before us, blocking our way. Peter got in front of me, grabbing the gun in his holster.

"Sookie Northman?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, who are you and what do you want?"

"You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a vampire in the illegal use of magic."

"What?"

"You must come with us."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going anywhere with you." Peter stood in front of me, his gun pointed at the men as he alerted our security team through his headset.

"I'm afraid you are." Another man was suddenly behind me, gripping me by my shoulders. I looked past the other men in front of Peter and saw two of our security team running from Royal Street towards us.

Before I could say another word, I felt a whooshing sensation, and everything was flying away from me. Peter, our men, Pirate's Alley, all began to fade from view. The last thing I saw was Touchdown Jesus, his arms out-stretched towards the sky and maybe me, as I was propelled into the air.

**Bones POV **

I should have paid attention to the surge of power I felt when I opened the door that morning. If my head wasn't full of thoughts of Kitten and our wedding that night, the rings I needed to pick up, and the phone calls I needed to make, things might have turned out differently.

I intended to marry her right long before I asked her, and now we were finally going to do it. I smiled thinking about our weeks at the cave, those days I fell in love with her. From the start, our time together was not easy, and so often something got in the way. First, she left me for four of the longest years of my existence. Searching for her was the only thing that kept me from going bloody mad. Our vampire binding shortly after we reunited occurred under less than ideal circumstances, and I knew she wondered if I had married her that night just to save her from Ian, and not because I loved her. Afterward, we were too busy dealing with Patra and then Gregor, to get married. Although my Kitten was a vampire now, she still deserved a real, traditional wedding. And it was the day. I had waited too bloody long as it was.

The plan to marry in New Orleans came to me a few nights before at Eric and Sookie's Dracula Night Party. Kitten, as always, was so beautiful, the dress was perfect, and when I watched her during the skirmish with the hit men it reminded me of our first days together. I knew right then it was time to resolve our lack of traditional nuptials. I wanted her to be mine in every way, forever.

On my way out, I checked on Kitten and she was sleeping—she usually got up sometime in the afternoon. I watched for a few minutes in the darkened room, and smiled as I remembered the intensity of the previous night's bedroom pleasures. I was the maker of many, but she was my finest creation. I bent down, inhaling her scent and then softly kissed her lips before I headed to the door.

I was not expecting the law guardians waiting at my doorstep.

When I opened the door and stepped out, the four dark haired male Law Guardians circled around me like an invisible cell. I stood still, keeping my own power under control, at least until I knew what was going on. I'd be downright daft to fight these mega-masters—they were some of the oldest and most powerful vampires in existence. It made no sense to brass off vampire law enforcers.

"Well then, I expect I'm in some sort of trouble?" I asked, breaking the charged silence.

"You will come with us." The four Law Guardians unleashed their power for a moment, giving me a taste of what they could do to me if I did not comply. I immediately thought of Kitten, and what they would do to her if she were to get involved.

"What's the charge?"

"The charge is unauthorized use of magic."

"Right then. And when did this alleged unauthorized magic occur?"

"You committed the crime the night you gave the human, Sookie Northman, the ability to read vampire minds."

"How is it I'm convicted already?" I tried to stall for time before they took me away.

"There will be a tribunal. No more talking."

They mentioned Sookie – I wondered how they would bring her into this, as a witness, or more? Reckoned I would find out soon enough. I was certain Eric Northman would not fancy his wife arrested, or even called as a witness. Blimey, how did everything go south so fast? I had started out the day with thoughts of weddings and then I was in dire straits.

There was nothing else to do but go with them. I hoped Kitten would know to get in touch with Mencheres. As the Law Guardians directed me to a waiting car, I looked back toward the house, remembering my beautiful Kitten as she slept in our bed, and wondered how she would feed without me.

* * *

***cue cheesy sound effects* **

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Looks like Bones and Sookie never considered the Magic she received from Bones in Heroes & Hitmen **

**would come back to bite them in the ass, did they? **


	5. Chapter 5

We'd like to give big Viking and Bones kisses to our awesome friend and beta on this one, Izzy/Teri Botta (Yes, of **Let Love In **fame)

who is filling in for **FarDareisMai** while she's off gallivanting in Africa for World Cup with her hubby (We're only slightly jealous...), and big hugs

and thanks to WildCat79 for her extra eyes this time! Any mistakes you may see are our responsibility!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I stared at the phone on my desk, as if staring at it would make it ring. I was waiting—waiting for a call back from Marie Laveau, otherwise known as Majestic, the ghoul queen of Orleans. If anyone knew what was happening with the supernatural contingent in the French Quarter, it was the ghoul queen. I had not had a reason or opportunity to deal with Marie yet on any issues, and this was my first request to meet with her. She had a particular way of arranging appointments, but I was getting tired of waiting for her to return my call.

I was waiting for Cat to get here. I was waiting for Pam to bring me more information. My wife was missing, and I was sitting here—waiting. Even though decades of experience told me to be patient, I wanted nothing more than to burn this city down to find my wife and those who took her.

A quick knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, and an agitated Pam entered the office. The last time I saw her like this was the night I fought Breandon at Ludwig's hospital. Her scent at times like these was the perfect combination of confidence, with a touch of apprehension. She waited for my permission to speak.

"What is it, Pam?"

"Eric, Sookie never made it to brunch this morning. She was supposed to go to a Mardi Gras brunch at Commander's Palace, but she never showed."

"What time was that?"

"The brunch was scheduled for 11:00am. LeBlanc reported in earlier that they were on their way to the brunch, but they never arrived."

"So, she's been gone at least 10 hours. Is there any word on the security guard or the car?"

"Nothing so far. I could ask one of our vampires in the N.O.P.D to run a check on the car."

"That's not a bad idea, Pam. Make it look like we think someone stole it. If they find it, have them contact Herveaux. Do not let on that Sookie is involved in any way. I do not know who has her and what this is all about yet. Tread carefully."

"You don't have to tell me, Eric. I know what to do."

"Has a car been sent for Cat? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"She should be here any minute. It's only a few blocks."

Pam had no sooner spoken the words when there was a knock on the door. As Pam opened it, Cat pushed past the security guard escorting her. The guard grabbed at her arm as she walked past, but she pulled away.

"Eric, what's going on here? Where is Bones? And tell this goon to give me my silver."

Dropping a rather large bag onto my desk, Roland Zeringue, Herveaux's second in charge of Fangtasia security, sighed in exasperation. "Your Majesty, this woman had these weapons on her person. I do not care who she is, but she is not coming in here with these on her."

The bag full of silver knives on my desk was a good indicator that Cat had come prepared to fight. When I glanced over at Cat, I could see the flames of a burning New Orleans in her eyes, too. It was probably a good idea that Zeringue confiscated the weapons. Cat needed to calm down if she was going to be of any use to me, or Bones.

"Leave them here Zeringue. That will be all."

Cat started talking the minute Zeringue closed the office door.

"Eric, what's going on? Where is Bones? Do you know where he is?" She moved toward me, her hands clenched. At first, I thought she was going to grab me by the shoulders, but she obviously remembered where she was and stopped. She asked again. "What's going on?"

"Sit down Cat. It appears that Sookie and Bones are missing. I don't think it's a coincidence they are both gone on the same day."

I couldn't tell if it was pain, anger or shock that crossed her face, but she looked like she was going to be ill, or maybe cry. "What? What are you saying? You don't mean...no, I don't believe it. Bones wouldn't..."

Suddenly, I realized what she was thinking. "No, no, they didn't run off together. I believe someone took them. At this point, I am hoping they _are_ together. Let's all sit down and I'll tell you what I know."

We all took a seat at the small conference table in the corner. It didn't take long to tell Cat about Sookie's disappearance—there wasn't much information to share. When I finished, Cat stood up, went over to my desk, and started removing the knives from the bag, securing them one by one in various places on her. It was fascinating to watch. I could see why Bones was in love with her—she was beautiful and feisty, just like my Sookie. Cat was determined to get Bones back, just like I was determined to find Sookie. Time was a wasting.

"So, how do we get them back? What are we waiting for?" Cat looked me right in the eye and there was not a bit of fear in her voice.

I told her my plan. "If anyone knows what happened to them, I'd bet on Majestic. I called her for a meeting and I'm waiting for my call back."

Cat seemed to twitch when I mentioned Majestic, and a palpable silence swept over the room. She looked worried. I glanced over at Pam, and she confirmed it—she also noticed a reaction from Cat at the mention of Majestic.

"Cat, is there something about Majestic and you and Bones I should know about?"

"I don't know Bones' entire history with her, but we had a bit of a situation with Marie last year during that whole Gregor mess. Bones and Gregor almost fought in the city and Marie stopped it. What you said about waiting for a call back reminded me, that's all. It…wasn't an easy time…and I was so angry with him that night, we had a good brawl over her. It's always a tense time when Majestic is involved."

Cat walked over to the window deep in her own thoughts and I thought maybe she was not going to say anymore, but after a moment, she turned around.

"I've been to Marie's before. I'm going with you."

"Well, all we can do now is wait for that call." I was not about to argue the point now. Who knew if Marie would allow her to come?

We sat there, all three of us, waiting for that phone call from Majestic. However, it was Pam's cell phone that rang first, and she put it on speaker.

"Speak."

"It's Alcide. We found the car down on Rampart near Louis Armstrong Park." There was an uncomfortable pause and Alcide cleared his throat. "There's more, Eric. Are you sure you want this on speaker?"

"Continue, Alcide."

"The two bodyguards and the driver are dead. The bodies were in the car."

"How?"

"Their necks were broken."

"Bring the car back here and do _not_ let anyone near it. Send your men down to Rampart. Someone had to see something. One more thing, Alcide."

"Yes, Eric?"

"Go notify the families. Tonight."

"Yes, sir. I will take care of it personally."

The only sound in the room was Pam pressing "end" on her cell. No one wanted to state the obvious—dead bodyguards did not bode well.

No sooner had Pam turned off the speaker and ended the call, when the Fangtasia phone started ringing. I jumped up to answer it. Thirty seconds later, and we had our meeting with Majestic.

"Cat, we need to be at the gates of St. Louis Cemetery #1 at 11 p.m. tonight. You best take that silver off. You should also know that I am going to do all the talking at this meeting. You are to say nothing." My tone told her I would not be challenged on this, and I glared at her to let her know I meant what I said. "Pam, you will be taking care of things here."

"Your car and driver will be ready at 10:45, Master. How many bodyguards? The usual?"

"Two vampire bodyguards and a Were driver. They stay in the car during the meeting, unless they have reason to get out. I will brief them on the way."

"Yes, Eric." She nodded and left the office to make the arrangements.

I looked over at Cat. She had not said a word, but if the way she was dropping her knives back on my desk was any indication, she was seething mad. If she had not helped me with the Quinn situation, I would have let her find Bones on her own or at least waited until she asked me for help. But she _had_ helped me, and she and Sookie were getting friendly. Sookie would want me to help her. I walked over to her and lightly touched her forearm. She jumped at my touch, and looked up at me with a jerk of her head.

"Cat, I know you are upset. However, we do not really know what this is about yet, and I need to let Majestic know who is running the vampire action in this state. Do you understand that? We need to know what's going on _before_ we figure out what to do."

She gave me a little smile and turned her head away, quickly brushing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You sound just like Bones. He's always telling me the same thing." She paused for a moment.

"It's good advice. I don't want anything to happen to Bones _or_ Sookie."

Cat removed the last of her knives and placed them on the desk, a little more gently than before. For the next half hour, Cat and I talked about all the "what if" situations that could come up, and what we could do about them. I was pleased with her fighting strategies and when I told her so, she filled the remaining time telling me about how Bones trained her. Bringing Cat with me to this meeting would tip the balance in my favor, and I wondered how Majestic would try to counteract. She wouldn't like to be outnumbered, that was certain.

By 10:45, the black Escalade was on its way down Royal St. to St. Louis Cemetery #1. It was only about thirteen blocks away. We were meeting Majestic's underling, Jacques, who would take us to his master. The ghoul waited for us at the cemetery gate, and when he did not open it, I knew Majestic had changed the game for this meeting. I had not heard of Majestic conducting business in any place other than below her crypt. Cat was trying very hard not to show her surprise, too, and I could see her mentally calculating what the next moves might be.

Jacques walked us toward the Iberville housing project next to the cemetery. Two blocks from the French Quarter, the Iberville housing project was developed in the 1940's on the former site of Storyville, the red light district for 20 years in the early 1900's. Along with prostitution, dance halls and Jazz clubs flourished there. Even though Storyville was closed by the government shortly after World War I, the area continued to operate a number of dancehalls, cabarets and restaurants in a more subdued capacity, even though raids were common. By the 1930's, most of the buildings in the area were in need of repair and demolished to make room for the Iberville housing development, a government subsidized project. Today, Iberville was a political hotbed, with some wanting it torn down to make way for new housing in proximity to the French Quarter, while others wanted Iberville renovated, since many of the buildings had been able to withstand Katrina.

Iberville was a dangerous neighborhood for humans, as most of the crime in the area was human against human. Cat and I walked behind Jacques, following him into the projects. All the red brick buildings looked the same, run down and in need of repair. Some of the structures were boarded over, uninhabited.

I did not think Cat saw the squalor around us, and she focused on following Jacques. I gave her a final assessment as we moved deeper in to the projects. I liked what I saw from her. She was ready to fight, but I hoped she would also heed my warning to let me do the talking. Impulsive actions would not do tonight.

Jacques stopped at a small building at the apex of a u-shaped drive. He led us to the door, and motioned us forward.

"Straight in. I wait here."

Stepping into the dwelling was like walking into another world. The foyer was freshly painted, the floor spotless, and the few furnishings created a comfortable, inviting space. The air smelled of lightly scented candles. Marie had gone to great lengths to appear welcoming, leading me to be completely suspicious of her motives and her depth of involvement in our situation. There were rooms on either side of the foyer, and the room on the right was dark. I thought it likely Marie had her own bodyguards stashed there in the dark. A soft glow illuminated the room on the left, and Cat had no sooner closed the front door when Marie called out. "In here."

I turned to enter the room, giving Cat a quick look to remind her she should keep her mouth shut, and she gave me a little nod of acceptance, following me into the room. Like the foyer, the room was clean and comfortable. Marie sat in a plush chair tucked in the corner. She looked up from her needlework and stopped the sewing needles in mid-air when we entered. Then she rolled up the canvas and placed it in a basket on the table next to her chair.

"Northman, Reaper … Please, sit." She motioned to the only other place to sit in the room, a couch that matched her chair. A tasteful table lamp lit the room. I knew of Cat's reputation, but I was surprised to hear Marie call her by that name. I looked at Cat and back at Marie, curious about their past relationship. I'd have to ask Cat more about that later.

With a nod of my head, I gestured to Cat to take a seat on the couch and waited for her to sit before I took my place closest to Marie. The blatant tension coupled with the supernatural power in the room electrified the air. I could feel the pinpricks of Marie's power assaulting my skin and we had not even started talking yet.

"Northman, you asked for this meeting. What business do you have with me?"

"Marie, let us not beat around the bush. I am sure you know why I am here. My wife is missing. Bones is missing. Where are they and who took them?"

"Ah … What makes you think I know? You are the vampire king of Louisiana; you should know where your wife and vampires are in this city and state, yes? Unless you believe I am involved …?"

I squelched the impulse to rip her apart with my bare hands. I expected this from her, but how dare she bait me this way? While I might be correct with the theory that Sookie's disappearance could be part of some power play on Marie's part, I had a few of my own tricks to play out.

"It is common knowledge you know everything that goes on in this city, Marie. Why would I not come to you first? I have nothing to hide or fear from you. I come to you in good faith and cooperation between your subjects and mine." I paused for a moment and then continued with a harder edge to my voice. "I have no reason to wish ill will on you, but should I find that you are not operating in a like manner, I will be very displeased."

Marie took my words in, and took a moment before she answered. "Yes, I do know all that is happening in this city, and you'd do well to remember that. You must have forgotten that when you invited that peasant whore hit man into your home to bestow powers on your wife."

Cat lurched forward when Marie mentioned Bones. I put my hand on her arm to keep her from making any hasty moves while I continued my parlay with Marie. She had just confirmed that she knew of their disappearance, and I needed to let her know that she had better think twice about what she was doing. My tone was cold as ice as I continued the discussion with her.

"Is that what this is about? I will not argue the right to protect what is mine in whatever way I see fit. That includes any vampires that I invite into my home. Let me be very clear, Marie." Again, I paused for effect, and I let my anger manifest in my tone as I delivered the rest. "I will _not_ negotiate the return of my wife. In addition, if you know where Bones is, you would do well to tell that too. If any harm comes to either of them, I'll hold you responsible." There could be no mistaking my meaning.

Marie did not flinch at all, but the pinpricks of power radiating from her became stronger. She felt threatened, which was exactly what I wanted her to feel.

"Viking, as I understand it, Bones committed a crime against the laws of his line. On top of that, he is out of favor with me for … past indiscretions. He still owes me and he knows it. As you have said, I know what is going on in my city … and I have the right to protect my city, just as you have your rights."

I could not keep Cat from speaking any longer. She blurted out, "What crime did he commit Marie? What are you saying? He kept the murder of the vampire king and his wife from happening in _your city_."

I could feel the heat building in Cat sitting next to me. Her arms were as warm as living flesh and seemed like they could explode at any moment. _Wait a minute_… I looked at her and something about her reminded me of Sookie on the night of the party when she burned the couch in my office. Pyro-kinesis. Cat must have pyro abilities too. If she used them on Marie tonight, we might never get Bones and Sookie back.

"My dear, Bones should not have come here. Bones still owes me for some past indiscretions, and he should toe the line with me. He is also very aware that I will not interfere or hide him from the laws of his kind."

"Where is he Marie? You know what happened to them, don't you." Cat was getting hotter and more agitated. She started to stand up and go after Marie, but I held her down with my hand on her forearm. The one that was on fire. It felt like it could burst into flames at any minute. Her fingertips were starting to leak small blue flames. This was not good.

This line of questioning was not getting us anywhere. Marie obviously had some information and was waiting for some sort of indulgence. Normally, I wouldn't concede anything, but on the chance we could end this and get Sookie and Bones back quickly, I would do it.

"Marie, what is it you want from me?"

"Viking, my methods have not changed. It is very simple."

I knew what she wanted—an agreement to share information, forced upon me by the abduction of my wife.

"Marie, I am neither your customer nor your employee to squeeze for information." I stood and looked her directly in the eye as I growled at her. "I am the vampire king of this state. Now I ask you one more time. Where is my wife and who took her?"

When Marie stood up, Cat did too. We stood looking at each other, supernatural power oozing out of each of us. Then Marie turned up her volume, and the former pinpricks of power coming from her turned into razor blades. Cat rocked back as the wave of power hit her. I was ready to get her out of there quickly if her pyro-kinesis made an appearance. I held Cat back, forcing my own power at Marie. It was a contest of supernatural power, and I had no doubt I would come out the alpha dog in this pissing contest. Yes, Marie was strong, but so was I.

"Northman, all I can tell you is this. The law guardians of Bones' line approached me as to his whereabouts in the city. They had legitimate charges. I gave no information about your wife, but since she participated with Bones, you might surmise they have arrested her too. I cooperated with them as required, and they told me there would be a tribunal in the city in the future. I will be sure to let you know when I hear of it. That is all I know."

I looked her in the eye, getting in her face in a gesture of dominance and threat. "Marie, you had better be telling the truth. If I find out you had anything more to do with this, you will pay. Moreover, if Sookie or Bones are injured in any way in MY territory, the price will be high and you will not like it. I guarantee it."

"Viking, you will hear about the tribunal. You have my word. That is all I have to say. This meeting is over. Go in peace."

Marie's quick acquiescence surprised me. I could not help but feel there was more to this than she was telling. Anger radiated from Cat, and I was proud of how she controlled herself, considering it was clear Marie knew who had taken Bones. I turned to Marie as we were leaving, just to remind her again who was in charge of the vampires in this city.

"Remember what I said Marie. No harm to Sookie or Bones or I will hold you responsible."

She did not answer. We walked back out into the squalor of the housing project.

**Cat POV **

As we left Marie's and headed back into the housing project, the only thing I wanted to do was punch someone in the face. Or pull out a knife and stab someone. Possibly both. I had felt the uncontrollable charge of my pyro-kinetic abilities coursing through my veins as I stood before Marie, and in turn, she had effortlessly thrown it back in my face. _Bitch_.

I felt a hand come to the back of my right arm, and turned to see Jacques, attempting to herd me along. I almost lost it.

"Get your creepy little hands off of me you _son-of-a-bitch_!"

"Cat!" Eric, who had been leading the way out, turned on his feet so fast that I barely had time to register the scale of his anger. But I could have given a rat's ass. It was bad enough he demanded my silence to begin with, I'd be damned if I was going to let Marie's disgusting excuse for a ghoul put his weird clammy hands on me!

Eric glared at Jacques, who then dropped his hand from my arm, and suddenly, Eric was standing just inches from me, staring down at me with an intense anger I didn't want to be a part of.

"I have a feeling you came closer to a fight in there than you are even aware of." His words were clipped and cold. "I told you to keep your mouth shut. I told you to let me handle it! Do you want to further infuriate Marie by doing something you'll regret?" He nodded to Jacques, who was positively snickering in an _'I told you so'_ fashion. _Dick_!

I attempted a retort. "But she knew where Bones was, the sneaky bitch _knew_! It's like a game to her. And what did she mean? What law has Bones broken? I just don't understand what the hell is going on and I'm…"

I stopped, closing my eyes in an attempt to get a grip. I sure wasn't going to be of use to Bones or Sookie if I lost my cool. I almost said what I was really feeling out loud—_that I was scared_—but I knew the words needed to stay inside of me. I couldn't let Eric know I was scared, and I _wouldn't _let Marie's lackey have the glory of seeing me crumble right now.

I started again. "You're right. I know." I looked right into Eric's eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

His expression softened in an instant. "Good. That is good." He seemed more than relieved that I wasn't going to cause any more trouble. "Then we will head back to the house and figure out what to do next."

And so, we went back to Eric and Sookie's house, and waited.

* * *

Anyone else want to slap Marie right now?

So where do they go from here?

Let the wait begin...


	6. Chapter 6

Big hugs to our beta, the beautiful and talented FarDareisMai2, who helped us with this chapter while on her vacation! We are very lucky to have her as a friend and as our beta on this project.

And thanks to WildCat79 for being our first set of eyes on the chapter! Any mistakes you may see are our responsibility.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost. We thank you for creating these wonderful characters for us.

Even the strongest love gets tested sometimes.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

We were flying so fast, my screams of "put me down," were lost in the air whooshing around us, but I yelled out anyway. One vampire held me tight, while the other three flew in close formation around us. Everything was happening so fast, I barely had time to think. Flying with these vampires was _not_ like flying with Eric.

Between screaming and flying, I could barely catch my breath. Before I could pass out from lack of oxygen, we were slowing down and my lungs sucked in air in big gulps. When I glimpsed water as we descended, my heart fluttered in my chest. I was still in New Orleans—and close to Eric. _He'll find me._ As long as I stayed in New Orleans and near Eric, I could hold on to the hope he would rescue me from whatever mess I seemed to be in.

A thick metal door, partially hidden by overgrowth, opened as soon as the vampires touched down. They hurried me inside, pushing me down the hallway and away from the door. The slam of the metal bar falling in place to lock it, echoed in the mostly empty space. The awful sound made my heart pound in my chest, and panic squeezed my stomach.

I looked around, and there was enough light to see I was in some sort of institutional space. It was partially underground, dark, and had looked deserted for years. _A perfect vampire jail._

My eyes relaxed in the darkness, and I could see my captors clearly. I didn't recognize any of them. There was no use in trying to get away, or fighting them; they had already proven I was no match for them. They kept their tight formation around me as they led me to the last door at the end of the last hallway.

One of the vampires handed me a bottle of water, and directed me into the dank, windowless room. Just like before, the slam of the door and the metallic scrapes as it was locked, hurt my ears and frightened me. It sounded so loud… so final… and then I was alone.

Besides a cot against the wall, and an old toilet in the corner, the room was bare. It reminded me of Eric's basement room in Fangtasia. I closed my eyes and shuddered at the thought I could suffer the same fate as Eric's basement guests.

Pacing in circles around the room helped keep the rising panic from overtaking me, but I wished I could just wipe the nasty thoughts from my head. I couldn't help but think of the last time I was abducted, and I tried to stop it. I focused on communicating with Eric, and how I could get him here to save me. I searched for him through the bond, but I knew it was futile,he was resting for the day. I kept trying to feel him anyway, in between worrying about what happened to my bodyguards and driver, and pushing away memories of what those fairies did to me, when _they_ had me. I didn't think I could go through that again.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the room, alone, left to my own thoughts. When you are locked underground, without sunlight, it's easy to lose track of how many days and nights have passed. A roller coaster of emotions picked me up everyday at that not-so-amusing venue, and either hope or doom rode as my companion. The vampire guards brought food and water each day, and I ate to keep my strength. I kept trying to reach out to Eric, but not knowing whether he could sense me made me feel sad and useless. At least I wasn't being tortured.

It was sometime after the second or third day, when I heard a commotion and the guards at the door. It was too early for my food. Were they there for me? There were the usual scraping noises before the door opened and suddenly, I had company.

"Bones!" One look at his ripped and stained clothing, and I wondered what they had been doing to him. It was an easy guess that he had tried to escape somehow.

Bones was in front of me in a flash, and he grabbed me by the arms. "Sookie, are you all right? They didn't harm you, did they?" Whenever I had seen Bones before, he had been ultra-cool and cocky, and right now he was anything but, and that scared me more than anything else had today.

"No, I'm okay. Scared,but okay."

He didn't let me go or say anything more, he just looked me over from top to bottom, as if he didn't believe me.

"Bones, what's this all about? Who are these vampires? What do they want with us?" I thought if I could get him to talk, he would stop freaking me out so much.

He let me go, and started pacing the room, the same way I had been. "I don't know why exactly or who is behind this, but it seems we've been arrested."

"Well, I gathered that much, but why? What did I do? And how could these vampires take me without speaking with Eric first? He _IS_ the king of the vampires in this state—don't they have to talk to him first?" I didn't know everything about vampire law, but I knew enough that Eric should have been told his human wife was about to be arrested, if only out of courtesy.

Bones rubbed his hand across his face before he spoke. "The vampires that took us, luv, they are Law Guardians, the enforcers of vampire law in _my_ line. Eric's vampire line must have something like that?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I suppose that would be like the Ancient Pythoness. She is a _really_ old vampire. I went to a murder trial once, and she acted as judge."

"Right then. In my line, the Law Guardians are like judges and they can do whatever they please. Going against them is certain death. But even though Eric is not part of our line, surely, they would have told him first. I can't fathom why they didn't, Sookie, and I don't like it."

Bones kept pacing around the damp, dark room, his silence unnerving me.

"Okay, so what are you charged with? They said something about me aiding and abetting a vampire in the use of magic. Is that you?"

"Yes. Magic. That blood exchange between us, the one that gave you the juice to read vampire minds."

That was why I was arrested? I just stood there, watching him pace the room, until I shook my head as the anger rose in me.

I shouted at him. "Then why the hell did we do it if it was against your laws? How could you even suggest it? This is all your fault!"

I sat down on the cot and put my head in my hands. Neither one of us knew what to say, and to be honest, I couldn't even look at him. I felt tears leaking from my eyes, slow at first, then more until they rolled down my face like a waterfall. I wanted to be home, in Eric's arms, safe. I didn't … no, I couldn't go through another scene like the fairies. I just couldn't. The tears would not stop.

How long I sat there, I did not know. But the reality was that even if Eric tried to rescue me, he might have to fight the Law Guardians, and they were strong, possibly stronger than him. The thought of him getting hurt, or worse, made me sick to my stomach. There would be no quick or easy solution to our predicament.

When I finally looked up at Bones, he was standing, leaning against the wall, his face a mix of sadness and remorse.

"I deserved that, luv. Everything you said. It _is _my fault. But I promise you, I'll do all I can to get us out of this alive. By my blood, I swear it."

He scored the palm of his hand with his fang, and offered it to me. In spite of our troubles, I believed him. I couldn't imagine Cat without him, anymore than I could imagine being without Eric. My eyes got wet again, thinking of Eric and Cat, alone. Who would take care of them if something happened to us?

I stared at his hand for a minute before I took it. "Okay, Bones. So, how do we get out of this?"

Bones seemed to think the Law Guardians would be coming for us soon, and there would be a trial of some sort, but each passing minute, hour, and day told us otherwise. All we could do was wait, there was no escape from our jail. Our captors continued to bring me a meal and water, but nothing for Bones. I offered to share, but he would have none of it. He said it was the least he could do for all the trouble, but I couldn't help worrying about him.

We were both strung out. Me with worry about Eric and what was going to happen to Bones and I, while Bones, in addition to worrying about Cat, had the most to lose since these were his laws.

Bones paced around the room. We usually took turns wearing a path in the floor, but that night he didn't stop. I was too upset to read his mind, but I knew he was getting increasingly agitated, and it was making me nervous. We had been jailed for about four days, as far as I could tell, and I was pretty sure I knew what this was about.

"Bones, it's okay, really. You need to feed. Let me help you."

"No offense, luv, but no. I don't need to weaken you any more than you already are, and, well, I don't think that would be a good idea. I've already done enough to bollocks things up with Eric."

He stopped circling the room suddenly and stood, looking at me.

"What concerns me even more, Sookie, is Cat's nutritional requirements."

"Why does that concern you? She isn't being held captive like we are. She isn't being denied blood like you are. Eric will make sure she gets fed properly. For God's sake, he's the freakin' King of Louisiana! She can have whatever blood type she wants. Live donors, you name it."

"Can she easily have blood type _vampire_?" Bones stared at me.

"Blood type vam—?"

"Since she turned, Cat only survives on vampire blood, namely mine," Bones said.

"Vampire blood? Okay, well, I'm sure Eric can arrange that."

"When Eric finds out, he will know how unusual a vampire Cat is, and how dangerous the information of her _special_ diet is in the wrong hands."

"I can understand you not wanting others to know about that," I nodded.

"Vlad and Justina have left New Orleans, and I suspect Pam has been sent to look for us." Bones lowered his head and looked at me.

I thought for a moment about what Bones was trying to say. Was there no other option? No other vampire in New Orleans Eric would trust? Would Eric _really_ let Cat feed from _him_? _My_ Eric?

An image flashed in my mind of Cat standing in her high-heeled fuck me boots, in a short skirt and tight blouse, her arms around Eric's shoulders, his hands gripping her thin waist, holding her close, as she sucked seductively on his neck.

"No, only _I_ drink from Eric!" I was almost yelling. "It's too, Eric gets … it's too _personal_. And Eric, especially gets …" I faltered. I was trying to think of a way to tell Bones that for Eric, letting someone feed from him was akin to fucking.

I knew not all vampires felt that way. I'd had Bill's blood on a couple of occasions out of necessity, back when we had been dating, but Bill didn't get turned on like Eric did, not even close.

My first intimate moment with Eric was when I drank his blood in Jackson. I had previously sucked a bullet out of him and swallowed some blood, but that was nothing compared to his reaction in Jackson. He got so excited by me feeding on his arm, he climaxed on my back. I had been staked in the side, and needed to heal, so I needed his blood. But later, after I stopped smarting from the memory of the pain, it actually became a turn on for me to remember that moment. I would think about the sounds he made in my ear while I drank from his wrist, the feel of his strong arms around me pulling me close, the movement of his pelvis against my back, and I would get aroused almost as much as he had been.

So, the thought of Cat feeding from Eric like that, just about made my head explode.

"Sookie, luv, it doesn't have to be like that."

My thoughts were brought back into the room by Bones, who was sitting next to me on the cot. I had forgotten he could still read my mind. I blushed when I realized I had let my shields down, and he had seen the scenes I had played out in my head.

"Eric is a very old vampire. He can control his reaction, to a certain extent, if he needs to give Cat his blood. Sookie, your feeding from him is a part of your love making, that's what gets Eric's rocks off. It's not just the act of giving you his blood."

I thought about that for a minute. Eric had offered to give Tara his blood years ago when she had been injured by a horrible vampire, Mickie, but she had declined him. Eric had been very nonchalant about giving it; I knew he was only offering because Tara was my friend. He had also just made me disclose to him all that happened between us when he had amnesia, so maybe he wasn't thinking so clearly.

"What concerns me though," Bones continued, "is how Cat will cope, long-term, with feeding from another."

He had a sad look on his face, and I suddenly felt bad that I had only been thinking of myself.

"It's been one of my biggest concerns since Cat turned," Bones said. "She's been dependent on me as her daily happy meal. I've often worried about what would happen if we had to be apart for a period of time. She's still a new vampire, and needs to feed more frequently than an old sod, such as myself."

"Bones, we're going to get out of this mess, and get back to our spouses soon. So don't worry about this separation being long-term, ok?" Suddenly, I was trying to comfort _him_.

"Oh, bloody hell, you're right, pet. No sense in getting our knickers in a wad at this point. We just need to get out of this fucking mess that we're in first."

"Bones, let's talk about something else. Tell me about yourself. When were you turned? How old were you then? Where are you originally from?" I was trying to lighten the mood. But at the same time, I realized I knew very little about Bones, other than his being a Master vampire.

Bones chuckled. "Should we play Truth or Dare, luv?" He had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Maybe I should whip out a deck of cards, and we can play Gin," I joked back, and Bones laughed. I was glad that we had talked, and were more at ease with each other. I had a nagging sensation though that Eric and Cat were having a harder time coping with our disappearance at the moment.

**Cat POV ****  
**

When we arrived back at Eric and Sookie's, it was all I could do not to go insane. At first, Eric just went to his office, closing his door behind him without saying a word to me, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. I understood his mood. I mirrored it.

I was so drained by then, I took it upon myself to crash in one of the spare bedrooms. I hadn't thought I'd get much sleep, so I was surprised when I woke late in the afternoon—the next day. The mansion was _eerily_ quiet. I went in search of Eric, assuming that if he'd heard anything about the tribunal; he would have let me know. When I got to his office, the door was still closed. Quietly testing the handle, I discovered it was locked, and decided that Eric must have spent the night on the office sofa, likely with many of the same thoughts running through his head that I had running through mine. Unfortunately, none of them were very positive.

Taking a chance at agitating the already stressed Viking, I knocked.

"Eric?"

When he didn't respond, I knocked a bit harder. "Eric, I'm taking off. I thought I might as well go back to the house and check the answering machine." _Kill time...avoid a straight-jacket..._

What I really wanted to say was '_answer the damn door and tell me we're going out to get them!_' or, '_this is all a trick, right? Joke's on _you_ Cat!_' but I knew we couldn't just _go_ and get them, considering we had no clue where they were. And, I knew it was anything but a joke.

When he still didn't answer, I decided he was ignoring me. "Alright, I guess you'll call me if you hear—"

The handle turned, and the door creaked open. At first glance, the room looked pitch black. As my eyes adjusted, I saw a dim beam of light coming from one corner of the room. The desk lamp. I stayed in front of the door, not knowing if his opening it was an invitation to step inside or not.

"Eric?"

"I heard you, Cat" Eric said. His voice was the lowest I'd ever heard it. Having witnessed his brute nature several times now, hearing his tone as it was at that moment, a completely conflicting disposition, was…_odd_. Maybe more chilling than when I had seen him angry.

"Um, okay…so I'm going then…"

"Fine. But I'd like for you to stay close."

"Okay. I won't leave the house once I get there. I just…I can't wait here anymore. It's...making me…"

"Crazy." He said it as if he knew just what I meant. _Just_ how I felt.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"I will call you if I hear anything."

"Thank you." I started to walk away, but stopped when he said my name again.

"Cat."

"Yeah, Eric?"

"Be careful." His voice was maybe an octave higher, and I sensed the urgency in his words. "With the guards being killed, I'm not trusting anything, or _anyone_, right now."

He had a good point,and I felt the same way. If Bones and Sookie's disappearance was just because they had broken some kind of law, then why was Eric down two bodyguards and a driver, as well? Three innocent lives, lost at the same time our spouses go missing? It didn't add up.

When I got back to the house, I checked the answering machine and saw an ominous zero. Looking at the phone, I suddenly thought about Mencheres. Mencheres would know what to do, or at least, what we could expect from a tribunal. He might have as much power over the situation as Eric and I did, but if Mencheres could ease my mind even a little bit, it would be worth the call.

Seven never-ending rings later, and no option for a voice mail, I hung up the phone. _So much for that idea. _I'd try again later, but it didn't ease my mind that I couldn't reach him.

Feeling defeated, again, I headed upstairs, my stomach in knots. I crawled into our bed, and tried to sleep. What else was I going to do? At least in sleep, my mind would shut up. _Hopefully_.

It was when I was under the covers, all alone, that I realized coming back to the house was a mistake. Being so close to Bones' scent, and not knowing if he would ever come back to replenish it, was too much. I cried. I couldn't help it. I think it was half stress at the thought of our insanely frustrating visit with Majestic, and half that it was all out of our hands. Eric and I had as much control over the situation as a couple of fish out of water,and that angered me as much as it hurt me.

I woke the next evening, feeling ill, sick to my stomach,but I wrote it off as a symptom of my stress, and tried not to think about it. I decided to make my way back to Eric and Sookie's, hopeful that a change in scenery might do me some good. I still hadn't heard anything from Eric about the tribunal, but I was going to go stir-crazy if I stayed where I was any longer.

When I got to the mansion, I noticed I wasn't being eyed quite as intimidatingly by the mansion guards as I had been on my previous visits. They were no doubt keeping a close eye on anyone, including knife wielding vampires like myself, but I guessed they were getting used to my presence here.

Several hours later, after a whole lot of silence from Eric, I was back in his office,in the exact same scenario I had been in two nights earlier. Waiting. Nothing had changed. No word from the Law Guardians. No word from Bones or Sookie. Nothing. _Didn't they get one phone call?_

They had been gone for less than 72 hours when the hunger hit. Turned out my sick stomach, was a hell of a lot more.

I remembered the night I woke after Bones turned me, the fire I felt inside. The blistering, bone melting, gut wrenching fire. I thought about the way I felt when I realized it was Bones' blood that would ease the pain. When we realized it was _only_ vampire blood that would sustain me.

I was sitting on the leather sofa in the room where Bones and Sookie's apparently _highly_ illegal blood exchange took place a little over a week ago, staring at a pacing, brooding, vampire king, when I realized I was in trouble.

"Eric," I said quietly, knowing that the rage he had displayed at the news of Sookie's incarceration was still lingering inside of him, though he had displayed a much more somber persona the other night. I could sense his anger was back.

I thought he heard me, but he made no response.

"Eric," I said a little louder. No reply.

My throat was as dry as sandpaper. I rubbed my temples desperately with my fingers, trying to soothe the ache which was thundering through my head with the force of a Mack Truck. His rage be damned, this was important!

"_Eric_!"

He heard me that time, and I immediately regretted opening my mouth when he stopped pacing to stare a hole into my head with his heated gaze.

"_What_, woman?" His voice thundered a hairsbreadth away from my face, not only adding to the pounding in my skull, but making me wonder if I had finally met the vampire who would end me.

"I—I need…to feed." My voice was quiet again, and I dropped my head down, as if submitting to his rage. I didn't want to, but he was honestly frightening. It was clear that he would have no problem tearing limb from limb, every creature, be they man, woman, or child, who brought harm to his beloved Sookie. But Goddamn it! The love of _my_ life was out there too. And, I was in agony.

"Then feed! Nobody is making you sit there. New Orleans is stocked to the brim with fangbangers. Please, _go_!" He resumed pacing again.

_Shit_! How _would_ he have known? I didn't make it common knowledge, after all, that I only drank vampire blood. In fact, beyond a few select individuals, we had decided to keep the fact quiet altogether.

"I don't drink human blood." I said bluntly. No need to beat around the bush while my insides were on fire.

He stopped and turned to me again. "You don't _what_?"

"I drink vampire blood. I _only_ drink vampire blood."

_Good God_, I was in so much pain. Was I not making that clear enough to him? I grabbed my stomach, clenching my hands to my body. I barely got my next words out. "I can't...explain it…even if I could..."_ I don't think I can talk anymore…_

The last words were left spoken only in my mind, as I felt my body slump and begin to fall off the couch toward the floor, a second before I blacked out.

Moments or minutes later, I was being shaken. "Cat…"

"Cat, wake up. Can you hear me?" Eric's voice was curt, but edged with concern, as he cradled half of my body and my head in one of his arms. "Drink!"

I started to open my eyes when I realized his wrist was at my lips, and his rich, coppery, blood began to tingle my tongue. My instincts took over at that point, and with the first swallow, the pit of hell and fire my body had been consumed by moments earlier, felt like heaven. Absolute _Heaven!_

There was no better word to describe the taste, and the way that it took the pain away. I thoroughly enjoyed the taste of Bones' blood. It had become my sustenance, my life giving power. But this…this was _different_. I moaned. I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help but cling to his wrist so hard, I knew I was drawing blood where my nails were biting into his arm. I closed my eyes again; and had a fleeting thought that I was in some way betraying Bones, but not being able to stop the feelings Eric's blood was arousing in me.

His voice was deep and throaty. "That's enough, Cat…"

_It would never be enough_. I held his wrist harder with one hand, and grabbed violently at his shirt front with the other, ripping it as I pulled him closer to me.

"I said…that's _enough_!"

He tore his wrist from my mouth, and grabbed both of my arms, pinning them at my sides.

"That's enough." He sounded as out of breath as I was.

I licked a dribble of blood that had spilled as he abruptly cut me off, shivering as I savored the final drop like some sort of addict. When I opened my eyes again, and slowly began to sink back into reality, I was beyond mortified.

"Are you okay now?"

I took a moment before I answered, my voice barely audible. "Yes. Fine… I'm fine. Please let me go."

When he released my wrists, I shuffled myself into a sitting position, and leaned against the couch. If I thought I could have hidden myself inside of it, I would have. With my head bowed, my knees pulled close to my chest, and my arms wrapped around them, I must have looked every bit as embarrassed as I felt.

"You do not need to be ashamed, Cat."

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I have no idea why I reacted like that." My voice sounded weak, not from the lack of power Eric's blood rekindled in me, but because my very _soul_ felt weak. My body had been ready to jump Eric's bones. It was a sick feeling that I never wanted to experience again, but in that moment, it had been out of my hands.

He was kneeling on the floor where I had attempted to attack him, but came to sit next to me. I still didn't want to look at him, but I glimpsed him from the corner of my eye, catching an eyeful of his crotch. _Oh, Lord!_ The bulge there did nothing to assuage my guilt.

"Are you sure you want to be this close to me?" I asked.

He just smiled at me, and I couldn't help but attempt to smile as well, since I could tell he was trying to make me feel better.

"I did the same thing to Bones you know, when I woke up after the turn." I blushed, recalling what else I had done that night with Bones.

"Blood lust."

"That's one way to describe it."

"No, that is the only way to describe it. That _is_ what it was...what just happened."

"Oh," I said, feeling rather dumb.

"You are quite a young vampire, Cat. You are also quite unique. It surprises me that your uncle has not insisted on locking _you _in his labs for research, actually."

I chuckled quietly, catching his sarcasm. "Well, I'm not sure what studying _me _would gain them."

"Yes, well, they have a tiger to keep them busy now," he smirked. "Perhaps your reaction was also stronger due to not only your extreme hunger, but simply because my blood is different from what your body has become used to. I assume you have only had Bones' blood?"

"Well…not exactly." An image of Vlad popped into my head, and I couldn't help but smirk. "I had your boy Dracula's blood...twice." I suddenly felt like I was just one of the guys, chatting about my conquests in the high school locker room, considering sharing blood with vampires seemed to be akin to the actual act of sex. I felt my cheeks flush again.

Eric turned to look at me, one eyebrow practically rising into his hairline. "Vlad? Well then, you and my wife have that in common. I am guessing an interesting story precedes those events?"

"Got time?" I asked sarcastically.

"We are playing a waiting game here, Cat. We _have_ time."

I proceeded to tell him about the night I thought Bones had been killed. About how we had split up, and I had been at the movies with Vlad while Spade and Bones went after Patra's men. Bones had ended up with a silver knife to the heart that night, and may as well have been considered finally dead, for all he went through to get back to me.

We sat there quietly for a long moment after that. My breathing had evened out, and I was far more at ease in the close proximity to Eric, than I had been mere minutes before. But, I had been forced to trudge up the memory of that horrible time, when the loss of Bones nearly drove me to kill myself. Once again, his fate was uncertain to me.

"We were going to elope the other night. On Valentines Day, the night he went missing." I said, breaking the silence. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears I realized I'd have no control over if I kept thinking about what could become of Bones. What I might lose.

"I did not realize. He proposed then?"

I already was technically Bones' wife, if only by vampire law. But the thought of not having the chance to make it official with a real ceremony, was something I didn't want to think about.

"Well, that's another story, I suppose." I looked down at my blood red diamond. "It's been a long time coming."

"I see." He nodded, realizing more words were not required at that moment, which I appreciated.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked, my voice cracking. Looking up, I searched his eyes for an answer. I couldn't say I liked what I saw in them.

He waited a moment before replying, and his voice was eerily quiet when he did. "I honestly do not know. I would like to believe that Sookie, being human, would keep _her _out of the execution category."

I couldn't stop the gasp of disbelief the word execution incited in me. The simple fact that he didn't include Bones in that same category, spoke volumes.

"You think they will kill Bones." It wasn't a question.

"I think, Cat…" he paused, "that vampire law is strict. We may have fewer laws to abide by than humans, but the ones we do have, are serious. And breaking them, well..."

I had known they were in trouble, but I was still learning about vampire law and politics. Even though I had been unaware of the rule against vampires using magic before this, I knew breaking _any_ law was something to avoid.

Bones was in _deep_ shit.

"There will be a tribunal. It is not in our hands, I'm afraid. I _am_ sorry."

I felt the first warm tear begin to fall down my cheek, now unable to hide the fear I hadn't wanted him to see before. The thought of having to go through the agony of losing Bones …after all we'd been through to get to that point, to be finally happy. If I had been standing up at that moment, I would have fallen to the floor. And it was all my fault. All because I insisted we do one last job.

"Oh, God. Oh, my God…" I was babbling, though I barely heard myself.

"We are going to do everything physically possible to get them back, Cat," Eric said, his brows drawn together, his tone deadly serious. "Know that I will stop at nothing. Believe _that _if you believe nothing else."

I wanted to believe him. _Truly_, I did.

Eric lifted a hand to my shoulder, squeezing me gently, and I tried to form a smile that refused to come. I'm sure his gesture was meant to soothe me, but all it did was remind me of the hands that might never touch me again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, commenting, and putting us on your favorites and alerts. We appreciate your support and interest in our story! So, did Cat and Eric go too far? Let us know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

As always, Viking and Bones kisses to our incredible beta, the talented **FarDareisMai2**, who continues to work with us during her busy travels abroad. We love you fiercely, FDM!

And thanks to **WildCat79** for being our first set of eyes on each and every chapter. Any remaining errors are entirely our own.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost. We're just taking them along on this crazy ride of ours.

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for the Bones side-story, _Reckoning_. So, if you haven't read this awesome taste of Bones, run, don't walk, to your bookstore or download it now!

* * *

**Bones POV**

A couple of hours had passed after Sookie and I discussed Cat's unique diet. Sookie had fallen asleep on the cot across the room. I was pacing the cell, ruminating on ways we could escape, when it hit me. _Bloody, fucking hell!_ I could feel her hunger. She was a pit of fire, and must have been starving, poor Kitten. No doubt, if she was with Eric, he would see to her needs, might even calm her down a bit. Eric was a decent bloke and he wouldn't be ambivalent with Cat, although he was probably pretty brassed off at me for Sookie being taken. I can only imagine the level of the Viking's anger right now. But he wasn't a fool, and he would want Cat's help in tracking me so he could find Sookie. No, it wasn't bloody likely he would ignore Kitten, or her thirst, despite how much he may hate me at the present.

Then, it dawned on me, _I could feel her._ That meant Sookie and I were still nearby, somewhere in New Orleans. From the looks of the room we were in, it was probably part of an old concrete bunker. I could sense we were below ground because I was assailed by the scent of dirt, mildew, and salt, with a trace of human waste. There wasn't a lot of underground in New Orleans other than the sewers and canal systems that pumped rain water out of the streets. That narrowed down our location.

I had spent many years, on and off, in New Orleans. I first came here in the 1800's during the city's heyday, when it was a booming port town, and had its own Wall Street, the Cotton Exchange. I knew its history, knew just about every part of the city. New Orleans wasn't that large, land-wise, because it was surrounded by water: Lake Ponchartrain to the north, the meandering Mississippi River mostly to the south, swamps and marsh land to the east and west.

It seemed we were still on the East Bank of the city, north of the river. The West Bank had older sections, Algiers Point being one of them, and it was mainly to the south. I would deduce that we were still on the East Bank because I could also sense the brackish waters of the lake, a mixture of salt and fresh water. The West Bank was too far away from the lake for the smell to be so strong to me. No, we were definitely close to the lake.

I thought about any underground areas in the vicinity, and remembered a fifty-year-old civil defense, or bomb shelter, in the Lakeview neighborhood. Built between Ponchartrain and West End Boulevards, the shelter was made of concrete and buried under a mound. It had been neglected by humans twenty years before Hurricane Katrina hit the city. The nearby 17th Street Canal levee broke after the storm, and waters from Lake Ponchartrain inundated and destroyed much of the surrounding neighborhood; this breach was also responsible for flooding most of the City of New Orleans. Four years after Katrina, a little over half of the human population had moved back to Lakeview. The abandoned shelter would be an ideal location to hold Sookie and me. With the realization of where we were and what our jail cell was, I smiled to myself.

My smug self-satisfaction was suddenly jolted by a familiar, pleasurable feeling. This sensation led to what can best be described as an aroused frenzy.

_Kitten._

I sighed and sank to the floor. At least she was feeding. But as I sat on the cold ground, my back against the concrete wall, another feeling crept into my non-beating heart. It was one of emptiness, and filled me with despair. _Hell_, I hadn't felt this way since she had gone, against my wishes, to that sodding bastard, Gregor. It was a feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed me, jealousy, yes, but most of all, a reminder that I could be _replaced_. I had taken it for granted these last six months that she needed me as her sole sustenance. She had needed my blood to survive her undead life, but she was being sustained by another. Much _more_ than sustained. And not by an ordinary vampire, but a very old and strong one.

_Eric_.

I took another deep, unnecessary breath. Wasn't this what I had been hoping for? I had been worrying just moments before, and wondering if he would provide for poor Kitten. Well, he_ had_, that was clear. Nothing to be done anymore except to try to get the bleeding fuck out of that shit hole.

Sookie was still sleeping on the cot. She was lying on her side, her knees bent up to her stomach, with a grimace on her face. Opening her eyes, she looked at me with an ill expression, leaned over the cot, and threw up. As she retched a few more times on the floor, I grabbed a roll of tissue paper, walked over to the cot, and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Bones," she rasped.

"No, problem, luv. Here, to help clean up." I handed her the tissue. She took a few sheets, and wiped her face. Then, she sat up next to me and looked down, embarrassed.

I pulled her hair away from her face, and rubbed her back. Even with that putrid smell, I couldn't be mad at her for mortal actions that were beyond her control.

She turned, looking up at me. There were tears in her eyes.

"He's feeding her, isn't he?"

Well, the little telepathic bird was perceptive, wasn't she?

"Yes, Sookie, he is, but he hasn't any other choice. Blood lust and arousal go along with feeding. It's natural and there's nothing either of them can do about it. There's nothing _we _can do about it. So, you need not fret. Understood?"

I tilted my head, and moved my hand to the back of her neck. She winced, and I realized she felt very hot even for a warm-blooded human. She was also trembling.

"Are you feeling unwell, pet? Other than being upset over Eric and Cat?"

Her lips shivered as she tried to answer. "I feel like I have a fever, or something. It's more than being sick to my stomach."

"How often do you take Eric's blood, Sookie?"

Her eyes shot up to my face, and she looked down at the ground again.

"Um … it varies."

"What is the_ least_ number of times you feed from Eric?"

"Well, at least once every night, sometimes two or three times. It depends. It's not like I need to, you know? It's just that, well, Eric likes me to … bite him. He likes it, and I guess I do too."

"Sookie, we've been held captive now for over three days. You do realize your body's dependent on his blood, don't you? It's like a drug, and you are going through withdrawals right now."

She looked at me with a horrified expression on her face.

"So, you're saying I'm like a _heroin_ addict? That because my husband likes me to bite him when we make love, I'm a _junkie_ now?"

"Well, luv, I wouldn't put it that way." I tried to smile at her.

She stared back at me, her eyes wide.

"What does this mean, Bones?" she cried. "Isn't it bad enough that we've been arrested, taken from our spouses, and brought to this God-awful place? Isn't that horrible enough?" She put her face in her hands and started crying, her small frame shaking.

I put my arms around her, and held her to my chest until her sobs subsided.

"Sookie, luv, I am fully confident we will get out of here alive. You will return to Eric in one piece. Trust me." I pulled her away from me, to look her in the eye. "But in the meantime, you need blood."

I started to push the shirt sleeve up my arm, but she grabbed my wrist, shaking her head furiously. "No, Bones. I can't do that. That would be like cheating on Eric."

"_Bollocks_! You want to see Eric again before your first, and possibly final, death, don't you?" I was shouting. I was on edge and wasn't going to argue the point with her. At the very least, she needed strength if we were to try to escape.

She swallowed hard. "You mean I could _die_ if I don't drink vampire blood?"

"Yes, you _bloody_ _well _could! Or, I might have to kill you myself if you don't."

Sookie turned to face the floor again. After a moment, she looked up at me with resignation.

"Okay, then. Let's do it."

**Sookie POV **

I was sitting on the cot next to Bones staring at the ground feeling sick and embarrassed. I had just hurled on the floor, and I was shivering, wondering if I was losing my mind.

_No, I'm just a sucker for vampire blood._

And then I had to feed from Bones. Something dawned on me. "Bones, what could happen if I drink from you a second time? I fed from you once and received the ability to read vampires' minds, and it hasn't gone away yet. And I drank from Vlad once too, and suddenly I have fire fingers."

Bones stared at me. "You received pyro-kinesis from that sodding bastard?"

"Yes, didn't Eric tell you?"

"No, but I am aware of another who received that ability. But let's not speak of that now, luv. You must take some blood before you pass out. I will say there shouldn't be a permanent bond formed with me from a second feeding."

Bones rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, and I heard a crunching sound as he bit into his wrist. As he presented the bleeding wound to me, I pressed my lips to his skin and began swallowing. I remembered from our exchange how Bones' blood tasted different from Eric's: it was dark, but a little oaky, like a rich Cognac. I felt the heady effects of it as it ran down my throat. I grabbed his lower arm with both my hands and began to suck harder at the wound. It tasted so good and with each swallow, warmth enveloped me, pushing the feelings of illness away.

"Sookie, I think you've had your fill now." Bones disengaged his wrist from my mouth and held my face still with his hands. I blinked as Bones' face came back into focus.

He was looking at me, and I noticed what a handsome face he had. High cheekbones, warm brown eyes, framed by nice brows, and full lips that I suddenly wanted to kiss.

The tip of Bones' tongue darted out as he licked his bottom lip. Realization crossed his face and he pulled his hands away from me. _He heard me!_ I stared down at the ground again. All I wanted to do was lie back down on the cot, turn my head away from him, and curl up into a ball.

"Lay down, luv." Bones rubbed my back. I tilted my body back towards the cot, and lay on my side.

Bones got up and began cleaning the mess I had made on floor. I closed my eyes, trying hard not to be embarrassed.

"Rest, Sookie." Bones' voice was soothing and had an authority that my mind wanted to obey. Just as I was wondering if he was using mind control over me, I drifted off to sleep.

We were on a swing. Bones sat on the seat and I was on his lap, facing him, my arms around his neck and my bare legs holding him by his waist. I laughed as he made the swing go higher, and my stomach took leaps with each forward and backward spring into the air. The seat shifted and when I let out a little shriek, Bones chuckled, his handsome face smiling at mine. He was a hairs-breadth away, so I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft, his tongue was warm, and we moaned into the other as the kiss deepened. He dragged his feet across the ground to slow us down, wrapping his arms tightly around the ropes on either side to balance us on the seat. The swing drifted lazily in circles, as he pushed my skirt up, gripping me from behind. I gasped for air, annoyed that breathing was getting in the way of my consuming this man. I reached down between us and unzipped his pants, freeing him. As I stroked him, he twisted my thong, ripping it loose. His hands glided around my thighs, and he began circling my clit with his thumb. Two fingers were soon in me. I whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Bones. Fuck me _now_." His answer came in low growl, "With pleasure, luv." He removed his fingers, placing his hands on my bottom, and lifting me up at the right angle. The swing almost stopped as I slowly lowered myself on top of him. _God .._. Once he was all the way in, I tightened my legs around his waist, making us both groan louder. We began meeting each other's thrusts, and were soon flying through the air again, me clutching myself around him, our bodies falling and soaring into one another. As we swung higher and higher, I threw my head back and screamed.

**Bones POV**

_She's dreaming of fucking me on a bleedin' swing._ Well, the little bird was creative, wasn't she? Probably was a good shag if Eric Northman married her. I thought encouraging her to sleep would give me a break from her constant mind chatter. Her thoughts had been annoying, but after I fed her, they had become arousing. _Fucking bloodlust. _It was affecting me too, and I didn't like being stuck in the bunker with her and away from Kitten for so long.

I was also dealing with my own hunger. I hadn't fed in a couple of days, and although I had fared far worse in the past, my very real thirst was adding to my despair and making me weak.

I could get a taste from Sookie. I didn't need much, just a sip, but I was going to need something soon if I wanted to keep up my own strength and see about getting us the fuck out of here.

As Sookie slept and I listened to her gentle breathing, my thoughts wandered to my life before Kitten, six years earlier, when I came to New Orleans for a job. I had been told that Majestic a.k.a. Marie Laveau, the ghoul Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, had hired me for a hit. Turns out her lackey, Jelani, on his own suicide mission of revenge, had staged the whole bloody gig. He wanted justice and a day of reckoning for his wife who had been murdered over a hundred years ago. The ghoul serial killers, the LaLauries, had been responsible for her death and were at it again, committing murder and mayhem during the busiest time of year in New Orleans, Mardi Gras. I tracked down the LaLauries, and after a bloody scene at their old mansion (ironically where Fangtasia and the offices of Northman's kingdom now reside), I finally saw them take their last ghoulish breaths, as it were.

This, however, did not sit well with Marie. Upon her return to the city, she was brassed off that Jelani had gone behind her back, but more importantly, she couldn't take credit for the justice meted to the LaLauries. In the aftermath, Marie killed Jelani for his betrayal. She essentially put me on probation, banning me from the city for five years and telling me that I owed her a life. I had stayed away from New Orleans during that time until last year, when that wanker, Gregor, staked a claim on Cat. I came back to ask for Marie's help, knowing that Gregor was the hated maker of Majestic. She did her best to help me, and she in turn was released from her fealty to Gregor by his death in a duel with me, thanks to Cat and her pyro powers. But I still had not fully served out my sentence over the LaLauries, and Marie had a bloody long memory.

So, there I was again in New Orleans right after Mardi Gras, trying to extricate myself from all that rot.

I gave Sookie a measured stare. She was still resting, her body curled up on her side, her blonde hair falling over the edge of the cot. She had been having some vivid dreams starring herself and yours truly, and I could not lie and say it didn't have an effect on me. I was also growing weak from hunger, and she was looking infinitely bitable. Yes, I would take a sip from her. But I needed to wake her up first, and bloody hell, I couldn't take anymore of her embarrassment.

I leaned over her and I gently shook her by the shoulders. "Sookie, wake up."

She blinked, opening her eyes. As she focused on me, memories of her recent dream came to her mind, and a deep blush reddened her face.

"You dreamt of us shagging in a playground, Sookie. Yes, I know. It's the blood lust and all that goes with it. But I need you to get over that and listen to me. I need to feed. Not much, just a little. You think you're feeling good enough to allow me a sip, pet?"

Sookie sat up and stared at me, her mouth slightly agape. "Um, alright…." She shook her head a little, like she was trying to clear it out. After a moment, she looked back at me. "Bones, where?"

"Your wrist will be right as rain."

She gave me her arm. I sat next to her, placing her wrist to my lips, then I bit. She let out a little gasp. I hadn't sugar coated it; this was necessary. Besides, my fang juice would kick in quickly and more than allay any discomfort I had caused her.

As I drank, I remembered the sweet nature of her blood. _With a trace of fairy._ Quite a tasty bite, Sookie was. She wasn't Kitten, of course, but I had tasted many a lovely woman and Sookie Northman was quite a vintage.

I took my last sip and licked her wound closed. She sat on the cot, a bit dazed. As I began telling her to relax, that the buzz would soon pass, I felt a shift in the air. There was a loud crack, and suddenly a red-headed vampire was standing in the room.

"Allo, mon ami," he said with a wide grin.

I stood up, crossing my arms. "You scurvy little bugger, you."

He looked around the bare cell and laughed. "Sacre bleu! Well, I 'eard you were in need of some assistance, non?"

"In exchange for what, you bloody coonass?"

He tilted his head. "Only a little 'tit for tat,' as you say."

The Cajun hit man's eyes raked over Sookie. "Ma belle cherie," he bowed his head. Then to me, "Nice to see you have not been lonely 'ere, Bones.

"Sookie, this wanker is an old associate of mine, Ralmiel."

Sookie nodded slowly at the vampire.

I eyed his clenched fist. "And I see you have refreshed your stash of gris gris satchels there, Mate."

"Mais oui. How else would I still be 'ere after de storm busy with de work of twenty hit men?"

I snorted. And_ I_ was being held for illegal use of magic? "Quite true, that. I imagine work has been bustling since the mess of Katrina. But tell me, you ole sod, how in bloody hell did you find us here?

Ralmiel looked at me and shrugged. "It was de dog."

"The dog?" I asked.

"Oui, de shifter. De stinky mutt."

Suddenly, Sookie found her voice, "Sam? Sam, came to you?"

"Let's get the hell out of here and then we'll talk," I said as I grabbed Sookie's arm, and Ralmiel nodded to me.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think of Sookie's dream? And what about Ralmiel popping in like that? Thanks so much for your reviews and feedback! Every comment means so much to us!


	8. Chapter 8

As always, Viking and Bones kisses to our incredible beta's, **FarDareisMai2** and **WildCat79**. This was probably the most difficult chapter for ANY story that the three of us have ever written. Believe it or not, we started writing Wife Swap in November of 2009. So we've been hemming and hawing for months about where this story would go, and just how far we would push the boundaries. FDM and WC…you two will never know how much you guided this particular chapter. Thanks to you both!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost. We're just taking them along on this crazy ride of ours.

* * *

**Eric POV **

I woke with an ache in my body I couldn't ignore. Sookie had been gone five nights, and each day I was more distressed. My body craved her blood. My mind craved her company. Had I been that lonely before she came into my life? Somehow, I didn't remember my time before I met her as being so desolate. Which was exactly why most vampires hesitated to take up with humans-it was too painful to deal with their absence when you outlived them. I pushed the thought out of my head, refusing to consider it a possibility. Sookie was coming home to me—she had to.

How much longer did Marie Laveau plan on playing her game, if indeed she was the one behind it? I wasn't going to be able to keep the situation under wraps, and keep my cool, much longer. Marie was either trying to goad me into doing something rash so she could discredit me, or she wanted to test my reaction, but I wasn't about to take the bait. Nevertheless, it was getting more difficult to be rational each day as the ache inside me grew, and it wasn't going to heal until I had Sookie back in my arms.

The Law Guardians had not contacted us yet with a tribunal date, and I didn't understand the delay. Was Marie controlling them? Keeping them from setting a date? I didn't know how she could manipulate the Law Guardians, but I would do the same if I was trying to provoke an adversary. It was also entirely possible that someone else was behind this, but who, aside from Marie Laveau, knew that Bones was even in town? I racked my brain, thinking of the guests at the Dracula Night party. Who else at that party would have the guts to do this to me and my wife?

Majestic had to be involved in some way, and she would feel my wrath because of it.

I forced myself out of bed, and into the shower. The warm water did little to soothe my ache, and I tried to sense Sookie's location as I stood under the spray. Maybe if I relaxed, I could feel her. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was Bones with her? I tried "calling" her, like I would a child of my creation, thinking she might have enough of my blood in her to make that work, but I felt nothing. And when the loneliness hit me, I turned my thoughts to angry acts of retribution, to divert the pain.

It was clear to me—I needed to do something to find my wife and save her from this trumped up tribunal; I couldn't just wait for answers. As I dressed, I composed myself enough to start making a plan to search the city for Sookie and Bones. I mentally drew up a list of key contacts throughout New Orleans that could help us, and I would find out who was loyal to me in the process. Maybe Cat had some of her own contacts she could tap into. At least we would be doing something.

Cat stayed in one of our guest rooms, although she went back to the house she shared with Bones to check for messages every night. She struggled with this situation, just like me, wanting to do something, while not wanting to lose any advantage by being too rash, although I knew she was itching to throw her knives into someone. Whenever she returned from the townhouse, she looked tired and sad, and my impulse was to comfort her.

I hated seeing her like that-I preferred the fiesty, fiery Cat I saw after our visit to Marie Laveau. But I knew exactly how raw she was feeling. I insisted she sleep at my residence during the daylight hours when she was weakest. Although she was physically strong, and equally strong in spirit, Cat was teetering on the edge of losing it, just like I was.

Her dependence on vampire blood to survive and the loss of the source of nourishment from Bones was pushing her limits. When she told me they were to be married that week, I couldn't help but think of my human wedding ceremony. Even though we had been pledged, and considered wed by vampire law, Sookie and I had a human wedding ceremony one evening, shortly after she had agreed to come to New Orleans with me. It was a small affair, not my usual blow-out, but it was what Sookie wanted. We were married by a justice of the peace, under the stars, in her yard on Hummingbird Road, one warm summer night, with only Pam and Sam in attendance.

I closed my eyes and let myself remember the joy I felt that night...how I felt on top of the world. I was king of my state and the woman I loved had given herself to me. Months later, someone was testing my authority as king, and my wife was missing. Those joyous feelings quickly turned to something else at the thought.

As I mentally closed the book on my marriage reminiscing, I wondered if Cat and Bones would ever have the wedding they wanted, but could never seem to make happen.

I shook it off and went back to thinking about my plan to search the city, as I made my way to my home office. Pam was managing Fangtasia, and we were trying to maintain a façade of normalcy. My rivals could not know my security was lax enough for my wife to be missing. At the thought, anger once again replaced the pain I felt.

I pushed open the door to my office and Cat was already waiting for me. She looked up from the couch but then pulled back when I walked into the room.

"Eric, what's happened? Is there some word? Why are you so angry?" Cat got off the couch and followed me to my desk.

"Why am I angry? My wife is missing, and you ask me that?" I looked at her, standing next to me. Her emotional state wasn't all that different from mine. She backed off and took a few laps around the room. We were both getting good at finding ways to release our nervous energy.

"Still no word about the tribunal?"

"No, nothing. I am not waiting any longer. We need to search for them, and get them back ourselves. Then we go after whoever set them up."

"Search and destroy. I'm good with that. I can call in my old team, I'm sure my uncle can help—do you have any problem with that, Eric?"

"No. Call him."

For the next hour, we compiled a list of everyone that could help us search for our spouses, along with places to look for them. It was better than pacing around and looking at each other, waiting for word about a tribunal that might never happen. Cat was enthusiastic, smart, and reminded me of Sookie. They had the same spirit and reckless determination. At least I had some practice dealing with that.

Just as we were going to start making some calls, there was a knock at the office door.

"Enter."

"Your majesty, this letter just arrived via courier for you."

The butler handed me the large white envelope and Cat was immediately at my elbow. I thought she might grab it out of my hand. I ripped the little tab, separated the envelope and reached inside to find a white card, printed with the following message:

_King Eric Northman, State of Louisiana_

_You are summoned to attend as witness to offer testimony in the following case. _

_The accused:  
The vampire __Crispin Russell, renamed Bones,_ _and human co-conspirator, Sookie Stackhouse Northman_

_The charges:  
Unauthorized use of magic._

_Sunday, February 21, 2010 _

_11 p.m._

_Saenger Theatre, New Orleans _

I turned the card over and read it again. Co-conspirator! If that was what they were charging her with, she was in just as much trouble as Bones. They could both be sentenced to death. Cat stood there, staring at me, waiting for me to say something. When I looked at her, images of Bones, in my office, offering to "help" us thwart the contracted hit, flooded my head, and the anger I was holding back broke loose. I grabbed her by the shoulders and roared at her.

"This is all _his_ fault. You do realize that, do you not?"

My fangs extended and I did not care that I was frightening her. Being angry was much better than facing my own incompetence at not being able to protect my wife. Now, she was looking at a death sentence, and my lawyer, Catiliades, was out of town on an extended trip on kingdom business. I couldn't trust this to anyone else. Things had gone from bad to worse with the delivery of a piece of paper.

"Can I see it?" She asked quietly, obviously afraid of me, although she stood her ground, trying not to let me see how rattled she was. She held her hand out for the announcement, and I handed it to her.

Saving Sookie and Bones from a vampire tribunal determined to find them guilty would not be easy. As I watched Cat read the tribunal notice, I wondered if she realized what we were dealing with here. I'd seen enough vampire adjudications to know the tribunal was only a formality-the charges would not have been filed if there was any doubt as to the outcome.

Bones and Sookie would be executed, and I would do all I could to stop it. If whoever was behind this succeeded, I would have my vengeance, and then I would join Sookie in death to be with her, forever.

Maybe Cat was feeling as I did, or maybe she just read the expression on my face, but when she spoke, it was with a kindness designed to comfort me.

"Eric...it's not over yet. We're going to save them from this sham, whatever the cost. I'm ready to die for Bones, if that is what it will take."

The ache inside of me roared, and I couldn't reply. Cat put her arm around me, and when she hugged me, my arms went around her. I wasn't the only one in need of comfort.

As we held each other, I could feel her fangs brush my neck. It felt good, and she was probably hungry, as she had only drank from me once since Bones was arrested. I pressed her head against my neck. She slid her fangs into me, with a gentleness that surprised me, and she started feeding.

Thinking of Sookie as Cat drank from my neck brought about a natural vampire reaction, and I felt the blood rush below, filling me, and my body cried for release. Cat drew my blood into her, sucking my anger away as she swallowed, leaving me with a terrible longing for my wife.

I could smell the humanity that remained in her, and my own fangs throbbed at the scent of it. The lack of blood nourishment, coupled with the sight and smell of her beautiful skin, so close to me, ignited an uncontrollable need to sink own my fangs into flesh, and drink.

I knew it was wrong, but my body ignored my mind and my vampire instincts took control.

**Cat POV**

As I watched Eric read the card, several times over, his expression changed from hope, to anguish, to anger.

"This is all _his_ fault. You do realize that, do you not?" Eric belted out, his tone and steely glare intent on me.

I didn't know what to say, but being shouted at by an intimidating and powerful vampire, my own vampire instincts kicked in, and my fangs ran out before I could control them. But defensive as I should have been, it was a need to nurture that took over. Maybe it was the remaining human part of me acting as I reached for Eric and drew him into my embrace.

"Eric...it's not over yet. We're going to save them from this sham, whatever the cost. I'm ready to die for Bones, if that is what it will take."

My words, and my actions were meant to comfort him, but I realized I needed the comfort as well. We were in this together. He must have sensed my need, and he tightened his grip around me. Standing in Eric's arms, I should only have been thinking about Bones and my need for _his_ embrace, for _his_ blood, for _his _body. But it was Eric standing before me. It was Eric comforting me. It was Eric's smell permeating my senses, it was Eric's neck hovering a mere inch from my mouth, and the urgent need to bite and feed from him was beyond anything I could control at that moment.

When I sensed that he was giving me the go-ahead, I relinquished any last thread of control my conscience had over my actions, and I pierced his flesh with my fangs, drawing in his blood like my life depended on it. _It did,_ _d__idn't it_?

Eric's body shivered and, rather than push me away from him, he held me tighter._ This is wrong,_ _you need to pull away, Cat._ Whatever I was feeling at that moment though, was almost as strong as anything I'd ever felt. And I didn't know how to stop what was happening. I didn't know how to step back, and run away from the moment.

After what felt like the longest minute of my life, he pulled me away from him, and I realized that I was probably about to be presented with the opportunity to get the hell out of the room, to put as much distance between myself and Eric as I could. But instead of retreating, and putting fundamental, mistake preventing, space between us, my hesitation led to his next action.

He swiftly flipped me over his desk, the same desk I had made love to Bones on, and I only had a moment to contemplate Eric's erection against me, his hands forcefully pushing me onto my stomach, and then his hand on my neck, holding me down. I couldn't see him, _hell_, I couldn't see anything as my own body began to betray me, and my eyes began to cloud with the moment.

As I felt his body pinning me beneath him, I hoped we weren't about to make the biggest mistake of our lives. When his fangs pierced my shoulder from behind me seconds later, I swear to God I almost came. _Why the fuck are you letting this happen?_ The immediate response my body felt to the onslaught of the pleasure-pain of Eric's dominance, was unbearably wonderful.

_Fuck_! I wanted to scream, as the shock of what he was doing sank in further, but I remained quiet, tense, not sure what was going to happen next, or if I was even capable of stopping it. If not for the desk beneath me, I would have been on the floor; my body had turned to jelly in a matter of seconds.

When Eric withdrew his fangs from me moments later, he made no effort to move away; just moved closer, molding himself to my back. Resting his forehead in the valley between my shoulder blades, his hand still gripping my neck, he began stroking, almost soothingly, the skin and hair at my nape. As I began to focus, I knew I probably had only a few seconds to end it. It had already gone too far. _Way too far._ I had already lost my mind. I couldn't lose the last shred of decency I still had as well.

It was then I felt it. A very _obvious_ wetness on my back, just between the crack of my ass, and my tailbone. I wouldn't need to see the front of his pants to know what had just happened.

As if he had been reading my thoughts, Eric lifted himself from me, and moved away. I stayed where I was a moment longer, before pushing myself from the desk, and bracing myself against it with my arms. I couldn't look at him yet.

When I did finally turn around, he was looking out the window, his back to me as he spoke. "Forgive me, Cat. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay? I said nothing, and he continued. This entire situation is making me crazy, I just want Sookie back. Please, let us forget this. I am going downstairs to call Pam so you can have time to yourself. When I get back, we can talk about our strategy for the tribunal, okay?"

My breath hitched. I wasn't sure what I had expected him to say, but that wasn't it. I forced a smile, and managed to find my words.

"Yeah. It's forgotten."

I almost laughed internally at the sheer audacity of the statement. As I watched Eric leave the room, I was sure _this_ was something I wasn't likely to forget any time soon. _Or ever._

_I need you back, Bones!_ As the thought drifted through my mind, I wondered if the echoing voice of my conscience had become a permanent part of me.

When Eric was gone, I walked to the window and stood where he had been a moment before. Staring out into the moonlit night, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked quickly to my right, just in time to see the dark shape of a person—a man—who must have been standing near the window, and a flash of what I was sure was red hair. _Oh my God..._

Who the hell was that? More importantly...how much did he see?

* * *

***Lan, Mare and Kristin run and hide***

Soooo...now have we gone too far? To what extent can some actions be forgiven?


	9. Chapter 9

As always, Viking and Bones French kisses to our incredible betas, the talented **FarDareisMai2** and **WildCat79.** Any remaining errors are entirely our own.

This was another surprisingly difficult chapter for us to write. We had different views on character reactions and motivations, but we hope it all makes sense in the end.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost. We're just taking them along on this crazy ride of ours.

A/N: We'd like to pimp The Age of Eric contest. Go here to enter and read these great fics! (remove spaces): http :/ theageoferic. blogspot. com /

* * *

**SPOV**

Ralmiel tossed Bones a dark fetish from his pocket.

Bones turned to me, "Sookie, have you ever dematerialized?"

I shook my head no, but I was _so_ ready to get out of that God-forsaken place, whatever the means.

"Just close your eyes and hold your breath when I say the word. This won't take long. Are you ready?"

I nodded firmly.

"Okay. Here we go, luv." Bones put his arms around me, casting a glance about the room. "Good riddance, shit hole!"

I felt his fist clench the satchel behind my back. With a sharp prickle in the air, our concrete prison disappeared. Everything went dark, and I felt like I was being squeezed through a sieve. Seconds later, light came into view, my body expanded, my lungs filled with air, and I felt the earth under my feet again. Dematerialization was not the most comfortable way to travel, I definitely preferred the limo, but it was fast and effective.

Bones released me from his grip, and I glanced about our new surroundings. We were in the courtyard of an old brick building. It was dark, but I was relieved to discover that we were outside. I took a deep breath. _Ahhh! _The air was fresh and crisp, filled with typical New Orleans dampness. _So good to be free!_ I threw my head back and looked up at the night sky. _The sky!_ Such a wonderful sight for my eyes. My head was flooded with thoughts of what was next for us. Would I see Eric soon? Would Bones see Cat? As I was feeling the relief of our new, unfettered environs, I eyed the courtyard that we were standing in. It was enclosed by high, red-bricked walls that seemed so familiar. Then I realized what it was: _Sophie-Anne's former compound_.

The structure had been built in the late 1800's and used as a monastery for nuns, before the late Queen of Louisiana had purchased it. She used it for formal parties and affairs of state. A little war had taken place there between Sophie-Anne's people and her husband's, Peter Threadgill, King of Arkansas. Eric had a lot of fun "bowling for vampires" that night. I smiled to myself at the memory, but it had been scary too; Peter had been killed, many vampires had died. Sophie-Anne was able to take over Peter's kingdom after his death, and I thought Peter got what he deserved considering he had tried to set Sophie-Anne up so he could steal Louisiana for himself. Later, the old monastery had been damaged by Hurricane Katrina and Sophie-Anne was severely injured in Rhodes, so not much had been done to fix it. When Eric became king, renovations to the roof had finally begun, but the compound was a long way from being fully repaired.

Ralmiel gestured for me and Bones to follow him into a room off the courtyard. It was a nice, candlelit garden room, and had been furnished with patio sofas and chairs. It looked out-of-place compared to the rest of the unfinished building.

Bones closed the door behind us. "What's going on, mate? Why did you bring us here?" I could see that Bones was excited, pacing about, probably every bit as eager as I was to get back to our lives and away from our pit of despair.

Ralmiel took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Bones. Bones opened it, and read what looked like an invitation on formal stationary.

"Tribunal notice. Fancy that," Bones said sarcastically.

"Let me see, Bones." I brought the paper down to my eye level and read it.

"Unauthorized use of magic?" I turned to Bones. He gave me a wicked grin. "Sort of appropriate now, luv, given how we just got out of that underground cess pool."

I snorted. It made me even angrier about the charges. I thought back to the blood exchange, if that was indeed the issue. I didn't much care for any legal entity, supernatural or human, that would dictate to me what I could or could not do in my own home. But at the moment, that was beside the point because we were essentially outlaws on the run as far as the Law Guardians were concerned. After the Dracula Night Party and the attempted hit on Eric and my almost-abduction, Lord knew who else wanted us behind bars.

"Oui, it is best you stay hidden. Your loved ones are being watched. You will be captured again. De diable knows all."

"Right then, I agree. It's not safe to call anyone in this blasted city. The phones will be tapped, but I _will_ ring Mencheres. May I use your phone, mate?" Bones asked the Cajun.

Ralmiel tossed him his cell. Bones started punching in numbers and walked away.

"I 'ope the king has a plan, non?" Ralmiel was staring at me, a crooked smile on his lips.

As I looked back at the red-headed vampire, I felt a cold snap to my brain. I took a step away, shaking off the vision I had seen in his head: Eric throwing Cat against his desk, drinking from her neck. Cat's head thrown back in the throes of pleasure. Eric pressing Cat's body into his desk, thrusting into her... _My God! What else had they done?_

"What did you see? Tell me!" My voice cracked as I yelled at him.

Ralmiel chuckled. "Ah, ma cheri, I am sorry, but she is so tempting to a man such as de king, non? And what did you expect? A lifetime of fidelity?"

"During my life, yes!" I cried.

"Non, you ask too much, ma belle."

Bones walked back over, throwing the phone to Ralmiel. "Mencheres couldn't be reached. What's the bloody matter?"

I was sobbing and could no longer speak.

Ralmiel gave me a sad look. "More 'elp will arrive soon." Then to Bones, "Je dois aller, mon ami," and with a flick of his wrist, Ralmiel was gone.

Bones reached out to steady me. "Sookie, what's wrong, luv?"

Tears were streaking down my face. As I looked at Bones, the vision of Eric and Cat getting hot and heavy over his, _our_, desk ran on a continuous, painful loop in my head.

Bones' dark eyes turned black. "That fucking bastard! Just like that cocksucker Vlad, I should have known not to trust him!" He strode over to a large concrete planter that must have been at least a hundred pounds, raised it over his head, and smashed it to the ground. Dust and pieces of concrete scattered around the room.

"Bones, please! Stop!"

_Try not to panic, Sookie. At least you are free of the damn prison._ Someone needed to remain calm, even if both our hearts were breaking. I tried to collect myself, to stop the tears from flowing. As I wiped my face with the back of my hand, I thought, _surely there must be a good explanation for what Eric and Cat did. Eric still loves me. He's a man, a VAMPIRE, that's all._ But I didn't know how much more upset I could take, and I felt the pit in my stomach that I recognized as _the_ _hunger_ descend on me. _Shit._ As I glanced at Bones, he stared back at me, looking utterly lost.

I completely understood.

**BPOV**

I remained still, looking at Sookie. The thought of the Viking's hands all over Kitten, touching her, feeding her... that was for me, only for me, and _he_ was doing it for her. _Why hadn't I married her in her human world? Would it have made a difference?_ But enough with regretting things I hadn't done. I'd just bloody lost it, and Sookie was trying desperately to be strong for both of us. I walked over to her, and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I shouldn't have gone off like that. And I'm sorry if Eric and Cat did something that might be … regretful." I wiped away her tears with one hand, as my arms held her close.

She looked up at me, and I saw pain, but compassion and understanding in her blue eyes. I sighed. I was feeling bloody shattered myself.

I took her face in my hands, learned down, and kissed her softly on the lips. I'd only intended for it to be brief, but she put her arms around me, pulled us closer, and deepened the kiss.

Such nice lips, I thought, like rose buds. I pulled back for a moment, brushing my mouth over hers, and went back in for seconds. She sighed.

Hmm…I remembered how much I enjoyed pleasing other women, before Kitten, for pay or not. It was immensely satisfying, gratifying them physically, making them feel wanted, especially if their husbands weren't doing the job. I hadn't disliked my job as a whore. I was bloody good at it, and there were very few women whom I couldn't find something desirable about. Whether it was the delicious shape of a woman's nipples, or the curve of her hips, I could always find an aspect that was beautiful, that could keep me hard when the job was rigorous or required my extended participation.

And Sookie was beyond lovely. Her luscious lips, smooth skin, golden hair. She did have the most succulent breasts, and curves...

Before I realized it, my hands had wandered down Sookie's body. They were exploring all her delicious peaks and valleys, so different from Cat's. Kitten's body was beautiful, long and lean, but muscular, strong, and athletic. Sookie's was curvy, very womanly. I wasn't complaining as I kneaded her soft flesh with wanton abandon. Neither was she, by the way.

Then I realized what I was doing. _Fucking hell!_ I wanted Kitten. I was missing Kitten terribly, and I was doing something that I would later regret. That we _both_ would later regret. I broke free of Sookie. She looked at me, hurt mixed with resignation on her face.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, luv." With my hands on her shoulders, I tried to explain. "I was a whore during my human life, and a hitman most of my vampire life. I've seen the lowest of the low, Sookie. Vampires, humans, they all cheat. But I never cheated on Cat. Not when she left me for four long years. I couldn't; I didn't have it in me to do so. Not that I wasn't angry, because I was. That woman can make my blood boil. But I didn't want another woman. None would tempt me, not even Annette. And God knows with her I was close."

"I didn't think Eric had it in him to cheat on me. At least not now," Sookie said sadly.

I thought about what Sookie said. I thought about Kitten. I was thinking a bit more rationally at this point, and I realized my initial anger may have been less warranted than I first believed. Not that I didn't think _something_ intimate had transpired between Kitten and the blasted Viking, but that perhaps, in Sookie's emotionally drained state of mind, she may have _somewhat _fabricated the scene. Or perhaps _Ralmiel_ had…

"Look, luv. We're going on what you saw in that wanker's mind. Ralmiel's a hitman-for-hire. He's pretty much a whore, and I know a lot about prostituting and what it can do to oneself." I paused, looking away. "That said, and given all the things we don't know, I think we should wait before we try to contact Eric or Cat. It's safer that way. We need to find out first who set us up. Communication in New Orleans is being monitored and _bloody hell_, I'm not going to have us imprisoned again if I can help it.

There was more that I didn't say though, and that I shielded in my thoughts from Sookie. I didn't want to try to contact Eric and Kitten, because I first wanted to know _exactly_ what our spouses had done, and why Ralmiel saw what he did. I trusted Kitten, but I couldn't say the same about the Viking. In addition, I wasn't sure how Sookie would react to our talking to them just then, considering how we were both feeling about what we had just "seen." And, there was our own recent culpability: Sookie's scent fresh on my skin, her kiss lingering on my lips.

**SPOV**

As I listened to Bones, a part of me suddenly didn't care anymore if my husband had a failing. _He is a vampire after all._ I was feeling curiously ambiguous about my own temptations as well. I hadn't had Eric's body or blood in what, almost a week? Maybe the bond was slipping, or maybe it was just me, maybe I was tired and hungry, but at that moment I wasn't concerned that I had just made out, and then some, with another man. I was feeling lonely, dejected, upset, and I had needed some warmth from a man, even if that man wasn't Eric. Hadn't Eric gotten something himself from Cat? Yeah, I was feeling angry enough at Eric and Cat to not want to try to contact them at the moment.

"Bones, I understand—" I started.

The French doors to the courtyard opened, and Amelia came bolting in.

"Sookie!" she cried, running over and wrapping her arms around me.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you're ok! And it's all thanks to Sam and my dad!" she blurted out.

"What?" I pulled away to look at her.

"Sam has been all over the city tracking you. He finally detected your scent at the welded doors of the old bomb shelter in Lakeview."

"That dog will get a bloody good bone for that," Bones said dryly. "Amelia, do you have a mobile? I'm going to try Mencheres again."

Amelia dug her cell phone out of her bag, and handed it to Bones. Then, she turned back to me. "What a disgusting place, Sook! You'd think they'd treat the Queen of Louisiana a little better than that!"

"I'm not the queen, I'm the consort …Well, it doesn't matter. So Sam found us, and your father helped? I thought he didn't like magic or supes?"

"Well, I haven't wanted to say anything to you before, Sook, but my dad is cool now. He's been helping me with my magic shop, and paying for some top notch spell-caster classes for me. He realized that it was politically smart for him as a businessman to embrace magic, and be friends with the supernatural community, especially with all the rebuilding the city has needed since Katrina."

"So, your father contacted Ralmiel?"

Amelia made a grimace, and I read clearly her disgust. "That vampire's magic is not our magic, Sookie. He deals in the dark arts, voodoo. Remember Hallow? Yeah, something like that. He'll work for anyone for a fee. But we didn't know how else to get you out of that horrible place once Sam had tracked you there. My father doesn't have the same scruples I have in regards to the magic Ralmiel uses, but I still wouldn't let my father meet with that man. We used Sam as the go-between to hire Ralmiel, and to show him where you were being held."

"Your father paid for Ralmiel's services then?" I asked.

"Of course, Sook! He sees it as a, um, business investment. He's been wanting to meet with Eric, but I've been resistant in introducing him. I didn't want to take advantage of your friendship, you know? Anyway, my father saw helping to free you and Bones as an opportunity to get in good with Eric. And I really didn't care what his motivations were; I just wanted you out of there."

"Amelia, I appreciate all you, Sam, your father, even Ralmiel, have done for us." I said gratefully.

Amelia got a serious expression on her face. "But Sookie, this is bigger than just you and Bones. There's a supernatural power struggle going on in New Orleans, and it's going to get worse before it gets better. We haven't contacted Eric because your house and Fangtasia are bugged. Communications, email, and texting are being intercepted; everyone is being watched. We brought you here because this building has been empty and not in use for years, so we deemed it safe. I fixed up this room, so you would have somewhere nice to hide."

"Who is 'we,' Amelia?"

"Why, your supporters, Sooks! The witching community, weres, shifters, demons, some ghosts, even a few ghouls. We don't agree with what that bitch Majestic or the Law Guardians are doing. They are in each other's pockets, and have been running this city, badly, for decades. Arresting you and Bones like that on trumped up charges, holding you prisoners was the last straw for us."

And I thought it was the humans running New Orleans who were corrupt! _Geez Louise!_

Bones had walked back over to us, and handed Amelia her phone. "True that, and thank you for your help, luv, in freeing us." Amelia smiled at Bones as he turned to me. "Sookie, I've had no luck contacting Mencheres and he doesn't have bloody voice mail, which is just as well. We'll stay here while I figure out what our next step will be."

"That's fine, Bones," I replied, then back to Amelia, "Do you know why Ralmiel would go to my house?"

Amelia's eyes widened. "Ralmiel went to Eric?" Then she cursed under her breath.

Bones crossed his arms. "I suspect I know the reason, more money. Was probably looking to pad his purse once he set us free, scurvy bugger."

Amelia frowned. "Well, I never liked that guy, but he did do his job at least and brought y'all here. Sook, I'm going to have to go now. There's a bathroom off this room you can use to wash up, and a little kitchenette we've stocked with food."

"Thanks so much, Amelia." I gave her a hug.

"I'll see you soon." Amelia grabbed her big purse, as Bones nodded his goodbye to her. Then she walked out the French door, closing it behind her.

Suddenly, it was very quiet.

I turned awkwardly to Bones. "I, um, need to feed." As much as I hated asking, I was feeling the hunger even more now and I knew what happened if I waited too long.

Bones nodded, and we walked over to sit on the sofa. As he began rolling up his sleeve, I looked at his strong arm and the veins at the surface of his pale skin. A thought crossed my mind: _the third time's the charm_.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think about the kiss? Do you still love us or should we hide? *bites nails*

We'd like to send special hugs and kisses to our Alice, AmmNIwriter, who always leaves us such wonderfully detailed and hilarious summaries of each chapter. But we do love all our readers and reviewers. We take every comment to heart. So thank you all! Or as Ralmiel would say, "Merci beaucoup, mes amis!"


	10. Chapter 10

As always, Viking and Bones deep kisses to our incredible betas, the talented **FarDareisMai2** and **WildCat79.** Any remaining errors are entirely our own.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost. We're just taking them along on this crazy ride of ours.

A/N: We'd like to pimp The Age of Eric contest. Go here to enter and read these great fics! (remove spaces): http :/ theageoferic. blogspot. com /

* * *

**Cat POV**

Eric never mentioned what happened that night in his office, and there was no way I was mentioning it. I could say I didn't think about Eric's body pressed against mine on that desk or that I wasn't turned on by what happened, but then I'd be lying. And the guilt over it just made me think of Bones, and my heart was in shreds over missing him. I could live on someone else's blood if I had to, but I didn't want to think about a life without Bones.

After we had cleaned up from that scene in his office, we moved to the library to talk about what might happen at the tribunal, and fighting strategies. We kept busy, and he was so focused on the tribunal, I didn't mention that red-haired bush lurker I saw at the window. He was more concerned with the Law Guardians. Eric didn't have any experience with them, so I told him about the night Bones fought Gregor, and how I killed Gregor using the pyrokinesis I got when I drank from Vlad.

First Vlad, and now Eric. My mother would probably call me a slut. It wouldn't be the first time.

I silently vowed to keep everything on the search-and-destroy level from now on. I'd stick to talking about taking out Marie's ghouls rather than thinking about the pent-up sexual feelings that played out on top of Eric's desk, or how much I missed Bones' naked body next to mine.

I called Mencheres, Spade, Vlad, even Ian and didn't get any answer. That made me think they knew there was trouble. I finally got a message to Mencheres, and he was on his way. Color me surprised, but for the first time, I was relieved he was coming.

The rest could have been on their way to New Orleans, and I needed to know what they knew about the inner-workings of vampire law. I wasn't about to go into the tribunal without backup. After all, I almost lost my head the last time I tangled with the Law Guardians. What did I know about vampire laws, anyway? I could barely follow the human laws.

Eric was making calls too, and the next night I found out who he had been able to get in touch with when there was a knock on the library door.

Vlad entered the room with a flourish, my mother not far behind him.

"Vlad, Justina. Thank you for coming back to New Orleans," Eric lowered his head. Vlad did the same in return. My mother, not sure how to respond, but with a smile directed at Eric, curtsied.

"Northman, I hope we can be of some assistance. Sookie should not have been taken. And Cat, my dear, sorry about the mess Bones has gotten himself into."

I glared at Vlad.

"Really? You know this hasn't happened because of anything Bones has done, Vlad! You need to help us, not criticize him."

"I'm sorry, Cat, my dear. You are correct. Northman, how may I be of service?"

"Let's you and I speak in private." Eric directed Vlad out of the room.

_What is it with these men? _And now, I was left alone in the room with my mother. _Just fucking great!_

"Catherine, you look terrible. You have circles under your eyes and your skin looks gray."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Mother, _I've been having a damn picnic here."

"Well, you don't have to snap at me like that! Vlad and I just cut short a ski vacation in Lake Tahoe to come back here and help your good-for-nothing husband. Why couldn't you have married a nice, upstanding vampire like Eric Northman? He's a former Viking and a king. Instead, you hooked up with a criminal and male prostitute."

I clenched my fists. Steam was probably blowing out my ears I was so angry.

"How dare you, _Mother_! You are talking about the man I love, and he might be put to death tomorrow! You have some nerve coming in here and…" I tried to finish my sentence, but my mouth was dry and my head was spinning. The floor started coming up to meet my body, and everything went black.

**Eric POV**

Vlad followed me into my office, and promptly relaxed into a seat on the couch. I settled into a nearby chair, although I probably would not end up staying there. Vlad didn't waste time getting to the reason we were suddenly reunited.

"A tribunal, is it? You do realize that Magestic is playing a game with you, don't you, Northman?" He looked around the room while he spoke and his tone was matter-of-fact and cocky, as if he had the solution to our predicament already figured out.

"Of course, I do. Which is exactly why I have refrained from taking action until we know more about what her game is—then I will force her hand. It hasn't been easy for me to sit back while my wife is under arrest on false charges, and Marie knows it."

"Oh, I'm sure she is livid over the fact you haven't taken the bait." A small smile creased his face, and he pulled at the beard on his chin. "A little rumble with Marie and her ghoul squad? Well, that just sounds like fun. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I had to admit, the thoughts of making Marie Laveau pay for the pain she was inflicting on me made me want to unleash everything I had on her. The battle lines were being drawn, and the forces assembled. Having Vlad the Impaler on my side was not something to take for granted, and I had not even met Mencheres yet. He was older than I, and very powerful, and I would be lucky to have them both at my side in this altercation.

"Fun, indeed, it's been a while since we've all had a good blowout. If Marie Laveau is behind this, she should remember that the longer she makes me wait, the more creative and deadly the retribution. I've already warned her of the consequences if anything happens to Sookie or Bones."

Vlad's eyebrows went up, in surprise, as if he did not know we had already met with Marie. I thought Cat would have told him.

"You have spoken with Marie, then?" Vlad asked, paying more attention than he had at the beginning of the conversation.

"Yes. Cat and I met with her. According to her, she only informed the Law Guardians where to find Bones and Sookie, nothing else. But let me ask this, how can Marie influence the Law Guardians? That's the part that makes no sense to me…yet."

"Good question, Northman. Mencheres is coming, isn't he? He might know something about that magic business. He does have experience with the magical arts, if you will."

Bones had mentioned Mencheres when he brought that damn rug for the blood exchange. I wondered if Bones even knew what he was doing that night. At the time, I disregarded what he said, thinking he was teasing Sookie and Cat. No doubt there was more to it.

Whatever the case, magic or not, the blood exchange had given her enhanced powers…but at what cost? Mencheres needed to answer some questions about what exactly went on in my office that night.

"Yes, Mencheres is coming. It took a few days, but Cat finally got a hold of him. He said he knew nothing of the charges. He should be here anytime now." I explained.

Vlad leaned forward and said, "As much as I don't think the sod deserves it, Bones _is_ the co-ruler of their line, and he should have been informed. Marie must be sure of herself to take on Mencheres."

"I am sure Marie isn't too happy about my wife getting friendly with Cat, and Bones staying in New Orleans with the possibility of an alliance that could threaten her position in New Orleans."

All the supernatural factions would be against such an alliance, with the ghouls being the tip of the iceberg. Marie would use the threat of an alliance such as this as a bargaining tool in the supernatural communities.

"It always comes down to property and power, doesn't it-who has it, and who wants it." Vlad quipped.

"This is about more than property and power to me." Dracula he might be, but I wasn't letting him imply my wife was just property.

He replied in that off-hand manner of his I was getting used to, "I can see that. So, how is Cat holding up?"

I saw something in his eyes when he said her name. I could not name it, but it was there just the same.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. It has been hard…on both of us…this waiting game, and Cat's been ready to rumble, as you say, from the first day they went missing." I replied.

Vlad laughed and then became serious, "Same old Cat…even as a vampire. Has she…?" He paused.

"Fed? Yes." I walked over to the window, remembering the night in my office, Cat panting on my desk, the desire on her face.

Vlad said nothing, and when I turned around to face him, his knowing smile told me he knew who had been feeding her.

"Perhaps it would be best if you fed her before the tribunal? I understand she's had your blood before?" I asked.

It would be best she did not feed from me...again.

"Yes, she has had my blood."

Again, Vlad had that wistful look on his face.

"Yes, although it wasn't a surprise when Cat told me, considering Sookie received your gifts as well, and now has similar capabilities."

Vlad sat up and gave me a quizzical look. "What are you talking about, Northman?"

"Your pyrokinesis,Vlad."

"You think Sookie developed pyrokinesis from me? How does it manifest itself?" Vlad wore a cocky little smile, as if he was pleased with himself.

"She tends to get a little warm, when she gets …excited."

Vlad broke into a hearty laugh. "I guess I just have that effect on women. Although it is interesting your human wife acquired it. Well, no telling how your wife might turn out with my blood, your blood, and that uppity peasant Bones' blood in her. That's quite a cocktail for any human to handle."

"And none of that will matter if she is executed and we go to war."

A knock on the office door interrupted the conversation.

"Enter."

The butler announced our new arrival. "Your majesty, Master Mencheres."

Mencheres didn't walk into the room—he glided in with power and grace, the likes of which I hadn't seen in some time. He stopped just inside the door and looked around, giving a little nod to Vlad when his gaze passed over him.

As soon as he entered, I could feel his power filling the room. This was no ordinary vampire. He looked to be in his twenties in human age, which would make him around my own age when I was turned. But I could feel that his power level surpassed mine, and I was glad we weren't facing him in a fight. He wore his long dark hair loosely around his shoulders, and his complexion was dark for a vampire. His brown eyes scanned the room.

No one said a word. Mencheres continued his inspection of the room, taking a walk around the perimeter until he came to stop right in front of me.

"I am Mencheres." He bowed his head, just a little.

"Eric Northman. I hope we will be able to help each other in this matter."

"May I see the tribunal notice?"

I picked up the notice from the desk and handed it to him. He read it, and handed it back.

"Is this the room where the alleged unauthorized magic occurred?"

"Yes." Vlad watched, his eyes fixed on Mencheres face.

Mencheres took another walk around the room, stopping in various locations, before he sat down on the couch next to Vlad. I took a seat in the chair, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Sorry to hear your wife is mixed up in this, Northman, but all is not as bleak as it seems. Is Cat here?"

"Yes, she is downstairs with her mother." Mencheres eyebrow twitched at the mention of Justina, a barely perceptible motion.

"Please have Cat come here, and have her bring the rug with her. Then we will start to fix this mess."

**Cat POV**

I awoke to vampire blood in my mouth and a wrist at my lips.

"Good to have you back with us, Catherine. What a messy feeder you are! You did better when I breast-fed you as a baby. You really need to work on your latching and sucking skills, and you wasted some of my blood. What a mess!"

I was lying on the floor, my mother sitting next to me. I pulled away from her and sat up, horrified.

"You _fed_ me, Mother?" I put my hands to my mouth.

"Goodness, Catherine. I know about your diet, Vlad told me. You've been out for half an hour. What kind of mother do you think I am that I would let you starve to death?"

_Oh, God. Strike me dead, please!_

"Did someone call?" Vlad poked his head back into the room. He saw me cowering in the corner, my hands still clutching my mouth, and he winked at me.

"Mencheres is here, Cat. He wants you to come to the office and bring the damn rug Bones used that night‒do you have it here?"

"It's back at the townhouse. I'll have to get it." I jumped up from the floor.

"I'll take you. We'll go the quick way."

Great. The last time I flew with Vlad, I ended up neck raping him. Yeah, this was just great. Just what I needed, more temptation. But I'd suck it up, since every minute brought me closer to getting Bones back.

* * *

Hoped you liked the new arrivals to the story! Your comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading and commenting. *hugs*


	11. Chapter 11

As always, Viking and Bones kisses to our incredible betas, the talented **FarDareisMai2** and **WildCat79.** Any remaining errors are entirely our own.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost. We're just taking them along on this crazy ride of ours.

* * *

**Cat POV**

It didn't take long for Vlad to fly us to the empty townhouse. Liza and Fabian vanished when Bones went missing, worried about what was going down with the ghouls. They thought it would be safer to leave Bones' townhouse and at least they left me a note to tell me they were leaving.

I checked the phone for messages out of habit, knowing hearing from Bones was a long shot, and it wasn't like Marie Laveau was going to leave me directions to my incarcerated husband. _"Hey, Bones is being held by the Law Guardians, and if you want to see him before he's executed, check this secret location."_ Yeah, right.

"The rug is upstairs, Vlad. I'll be right back." Bones had stashed the satchel and rug in the back of our closet. I braced myself as I ascended the stairs—I knew Bones' scent would be strongest in our bedroom. It hit me when I entered the room, and I dug my nails into my palm to keep the tears from starting. I missed him so much, and this week seemed as long as the four years we spent apart, before we had our vampire binding.

_No sense in dragging this out_, I told myself, and I yanked the closet door open, and there was no easy way to get past his scent. It would be stronger there, almost painful to my new vampire senses.

The closet was full, and I had to separate the clothing to get to the back. The red and black Alexander McQueen dress Bones bought me for the Dracula Night party hung right in front, taunting me, and I couldn't keep myself from caressing the silk in my fingers, and then I brought it to my nose to smell Bones' scent mixed with mine on the fabric. The tears started falling then, just a few at first, increasing until I could no longer brush them away with my fingers. Dammit, Cat. Get yourself together.

Vlad must have come into the room at some point, because when I finally pulled the satchel from the closet, he was sitting on the bed watching me. He said nothing, no pity, no admonitions for crying, nothing. He knew better.

I gave my face a quick wipe with my hand, and sat down next to him on the bed. He took my hand in his, just as he did when I stayed with him after Bones left me because I had gone to Gregor. His hands were the same as I remembered them, with scars crisscrossing the back of them, mementos from his human days. I focused on their pattern, as a distraction from the pain in my heart.

He gave me a few minutes to compose myself, handing me the box of tissues from the nightstand with his free hand. He never let go of me, and his quiet comfort made me realize how I had let my guard down when Vlad and Mencheres arrived. I was worn out from keeping my emotions in check in front of Eric, wondering if I would have to feed from him again, and if I did, I worried if we would be able to keep the sexual feelings under control. Having Vlad and Mencheres here gave me other options.

I looked at Vlad and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did Northman treat you well?"

I flinched. Great, and Vlad noticed. "Yeah," was all I said, keeping emotion from my voice.

"You lie like that to the Law Guardians, and you'll need to worry about more than Bones. Your reputation with the Law Guardians is tenuous right now. Veritas would welcome another opportunity to take your head. Be careful, Cat."

His warning about the Law Guardians was clear. I had to be careful with the Guardian Council. I almost paid with my life not so long ago for interfering with them. But Vlad was also fishing to find out why the mention of Eric Northman made me flinch. Well, let him guess what might have happened, I wasn't about to tell him, or anyone about that night.

"If it wasn't for Eric, I'd be going through this alone. I couldn't get in touch with any of you. It's been rough on both of us. That's all there is to it." I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach.

"Have you fed today?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, my mother—thank you very much." I rolled my eyes and we both laughed.

"Well, maybe you'd like a more potent vintage."

I hated to drink from Vlad, especially since I had told Bones I wouldn't drink from Vlad again, but with the tribunal the next night, I needed all the strength I could get. The pyrokinetics I had received in the past from Vlad were wearing off, and I could recharge them with the ingestion of his blood. My mother's blood might sustain me, but it couldn't give me the vampire powers I could get from Vlad's blood. Better to go to the tribunal with everything I could. Bones might not like me drinking from Vlad, but I knew he would understand why I did it.

"Okay. But not here. Downstairs and from your wrist. And I'm only doing it to build up my strength so don't get any ideas."

"Never." He smiled, as cocky and sure of himself as ever.

I looked at my friend, a new confidence washing over me, since I didn't have to drink from Eric, or face that temptation. Once again, Vlad was there for me when Bones couldn't be. It was getting to be a habit, one I was coming to depend on, but wasn't all that sure it was good for me. Yes, Vlad and I were friends, but I knew there could be a fine line between friendship and falling in love; after all, Bones and I, started off as friends, didn't we? And no matter what had happened in the past or what might happen as we faced the tribunal, there would be no one but Bones for me, and I wanted a minute alone in the bedroom we shared, before facing the tribunal with the Law Guardians.

"I'll see you downstairs then. I need a minute, okay?"

"Not too long. Mencheres is waiting."

Vlad was right, as usual. No sense in spending precious time pining for Bones when I could be getting ready to free him. At least with Mencheres there, we could work toward getting Bones back, instead of playing the waiting game we had been for the prior week.

Mencheres knew more about the Law Guardians and the Guardian Council than any of us, and if there was some way to get Bones out of the predicament he was in, Mencheres would know it. I took one last look around, planting an image of Bones in my mind, free and back in my arms, in our bed. A little positive thinking wouldn't hurt. With a sigh, I closed the bedroom door.

Vlad was waiting for me in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. His coat was off, and he had rolled up his sleeves, exposing his wrists.

Trying to be casual, I reached for his hand and before I knew what happened, he twirled me around, placing my back against his chest, his arm around me, and his wrist at my mouth. My fangs popped from the suddenness of the move, and closeness of the blood under his skin. I bit hard, his cinnamon and smoke scent flavoring the blood I drank with deep, rough pulls, while he held me tight against him. His body was stiff with control, although his cheek rubbed against my hair, and heard a low moan in his throat as I drank. His blood tasted rich, satisfying, and familiar, but no matter how good it was, it wasn't Bones' blood.

I was about to sink my fangs into his wrist for a second time, when I turned and looked up at Vlad as he watched me about to bite him. The look of bliss on his face made me a bit uncomfortable. I stopped. The punctures healed, and I gently let his wrist go, and stepped out of his arms.

I broke the awkward silence, as Vlad fixed his sleeve and put on his coat. "I feel much better. Thank you."

"No problem at all, Cat. Anytime," he said, with a little smirk.

We took to the sky moments later, heading back to Eric and Sookie's house, and as I held on tight to the satchel containing the rug, I wondered how long it would take for Vlad's blood to kick-start the pyrokinetic power I absorbed from drinking it. Because if I didn't get Bones back soon, it would be "burn baby burn" at the tribunal.

**0oo0**

Vlad flew us back to Eric's house and he followed me to Eric's office. The room looked different, with the couches and chairs rearranged so that they formed a circle. Mencheres sat next to Eric, and I handed the satchel over.

"Mencheres. Thanks for coming. This is the rug you told Bones to use that night." I looked around. "Where is my mother?"

Eric answered. "Pam took your mother to feed."

I shuddered at the thought of those two together, draining some unfortunate donor, and I had a feeling I was going to owe Pam for this, although my mother tended to be nice to everyone but me and Bones.

I sat down on the couch next to Mencheres and Vlad took a seat next to Eric. Mencheres opened the satchel at this feet, and pulled out the red square, inhaling deeply of the rug and the brown bag it was in. He turned it over and inhaled again, before he folded it up and put it back in the bag.

"Well? What's going on?"

"What happened here on the night in question, Cat? Show me where everyone was standing." He stood up and held out his hand. I prepared myself for the sizzle of power I would feel when I touched him.

I walked over to where I had placed the rug. "Bones and Sookie stood on the rug, exchanged blood and afterward, she could read vampire minds. Bones wrapped up the rug and we took it home." I didn't think he needed to know Bones and I had some mind-blowing sex on the bookcase ladder and on Eric's desk.

The office door opened, and in walked Pam and my mother, looking quite rosy after feeding.

"Catherine, it would have been nice of you to tell me you and Vlad were leaving immediately. Thank goodness Eric took care of me while you were gone." She sat down on the couch next to Vlad.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad they took care of you, Mother. And thank you Eric, Pam. Okay, Mencheres, spit it out. What's going on?"

"Eric, your wife is a born telepath?"

"Yes, she's always been able to hear human's thoughts."

"Never vampires?"

Eric looked decidedly uncomfortable, and I knew why. He wanted to keep Sookie's powers secret, the fewer people knowing, the better. Bones did the same thing when he got powers from Mencheres…he didn't want anyone to know what they were or how powerful.

"Sometimes, she might get a flash of something after she has vampire blood, but the ability was not consistent or predictable."

"Forgive my personal question, but how often does she take your blood?"

Vlad interrupted before Eric could answer. "So it's possible she was already on her way to being able to read vampires, without the benefit of Bones or the rug?"

Mencheres gave him an irritated look. "Yes. There was no smell of magic on the rug, black or otherwise"

"Then why did you tell Bones to use it, Mencheres? He told me he talked to you about it."

"Bones does not know the entire story of this rug and its powers. There is something magical about this rug, and there isn't time to explain it right now. But it did nothing that night to increase Eric's wife's telepathy." He paused. "However, there is great magic and power in this room, and that may have helped things along. I'm surprised you don't feel it, Eric."

"My wife had her witch friend put wards on the house. Perhaps that is why I don't feel anything."

Mencheres nodded in agreement.

I remembered something Sookie had told me when she gave me a tour when we met. "Sookie told me there was magic in this room. So what does this mean, Mencheres? Is it enough to clear the charges against them?

"They might take my word for it, if they have not investigated Sookie's new powers. If they know all she can do, they will believe magic was involved. I will address the Guardian Council as a witness for Bones. However, there is more to this situation. How did anyone know what went on here, and that your wife had increased her telepathy?"

"I know the importance of keeping such things secret, and there was no one here that night but the four of us. I would not let such information become common knowledge."

Suddenly, I thought about that red-haired man I saw outside Eric's office that night. Could he be involved in this? Had he been watching the night Bones and Sookie exchanged blood?

"I saw someone outside one night, maybe it wasn't the first time." Everyone looked at me.

Eric annoyed tone told me he wasn't happy about my revelation. "When did you see someone outside my home? And why didn't you tell me?"

"It was the night you got the tribunal notice. I thought I saw a red-haired man in the bushes, but then we started talking about the tribunal and I forgot about it."

Eric looked at me, and then walked over to the window. I could tell he was remembering that night and mulling over the ramifications of someone seeing us. He didn't look happy.

"You saw him at _this_ window?" he asked.

"Yes. He was hiding in the bushes. I saw him for just a second, then he was gone."

"Pam, have Alcide check that out immediately."

"Yes, Eric," she answered as she walked out of the office, cell phone in hand, making the call before Eric even finished his directive.

"Mencheres, if Marie Laveau is behind this and she is trying to test me as King of Louisiana, how can she influence the Guardian Council? Why bring them and Bones into it?" Eric asked as he sat back down with us.

He seemed calmer, but I had spent enough time with him over the previous week to know he had anger that boiled under the surface. His face was impassive as he waited for Mencheres to answer.

"She would merely need to file a complaint. With Bones' recent history with the Law Guardians, they might accept a complaint against him without substantiation. But, they would expect her to provide proof before a tribunal was arranged. So I would assume she gave them something…or someone."

"So, if someone was watching that night, they would be her proof?" I asked.

"Yes. And they would not believe that Eric's wife could acquire vampire telepathy without the use of magic, as she is human." Mencheres explained.

Vlad spoke up. "Well, all of this is interesting conjecture. The real question is what are we going to do about it?"

"We will start by disputing the magic charge. If the council accepts our evidence, they must release Bones. But Marie will have thought of that, too, and I doubt that she would risk looking foolish. I suspect there is more to this," Mencheres replied.

The last time Bones and I visited Marie, Bones met with her alone, and I had a feeling there was more to their relationship than he was telling me.

Eric shifted in his seat. "Sookie is not of your lines or under the jurisdiction of your Guardian Council. How could she be arrested?"

"She is arrested as a human accomplice, but I believe Sookie's arrest was merely a means to get you involved in this, Eric."

Justina looked at Eric, and asked, "If you don't have a council, how are your laws enforced?"

I wasn't aware my mother was following the conversation so closely, and I felt a swell of pride at her question. Vlad must be rubbing off on her. I was even more amazed that she didn't add some insult to Bones as part of it.

"We expect our area sheriffs to handle any local trouble. In the case of more serious crimes, or if they cannot be resolved by the sheriff, the matter may be escalated to the King, or a special judicial council could be arranged if the matter involves a king or has special circumstances. Our highest law authority is the Ancient Pythoness, a revered ancient oracle, she was converted by the most primitive of our kind, and she is considered our oldest vampire."

"Couldn't we get this Python vampire to step in on Sookie's behalf? She would fall under your laws as your wife, right?" I asked, hoping this might be a way to free Sookie.

"I doubt the Ancient Pythoness would get involved, but she might if she knew of Sookie's new abilities. But there's the problem…I don't want her new abilities to be common knowledge. It's too dangerous for Sookie."

"I agree with Eric." Mencheres said.

"What if they won't release them? Then what?" I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"We fight," Eric answered.

"Eric and I will face the council. Vlad and Cat, you will find a place to watch the proceedings, and be ready to fight when needed. Enforcers will check us for weapons at the door, and anything they find will be confiscated. Eric, what do you know of this venue? Can we hide weapons there before tonight's tribunal?"

"It will be done."

"Good."

"I'm coming with you." Justina piped in.

"Mother, you should stay here."

"Catherine, You've involved me in your fights before and don't think I'm going to stay here cooling my heels worrying about all of you. I won't do it."

"Cat's right, Justina." Eric tried to help.

"Oh, let her come. She can handle it." Vlad winked at my mother, then raised his eyebrows at me. I was outnumbered.

"Okay, Mom. Don't make me regret this." I wouldn't want to be left home either, but I knew my mother was no fan of Bones, and I questioned how far she would go to defend him if it came to that.

"Everyone, please rest here as my guests. We'll need to feed before the tribunal and I'll have donors available here and at Fangtasia if needed later tonight," Eric said.

Mencheres looked at me. "Cat, I can offer you my blood."

I'd had the blood of everyone in the room, and as much as Menchere's and Eric's blood was the strongest, I was still most comfortable with Vlad. I knew what power his blood would give me, and since I couldn't bring my knives on me, his pyrokinetic power was the next best thing.

"Thank you, Mencheres, but…Vlad, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Certainly...tomorrow then." Vlad looked pleased, and I couldn't look at my mother's face, thinking she might be jealous of me drinking Vlad's blood. I wasn't exactly sure how serious her relationship with Vlad was, and I sure wasn't planning on getting into that conversation with her. I didn't need the stress.

There was a knock at the door, and it was Eric's butler again.

"Your majesty, Master Spade."

Spade entered the room, bowed to Mencheres, and gave a nod to Eric, before he came over to me. He kissed my cheek. "Cat, I'm here to help. Whatever you need."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again, and I hugged Spade for coming. I should have known he would be here for his best friend. I looked around the room, at everyone so focused on getting Bones and Sookie back, and I knew in my heart we would succeed. I hoped the price of success wouldn't be too high.

* * *

Okay, Okay, I know… what's going on with Bones and Sookie?

Thanks for reading and we'd love to hear from you! Your comments are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Much love and thanks to our incredible betas, **FDM **and **WildCat78**. Any remaining mistakes are our own.

Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost own these awesome characters. We're just taking them on this crazy, wild-ass ride of ours!

**Recap:** So, _what-the-hell_ have Bones and Sookie been up to? Last we saw of our master vampire and telepath, Sam had tracked them to the underground bunker where they were being held. Amelia hired Ralmiel and his magic satchels for a prison break with the help of her moneybags father. Ralmiel brought Bones and Sookie to Sophie-Anne's old compound, a former monastery, for them to hide from Marie Laveau and the Law Guardians. Turns out, Marie had been pissing off A LOT of supes in New Orleans. Sookie picked up from Ralmiel's thoughts that he had witnessed Eric biting Cat and getting a little hot and heavy with her on his desk. Sookie and Bones got upset by this news (mind reading can be such a _bitch_ sometimes!), and they shared a kiss.

And now, without further adieu, Bones and Sookie…

* * *

**B****ones ****POV**

Sookie raised her eyes from my wrist, licking her bloody lips, a dazed expression on her face. Suddenly, I saw … _a green gaze_ … _screams echoed as lovely bodies fell … sparks flying across the night sky…_

"Bones? What's wrong?" Sookie had her hand on my arm, her brow furrowed with concern.

I blinked. "It's nothing, luv."

"You need to feed."

I shook my head. "No need to push any bonding issues. Besides, I'm not hungry."

Sookie had fed from me three times, but I had only sipped her twice, not enough to cause worry. Certainly not in any quantity to compete with the Viking. _Bastard_. I tried not to think of his arms around Kitten, fangs in her neck, pounding his hips into her on that bloody desk. I tried not to think about my little snogging session with Sookie either … although that was for comfort, not to get my rocks off. I was still ashamed of myself, however, for having done it.

"You're blocking me, so I can't hear your thoughts, but I can smell that you're lying to me."

My eyes shot to Sookie. "What did you say?"

"I can … _smell_ … you." She suddenly looked confused. "What does that mean, Bones? I can tell you're withholding something from me, because you smell a little sweet. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense ... if you're a vampire."

Sookie glanced away, trailing a thumb along the edges of her upper teeth.

"No fangs yet?" I chuckled. "Or maybe it's the quantities of assorted vamp juice you've ingested recently."

"Yeah, that's probably it." She tucked some blonde strands behind her ear. "My sense of smell has gotten _really_ strong, but I hadn't noticed I could smell emotions until just now. Of course I'm hearing voices everywhere and that can be quite distracting."

"Quite." Didn't I know _that_. Then I heard the thoughts in her head, the many things she could smell, like me and Kitten on the desk and bookshelf ladder … _My, she was getting to be a competent sniffer_ … I gathered other things, _concerns_, running through her head as well.

"You've got pyrokinetic abilities from Vlad, vampire mind reading from me …"

_Hmm … did Sookie have the ability like Cat had to absorb powers?_ _But what had she received from Eric? His only known special power was his impressive flying skills, and Sookie couldn't fly—_

"Not that I've tried." Sookie smirked.

_Blasted telepathy._ I smiled. _I'll need to shield my thoughts better. I was more careful in that bleedin' prison cell. Amazing what the taste of freedom can do to oneself, you literally let your guard down._

"Well, at the risk of losing life or limb, we'll wait before you start jumping off of roof tops, luv."

"If you insist…" She grinned.

Something was going on with Sookie. I could hear her ticker beating loud and clear, but if my undead life with Kitten had taught me anything, it was that supernatural natures came in all shapes, sizes, thumping hearts, or not… Cat's Nosferatu traits were well presented before she turned. Sookie was of mixed blood as well: she was of Fae descent, and a telepath to boot. Added to her genetic cocktail was Sookie's considerable consumption of vampire blood, which had undoubtedly extended her human life. She, like Kitten, looked to be in her mid-twenties, when I knew Sookie's true age was over thirty.

I heard footsteps on the brick pavers outside and the mind-chatter before the knock on the French doors. The loud broadcaster of a witch had returned. With guests.

The door flew open. "Sookie, Bones, look who I brought!" Amelia pranced into the room, Liza and Fabian trailing behind. Their hands, the non-spectral ones, were filled with grocery bags. Amelia lifted an arm, "And we got booze!"

"Ames, if you've got a gin and tonic in that bag, I owe you my firstborn child."

"Sook," Amelia theatre-whispered, "You can't have a baby with Eric. He's a _vampire_."

Sookie laughed. "Just a saying, hon. Please pass me a drink, and make it a strong one."

"Let's sit down." Amelia gestured to the table and chairs in the corner, and began unloading the bags of food and drink. Sookie seated herself next to her friend who was already busy unscrewing the gin bottle. Looked like there was a bag of ice and a cocktail shaker too. Quite a resourceful little conjurer she was.

"Master Bones!" Liza came running over to me, Fabian gliding behind her. She wrapped her small arms around my waist. "I was so worried!" Her eyes and smile were wide as I patted her shoulders.

"Well, I'll be buggered. My little ghoul and ghost. Shouldn't you be at the house?"

I thought of Kitten alone in our home and it made me ache for her.

"Liza and I flew the coop after those men came for you." Fabian's transparent form was bouncing in the air as he spoke. "We were afraid they would take Liza when they started questioning ghouls, so we went to Amelia's."

"Questioning ghouls, aye?" I turned to Liza.

"Yes, sir," she gulped.

_Smashing_.

So Majestic was going full throttle, was she … For what? … I knew what _I_ owed Marie, but what was Sookie's or Eric's due? Power and influence from Eric, surely, but _what _would she want from a human telepath?

I glanced at Sookie. "What associations do you have to Marie Laveau?

She finished sipping her drink and shook her head. "None. I only just met her at the Dracula Night Party."

The witch raised her brows. "But you _do_ have a connection, Sookie."

"I do?"

"Yes." Amelia nodded with conviction. "Hadley."

Sookie put down her drink, her eyes riveted to her friend.

"Your cousin was allegedly a descendant of Marie Laveau on her father's side."

"But, that's not _my_ side of the family."

"No, but think about how Hadley died," the witch paused, "_The Unfortunate Incident_, remember?"

Sookie stared down at the table. "She was murdered, _staked_, by a nasty vampire named Waldo."

"Over Marie's grave during a ritual to," Amelia lowered her voice, "raise the dead using _vampire_ _blood_."

"Hadley was a vampire?" I looked at the two women who nodded in response.

I considered the implications; they couldn't be good.

"Right, then." I began pacing the room. "Marie has strict etiquette. If contacted, _and she prefers the phone_ _I might add_, she may grant you a visit. If you are so fortunate, you will then have safe passage to, during, and from that visit." I paused, eyeing Sookie.

"However," my tone was dark, "the 'blood of the dead to raise the dead rite' is a blatant offense to one such as Marie. She's one of the most powerful ghouls in the nation. I'm surprised she didn't kill Hadley herself, along with this Waldo fellow."

Sookie sighed. "But _I_ didn't do the ritual."

"No, but someone must pay, luv, and that's a penalty that is passed to the next _capable_ kin."

"Well, better me than Hunter," Sookie said sadly, glancing at me, "Hadley's child."

I nodded. "Marie would not pin this on someone who couldn't give her a decent fight. She may be ruthless in how she maintains her power and reputation, but she is not an _unfair_ opponent."

"I would hardly consider her tactics fair," Sookie snorted.

"Majestic can be brutal, no doubt about that, she adheres to a strict rule of law. But I've met many a foe who fought with underhanded means. Her maker, Gregor, for example, would have used that child, then tossed him away like rubbage."

Sookie turned away with a shiver. "I hope Hunter's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, luv." I continued, my hands clasped behind my back. "This all makes sense now. The charges, our arrests, the tribunal. Majestic believes we have committed a crime under vampire law, and she's taking advantage of this opportunity for her own agenda: to control the practice of magic in the city. She's the Voodooienne Ghoul Queen of New Orleans, and she's using the Law Guardians to prevent vampires from using it."

"But what does she want from me? Humans are allowed to practice magic." Sookie motioned to Amelia, who bobbed her head vigorously.

"Could be anything or nothing. Majestic will make a show of an insult, and her penalty can been steep ... and deadly." I thought of Jelani, Marie's assistant, who had betrayed her by covertly contacting me to go after the LaLauries. She struck him finally dead, beheading him with a knife as he knelt before her. Not a lot of gruesome acts chilled me much anymore, but that had. It had pained her to kill him, but she did it anyway. What "fine" would she want extracted from Sookie? _Death?_

"Well, I'm going to fight her. I'm not running away." Sookie stood with purpose. She looked down at her body, clad in a blouse and blue jeans. "Amelia, I think we need to find some kick-ass clothes, like a pair of leather pants and some boots."

She turned to me with a wink. "Maybe we should test those roof tops too."

I enjoyed a good fight and a woman who was up for such a challenge. "Sounds like a plan, luv."

First, however, I had some business to take care of and we were running out of time. The tribunal was going to be the following night.

I turned to Amelia, "Can you contact Sam? I have another favor to ask of him." There was _someone_ I needed at the tribunal, and the loyal shifter was perfect for the job. I walked over to the desk, found a notepad and pen, and began writing. When I finished, I put it into an envelope and handed it to Amelia.

"Please give this to Sam ASAP." The witch nodded. "And then come back here. We have some planning to do for tomorrow night."

The next thing to be done was to have a talk with Sookie. Alone.

I tilted my head towards her. "Feel like doing a little sightseeing tour, luv?"

**OoOoO**

**S****ookie ****POV**

Bones and I sat on a steel girder at the top of the massive bridge that connected the West Bank of New Orleans to the East Bank. Several lanes of roaring traffic passed under us, the muddy waters of the Mississippi River at the very bottom. I looked up at the sky, rolling with thick black clouds. It was going to rain soon. Hard.

"Sookie, I brought you up here for a couple of reasons." The wind whipped around us as Bones spoke.

"First, I'm sorry about the kiss. I was trying to comfort you and I fell back on the ways of my past, I'm ashamed to say." Bones' profile was highlighted against the lights of the city. "I'm in love with Cat and you with Eric, and I do believe they love us too."

Lightning flashed in the distance, and the rumble of the thunder echoed in the moist air. Bones didn't turn to look at me, just stared into the depths of the water far below.

"Bones, I'm sorry I kissed you too." I gazed down into the murkiness as well. "I agree with you. I think we're both sorry it happened."

I thought about my past, and how I had allowed men to sway me whenever I hadn't known what I wanted. Bill. Quinn. Alcide. Eric I had resisted the most.

"My second intent for bringing you here is to ask: who do you want to be, Sookie?"

I turned to Bones. "Excuse me?"

"You can start answering that question, luv, by considering, separate from everything and everyone else, who are you now?"

My first thought was obvious: I was Eric's wife, consort to the King of Louisiana. But that wasn't my _own_ identity, that was attached to Eric's. I loved Eric deeply. I was happy to be his wife, happier than I had ever been in my life. Maybe, though, I had lost myself when my life became a part of Eric's?

I was a telepath too. I remembered my childhood, growing up different and hearing people's thoughts, what they _really_ felt about me. My Gran told me to see my disability as a gift, but I recalled my hurt and the feelings of rejection; people thinking about how my eyes looked funny or that something was wrong with me.

Then I met my first vampire, Bill, and later Eric, and I finally felt accepted and loved. I found out I was part fairy, I met my great-grandfather, and suddenly I was _special_. Soon after I was caught in the middle of a war over who I was, and I was kidnapped and tortured for it. I never had been a _normal _human, _ever_, had I? And I had been defined by others for what I was, who I was, who they _desired_ me to be. But what did _I_ want?

My mind wandered to the present turmoil, the tribunal the following night. I was being put on trial for a crime I didn't commit. Why? I thought about my accuser, Marie. Maybe she wasn't that different from me. As an African Creole human, she had been of mixed heritage, like me. She had gifts as a human too, as a voodoo practitioner. Maybe she just wanted respect like the rest of us? But that didn't stop me from wanting to kick her ass for what she had done to me.

Lightning illuminated the skyline, taking me out of my musings. I stared at the city. To the left was the Garden District where my house was, my home with Eric. To the right was the French Quarter where Fangtasia was located. Straight ahead was the freeway that weaved through the heart of the Crescent City. And even farther north and to the west was Bon Temps, the only home I had known until a few years ago. I wondered where Eric was: to my left or to my right? Where did I belong? I was literally at a crossroads in my life. I had weathered several over my relatively short existence, but this, I knew, was the big one.

Wind thrashed around us, blowing hair in my eyes. I pushed it away, looking straight ahead.

I knew. All along, all this time. I may have been in denial, but I knew.

"I want to be myself, Bones. I'm tired of others telling me who I am, who I should be. Using me, punishing me for it."

The sky was roiling, as was the water below. Pelts of rain began falling on us.

"Then you choose, Sookie. It's all up to you, luv."

I turned to Bones. His eyes glared with knowing as the sky lit up again. Thunder rattled my body, my heart pounded in my ears. The storm was almost here.

"Okay. But I'm doing this for me."

His lips curved, his slow nod full of meaning.

The rain turned into a downpour. But my face was already wet from the tears streaming down it.

I wiped the water from my eyes, and I looked into the churning darkness of the night. I inhaled the thick air deeply.

And flung myself off the bridge into the abyss.

* * *

**A/N: **** *Mare, Kristin, and Lan gulp along with Liza***

**Please don't hate us for the evil cliffie! It will all make sense soon (we hope)****! **

**Press the little button and tell us what you think! Your comments really do get us excited and motivated to tell this story. Think of it this way: one review goes to all three of us, so you are tripling the love by your feedback. ;-)**

**Thanks for sticking with our story! We are almost to the tribunal, so hang in there, luvs!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Our fidelity, love, and never-ending appreciation to our _fuckawesome _betas, **FDM **and **WildCat78**. Any remaining mistakes are entirely our own.

Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost own these wonderful characters. We're just taking them on this crazy, wild-ass ride of ours!

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I was spiraling downward, head first, screaming bloody murder.

"Bo-nnnnnes!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ _I don't want to die! Goddammit! What the hell was I thinking by flinging myself off the __freakin__' Mississippi River __bridge?_

My eyes were clamped shut. I was expecting a painful impact with the river at any second.

Then I heard a voice in the distance. I obeyed.

With great effort, I threw my arms out and pictured myself flying like a bird. Suddenly, I was propelled forward rather than down. My feet dragged through something wet and I realized how close I was to hitting the water. Opening my eyes, I saw I was moving more slowly through the air, directly over the river. I came to a big bend; I was going downstream. My arms steered my body pretty well, and I discovered by tilting up a little I could rise, but I didn't quite know how to stop. At least I was gliding smoothly and nothing was in my way over the wide river. I was enjoying the sensation of the rainy air rushing against my face and body. My fear turned to exhilaration.

I laughed to myself. _I've flown with Eric, but never like this, and never on my own. The feeling of freedom and weightlessness is pretty damn cool—_

A hand snatched me by my collar and yanked me over to a wharf on the banks of the river. I landed hard on the wood planks, bouncing a few times.

"Bones! Ouch!"

He walked over to where I was sprawled on the ground. "Although I do enjoy a good Mark Twain yarn now and then, we don't have time to take a leisurely cruise down _Ole Man River_, luv."

I wiped water and stray hairs away from my face. It was pouring rain and Bones was staring down at me. He pulled me to my feet and guided us under an aluminum overhang that covered stacks of lumber. I could see much better without all the rain in my face.

"Lucifer's hairy ball sack. What were you thinking, Sookie?"

I spun around at him. "That crazy jump," I hissed, "was supposed to _turn_ me! I saw it clearly in your thoughts! _Sookie jumps, Sookie sprouts fangs_! I _saw_ it!"

Bones' chest vibrated with silent laughs. He shook his head.

"Ah, pet. Are you going to try every odd thing that pops into my noggin?"

I snorted. "But it's you, Bones, _Master Vampire_ and all. You have visions of the future. I've _seen_ them."

That stopped his laughing. There was silence except for the sounds of rain pounding on the metal roof.

After a long moment Bones said, "I get glimpses now and then. So far, they've meant nothing."

He crossed his arms, his dark hair dripping wet as he stared at me.

"What color are your eyes, luv?"

"Blue."

"Interesting. They look decidedly green at the moment."

I blinked.

Bones' serious expression suddenly lightened. "You just soared through the air of your volition. You can fly, yet I hear your heartbeat loud and clear. Your blood smells," he sniffed the air, "of the mortal variety, so you must be _mostly_ human." He paused. "Only Cat's half-breed vampire state with her occasional beating ticker and diet of vampire blood has ever stunned me. And now there's … _you_."

The wet air was thick in my lungs. I was still breathing, yes; blood was still pumping through my body. I checked my teeth with my tongue. Flat human teeth … _Did I really just fly though?_

"Yes, you flew. And no, I don't think your diet has changed. Much." He chuckled.

"Funny. Ha, ha."

"If you want to turn, there are easier, more pleasant ways then leaping to your death. Although we now know you can fly. You will have to practice your technique though. Wonder Woman somehow doesn't suit you."

"You think?"

"Flying is about _willpower_, not a cape and arms as wings."

"Got it."

I stared out at the falling rain. It was pretty awesome that I could fly, although I didn't quite know the _how_ or_ why_ of it, so it wasn't something that I felt could be _useful_ to me … yet. And how permanent was this ability anyway?

A sigh escaped my lips. _D__isappointed_, that's how I felt. I finally decided I wanted to be a vampire, but I was going to a tribunal the next night where I might have to defend my life as a frail human, yet again. If any fighting broke out, I couldn't fight with the strength of a vampire, only with my wits and my quirky, less than reliable "powers." What a drag.

If I thought Eric wouldn't be angry at me for the rest of my undead life, I would have had Bones turn me in time for the tribunal. I was sick of being human and getting beat up, shot, staked, tortured. If I was a vampire, at least I could fight and have the ability to quickly heal from any injuries. I wasn't so worried about the aging part of being human; it was that my time with Eric, my life, would be so short compared to my life as a vampire. I wanted more time. I wanted to be stronger. I wanted to be with my husband forever, if that was possible.

"Let's focus on honing your strengths, Sookie. We'll get through the tribunal, and then you'll have plenty of time to become a vampire. I'm sure Eric would be more than happy to accommodate you. I was certainly relieved when Cat decided that's what she wanted with me."

"You want me to practice my powers _now_, Bones? For the tribunal tomorrow night?"

"It's now or never, pet. We've a couple more hours before sunrise, and you've neglected a few bridges and tall buildings, I do believe." Bones chucked. "Also, this rain might hinder us _slightly_, but I'd like to try to trigger your pyro-kinesis."

My fire fingers. _Super_. I wasn't crazy about that ability; it only occurred during sex and had mostly served to damage my furniture.

Bones gave me a sly grin. "Don't worry, luv. There are other non-erotic ways to ignite you."

I shook my head. _No keeping secrets from this one._

"Not until you bloody learn to block me better. But in the meantime, we have other things to work on."

"Flying and burning shit down."

"Pretty much, pet." He quirked a smile. "We'll be sure to keep you far away from my house."

**OoOoO**

**Cat POV**

I woke just past sunset, surprised I had slept that long. When I was human, I wouldn't have slept a wink, knowing what we were going into that night. "We fight." Eric's words were in my head, and my gut told me that was exactly how the night would end. But I didn't care, as long as I got Bones back. Whatever came after, we'd deal with it together.

Vlad and my mother's arrival, followed by Mencheres and Spade, had jerked me out of the depression I'd been slipping into since Bones went missing. Eric hadn't been much better. His demeanor had changed from somber to determined once we started plotting our strategy for the tribunal.

I showered, and soon after I could hear the rest of the household moving about, getting ready for the tribunal, I assumed. Everyone but Spade has spent the day at Eric's. Spade left in the early morning hours with Eric's men and his Were bodyguards to hide weapons in the Saenger Theatre for us. We were cutting it close trying to get weapons in there the day of the tribunal, but I was certain Spade would find a way.

I dressed in my usual fighting garb, annoyed that I wouldn't be able to bring in my own weapons. I felt naked going into a fight without my knives, although I would be wearing my special heels. I was just slipping them on when I heard a knock at the door.

Vlad was standing outside. He was mostly dressed, with his shirt hanging open, unbuttoned. He looked like he was about to seduce someone, or had just finished the deed. And I so didn't want to think of that.

I took one look at him and asked, "What?"

"Thought you might want your breakfast." He smiled.

I opened the door so he could come in and I gave him another speculative glance as I followed him across the room. His attire didn't make me feel any less guilty regarding what I was about to do, and I couldn't even begin to factor my mother into the guilt equation.

"Where's my mother?" I asked.

"She's in our room. Why? Would you like me to call her to chaperone?"

"Funny. Vlad, just keep an eye on her tonight, okay?"

"You underestimate your mother, Cat. She's a lot stronger than you think. As a matter of fact, it's one of the things I like about her."

Oh, I knew my mother was both strong and stubborn, but I sure as hell wasn't about to get into an assessment of my mother's fighting skills or the dirty details of her relationship with Vlad just then.

"Well, if anything happens to me, or Bones, you will take care of her, right?"

He interrupted before I could get too emotional. "Of course. Now, where do you want to do this?

It didn't seem right to drink from Vlad in the room he shared with my mother, and I wanted to get this over with. Every time I drank from someone else, I felt I was cheating on Bones somehow, even though I knew he would understand. But I also knew there were unavoidable consequences for Vlad, too.

"Right here. Give me your wrist and let's get this done."

"Not the wrist today, Cat. The neck. You'll get stronger blood from that vein," he said with a gleam in his eye.

I shook my head, knowing the blood was the same whether I drank from his wrist or neck. I thought about the last time I drank from Vlad's throat. It wasn't long after Bones had turned me, and I was still prone to bloodlust and passing out. I barely remembered I'd bitten him. But shortly after drinking from his neck, I had some of his pyro-power. I strode toward him, my fangs lengthening, my head telling myself to stop being a baby and just do what I had to do.

I didn't look at him while I pushed aside the collar of his shirt, and I didn't allow my mouth to linger on his skin for long before I bit. His hands grabbed my waist, and he held me steady as I sucked his blood into me. If he felt anything from my bite, he didn't show it. After three deep pulls, I tried to move away, but he held me there.

"A little more," he said, his voice rough.

I took two more swallows and stopped, waiting for the bite marks to heal before I moved his shirt back into place. He released his hands from me, and I backed away, licking my lips one last time.

"Thanks, Vlad."

"You are welcome, Reaper. This is getting to be quite a habit, isn't it?" He winked at me.

I laughed, but it wasn't from amusement. "Don't get used to it. Bones will be back tonight."

And that was enough of a reminder we were getting ready for what would most likely be a brutal, bloody, fight to get Bones and Sookie away from the Law Guardians and Marie Laveau.

"I'll be taking my leave then. See you downstairs when you are ready."

He was almost out of the door when I stopped him.

"Vlad. Thank you. Not just for breakfast, but for being here. For being a good friend...again."

"Of course, Cat." He winked at me again and headed back toward his room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I yanked it open, expecting Mencheres to be checking in, but I was surprised to see Eric standing there. He was impeccably dressed, and very serious, exactly how I would expect a vampire king to look. He was dressed all in black, with his long blond hair tied back. He looked gorgeous.

"Eric? Is everything all right?" Not once during the week I stayed here did he ever come to my room. He relaxed, just a little.

"Cat, before we leave for the tribunal, I wanted to say thank you, for staying with me this week, and for bringing your vampires to help. Thank you. I know it hasn't been easy for you, and no matter what happens tonight, you should know I—"

I put my hand on his arm and stopped him. He didn't have to say it. We were both sorry for what had happened that night.

"You're welcome, Eric. Thank you for taking care of me. I know it was awkward for you."

"All will be right when we get Sookie and Bones back tonight. We will be leaving in an hour. Everyone is downstairs in the library."

With that he walked away, and as much as I wanted Bones back, I wanted Eric to have his Sookie back too.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think of Sookie flying? Think she will get her wish to turn vampire? *evil laugh* What about her potty mouth? O.o Maybe Gran wouldn't approve, but the girl's finally growing some ova, huh?

And isn't Vlad such a cute tease with Cat? ;)

We want to thank everyone of you for reading _**Heroes and Hitmen**_ and _**Wife Swap**_. This month marks our **one-year anniversary** writing under **NorCrisp**. Our collaboration has had its ups and downs, with RL getting in the way at times, but we've had so much fun writing together. More importantly is the friendship we three have developed over the past year. We've shared a lot together in our chats and emails, in the process of writing this story. Thanks to everyone for being a part of this with us.

*big Viking and Bones hugs from Mare, Kristin, and Lan*


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Much love and thanks to our incredible betas, **FDM **and **WildCat78**.  
Any remaining mistakes are our own.

Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost own these awesome characters.  
We're just taking them on this crazy, wild-ass ride of ours!

You can find out more information about the incredible Saenger Theatre here:

http : /www . nola . com / politics / index . ssf / 2009 / 10 / post_70 . html

Wife Swap Banner...

http : / / img341 . imageshack . us / img341 / 69 / wifeswapavitagline . jpg

**Bones POV**

_It would have been a perfect night for a wedding. _It was crisp and cool, and the winter stars were visible, even with the city lights washing them out. The previous night's storm cleared the clouds away, and it would have been ideal for what I'd had in mind for our nuptials. I paced the courtyard of the monastery where we were hiding, working through the plan for the evening_. _I hadn't let myself think about Kitten for more than a minute since we escaped our prison, and being separated from her was a familiar ache. With it came the memories of our time apart, along with images of the tussle with Ian that resulted in our vampire binding. Even though I considered us married, she deserved more in a marriage ceremony than what she got that night at Ian's. I wanted something more, something romantic for us, but we couldn't seem to make that happen.

I almost didn't hear the door open, I was so distracted with those thoughts, but when I turned around, Sookie was standing there, her hands on her hips. She was dressed all in black, her blonde hair pulled back in a tight, high pony tail. She looked like a female version of Eric.

"Well, don't you look smashing, luv. What is that you're wearing?"

"Amelia brought it for me. I don't think I've ever worn a pair of leather pants—and look at this jacket. It's gorgeous! So, what do you think?"

She twirled around like she was in a bloody fashion show. I had to admire that about her. If she was scared, she wasn't showing it.

"You look like a vampire, Sookie. A flying, flame-throwing, telepathic, kick-ass vampire...sans fangs, of course."

She smiled at that, and even though I understood her need to feel strong and capable, I knew it would be a right nasty evening, and I worried for her safety.

"You remember what you need to do tonight, don't you, luv?

She rolled her eyes, and gave me some attitude. "Of course. I need to stay with Sam, and stay out of sight until we know what we are dealing with."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into those blue eyes of hers, giving her a flash of my green eyes, more for effect than mind control, since I knew she was immune to it.

"Sookie, I know you are perfectly capable of joining in the fight, and I might be right scared of you _myself _if you were mad at me, but bloody hell, I don't know what we are dealing with. Promise me you won't do anything crazy, and that you will be careful tonight. I want you back to Eric in one piece."

That brought out a lovely pout. "All right. But if Eric needs me, I'm NOT staying on the sidelines. No way. Don't even think about trying to stop me."

I knew better than to argue. "It's a deal. Is Sam here yet?"

"He should be here any minute. He called about a half hour ago and said he was on his way. What did you ask him to do, Bones?"

"He's bringing my ticket out of jail, as it were. Is Amelia inside?"

"Yes, she's waiting for you. You go do what you have to. I'll wait out here for Sam."

"Thanks, luv."

"Hey, don't thank me, thank Amelia. She's the one letting you feed from her."

"Right generous of her, too. I'll be sure to give her my best thank you." I winked at her, and she smiled, some of the previous tension washing away. By the time I finished feeding from Amelia, Sam and my payment for Marie had arrived.

Getting into the Saenger would be our first challenge. Marie's ghouls would be everywhere, with the Law Guardians and Enforcers close by. Gaining entry would be tricky, and I glanced at Sookie, wishing I could leave her with Amelia, but I knew she would no more stay out of the fray than Cat would.

I shook my head. Holy hell, I had a bloody entourage to sneak into the Saenger.

**~o~**

There were some advantages to Sookie being able to fly, and we took the quick way there, making a pass over the theatre. I expected to see guards on the roof, and I thought it odd that there weren't any. I pointed to a spot on the ground, and I pulled Sookie into the shadows when we landed.

"I'm going back up to the roof to see if we can get in there. I want you to stay here with Sam and I'll come back to get you. If I don't return, you get back to that monastery and stay there, do you hear me? Do not come after me—it's too dangerous." I whispered to her, but gave Sam a look that made my intentions clear.

She hesitated for a second, and then said, "Go on, Bones. We'll be fine. You'll find a way in."

I took off, landing on the building next to the Saenger Theatre, and could see the roof was not unprotected, as I had thought. A lone figure in black walked the perimeter. I flew over, hiding myself among the ductwork and mechanical units on the roof, waiting to jump him as he came closer. I didn't think I would need my silver, but I pulled it out anyway—one could never be too careful. As the guard rounded the corner near where I hid, I lunged at him, and as I took him down to the deck, I detected a familiar scent.

I raised the knife in my hand, and was about to shrivel the bastard, when I realized who I had pinned under me.

"Charles! What the fuck are you doing here?" My best friend, otherwise known as Spade, was a welcome surprise.

"I am here to help you, Crispin, and it would help if you got the fuck off me now."

I climbed off him, and he stood up, stepping back with me into the shadows of the equipment stacked on the roof.

"How did you get here? I thought you were arrested?" he asked.

"Well, we escaped, thanks to that old sod Ralmiel, and we've been hiding out the last two days."

"We? Is Eric's wife with you?"

"Yes, she is. She is waiting down below. I came up looking for a way in. Why are there no guards up here?"

"I killed them, of course. I spent a good part of the day here, hiding weapons in the balcony, dodging the bloody guards. After we finished inside, I got the notion I should come up here, so I did."

"Good thing you listened to that intuition, mate. I've got to get into the theatre for my grand entrance...wouldn't want Marie to be disappointed she didn't get a chance to shrivel me."

"You are playing with fire going up against Marie, Crispin. I hope you know what you are doing. Mencheres is here, so is Tepesh...and Justina. They will all be at the tribunal tonight." He paused, and gave me a piercing look. "Why haven't you asked me about Cat?"

"You haven't given me a chance, and besides, I'm sure the King took good care of her." I tried to keep the acid out of my tone, but it didn't work.

"What are you implying, Crispin? You know Cat would never—"

"There's no time for that now, Charles. I'm going to get Sookie, and then we need a place to hide inside, at least until this circus starts. Can you help?"

"There are some little offices off the balcony that could work. I can get you down there. Cat, Vlad and Justina are going to be positioned in the balcony, and Mencheres and Eric will be down on the floor, if all goes as planned."

"Good to know. I've got Sookie's friend, a bloody shape shifter of all things, and the wanker the dog fetched for me, too."

"Shape shifter? Bloody hell, Crispin, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"You don't know the half of it, Charles." I shook my head. "No time for details... I've got to go."

I flew back down to Sookie, feeling more confident we could get into the Saenger now that Charles was there to help us. Sookie was pacing nervously in the alley when I arrived.

"Bones! I was getting worried—"

"Good news, luv. My best mate Charles is on the roof and he is going to help us get inside. Sam, maybe you want to sit this one out...it's going to get ugly in there, and you'll be safer waiting out here."

"No way. I'm going with Sookie. I'll take care of her. Go do what you have to with this bastard."

"All right, then. Sookie, you stay with Sam and Charles. Do not leave the room until Charles says so, then go straight to the balcony and look for Cat. Do not do anything rash, and I think we will all make it out of this."

I took a long look at Sookie and pulled up the collar of her jacket so that it covered her neck and some of her face.

"Ready, luv?"

**Eric POV**

We arrived outside the Saenger Theatre a half hour before the scheduled start of the tribunal. Two cars took us there, with Vlad, Justina, and Mencheres riding in one, and Cat and I in the other, along with a few vampire and Were bodyguards. Spade was already there, somewhere in the theatre. I looked over at Cat, and a quick inhale told me she was a little nervous and very excited, just the right combination for a fight. If resolve had a scent, we would both be stinking of it, because we were getting our spouses back tonight, no matter what it might take.

As we pulled up, I saw vampire guards hidden in the shadows, ready to discourage any mortal stupid enough to approach the expensive vehicles parked around the old theatre. Looking at the cars that lined the streets, the tribunal might as well be called, "The Supe Showdown at the Saenger"

I believed Marie was behind it, orchestrating the entire "arrest" as a test of my abilities to rule an area with one of the largest concentrations of supernatural inhabitants in the United States. Cat and Bones coming to New Orleans gave her the opportunity she was looking for. Marie was going to get what she wanted, but she miscalculated when she involved my wife. I would make her pay for that.

Cat had been looking out the car window when she suddenly turned to me and took my hand in hers. Those few minutes we spoke had taken away the tension swirling between us since that scene in my office. We were focused on our circumstances, and I was grateful for her presence. She was a fighter, and I knew from experience that would be how the night would end.

She gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Let's kick some ass."

Green flecks swirled around in her eyes, and instead of the worry and uncertainty I had felt from her the previous few days, she radiated an impressive level of vampire power. She was ready for a fight. We could certainly be in for one if they did not release Sookie and Bones, which I did not expect them to do, even with Mencheres' testimony about the rug.

"You like a good fight, don't you?"

"You bet. It's what I do best, and it's time we get Bones and Sookie back. I'm not leaving without him…and Sookie."

"I feel the same. And it's been just a few weeks since we've had a good fight." I snorted sarcastically. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's do it."

I opened the car door, and at the same time, Vlad, Justina, and Mencheres got out of their vehicle, joining us as we walked together toward the Saenger Theatre. We entered at the side after a nod from the vampire stationed at the front entrance. The theatre had been in the midst of a renovation when Hurricane Katrina hit, and most of the interior furnishings, like seats, had been removed. The one remaining chandelier lit the way into the main area of the theatre, and I led our group in the dim light past the old statues housed in plaster archways. I tried to feel Sookie through our bond and I thought I felt a brief spark of something. A few seconds later, I felt a zing of power at my elbow, and when I turned around, Mencheres whispered, "Bones is here."

Vampires and ghoul guards lined the walls in the mezzanine, occasionally stopping an undead guest in the line of attendees on the suspicion of weapons. Behind us, Justina started talking as if it was some sort of party.

"Oh my, I've never seen so many ghouls together! I wonder if any of them knew my Rodney."

I snapped my head around and glared at her.

"Be quiet." I ordered in a cold, quiet voice. I silently questioned the wisdom of bringing the chattering woman with us.

"Well, I was just—" Vlad squeezed her arm and gave her an admonishing look.

Cat turned around and growled impatiently at her mother. "Mother, be quiet or you can wait outside, alone."

Justina clamped her mouth shut, giving her daughter a nasty look. We continued our walk through the mezzanine to the entrance of the main theatre. Even post Katrina, the main portion of the building was impressive, designed to look like an Italian courtyard with the dark ceiling looking like a night sky. More statues lined the walls and access to the balcony was at the rear where we entered the main theatre. The guards at the doorway directed Justina, Vlad, and Cat to the balcony, while Mencheres and I made our way toward the stage at the front of the theatre.

Inside, the humans' restoration efforts had emptied the interior, and rows of movable seats were in place for the tribunal. A phalanx of vampire and ghoul guards lined the edge of the stage and I assumed the large table on the floor in front of the stage was for the Law Guardians. There were two empty seats in the front row facing the table and a guard directed Mencheres and me to them.

Master vampires and ghouls filled the room, and the swirl of power that hovered throughout the space might have been intimidating had I been a younger vampire. While we waited for the Law Guardians to arrive, some sort of ruckus started in the balcony. Whatever it was, the altercation was stopped quickly. I looked to my right and saw Marie Laveau and a cadre of ghouls sitting in the front of that section, and she gave me a little nod and smile in acknowledgement. Before I could respond, the Law Guardians entered the theatre.

A hush fell over the room as they made their way to the table. There were four law guardians, three male, with a female sitting in the middle and obviously in charge. Once everyone was seated, she spoke.

"I am Veritas, and I am in charge of these proceedings. The decision on this matter before us will be final and sentencing will be carried out immediately. Bring the accused forward."

One of the vampire guards left the stage at the Law Guardian's command to bring Bones forward. A flutter of anticipation flowed into the bond, the strongest sense of Sookie I had over the last few days. It took all my resolve to hide my joy at feeling her so clearly after all this time. I closed my eyes briefly, thankful for the sign Sookie was there, and still alive.

A murmur spread through the crowd and I glanced over at Marie. A smile curled the corners of her mouth as she leaned toward her ghoul, Jacques, and whispered something to him. The longer we waited for Bones to be brought forth, the louder the chatter in the room became.

After what seemed like a long time, the guard returned and went directly to the female law guardian in charge. The guard whispered something to the law guardian and returned to his position on stage.

The female Law Guardian turned to the others at the table and they put their heads together in a hushed conversation. I took the opportunity to look over at Marie again, and her smile was gone as she spoke to Jacques in obvious anger. I caught her eye and glared at her, reminding her I did not forget my vow to hold her responsible if Sookie was not returned to me unharmed.

After a few minutes, the head law guardian shook her head in agreement with the others, then turned and addressed the crowd.

"The trial will begin. Read the charges."

Another buzz went through the room.

"Silence!" The law guardian waited for the room to quiet. "Read the charges."

I looked at Mencheres, who shrugged and said nothing. He clearly did not seem concerned about this turn of events, but I wondered why they didn't bring out Sookie and Bones. I knew she was near—did she have protection in the event the situation turned ugly? I tried to sense where she was, but before I could feel her, a law guardian started to read the charges from a sheaf of papers he had on the table.

"The vampire Bones is accused of using unauthorized magic to give Sookie Northman the ability to read vampire minds."

The head law guardian continued. "Should the accused be found guilty, the penalty is death. The same goes for his collaborator. Let us proceed."

Hearing the death sentence made my blood boil. If they thought to put my wife to death on those bogus charges, there would be many more finally dead that night.

Mencheres stood, his power rolling off him in waves, and in a commanding voice asked, "Who brings these charges? On what proof?"

I stood and in an equally menacing voice said, "Upon what authority was my human wife taken? She is not under your law. WHERE IS MY WIFE?" My voice boomed through the room and I looked over at Marie, her ghouls closing ranks around her, providing protection.

The four law guardians stood, unleashing a stream of power in warning. Mencheres and I held our ground and a low rumble of surprise went through the room. The vampires to our right and left moved away from us to avoid the direct path of the power the law guardians pushed at us. The guards on stage unsheathed their silver swords in anticipation of a fight.

The law guardian in charge spoke. "The circumstances were brought to our attention anonymously. We will proceed. Do you represent the accused?"

"Yes, he is the co-ruler of our line. I speak on his behalf. These charges are false. The magic in question did not originate with Bones, or with any action he took. You have my word in this." Mencheres testified.

"You must provide more than your word, Mencheres. You must provide proof. You have been rumored to use magic yourself, why would we take your word in this case?

"It was the room that was enchanted—the magic was not from Bones. No spells were conjured, and any alleged powers Mrs. Northman may have acquired, were not a result of a simple blood exchange. If you choose not to believe my word, send a witch there and see for yourself." Mencheres' power was building, and his voice was tight.

I took the opportunity to press the law guardians further. "I am asking for the last time. WHERE IS MY WIFE?" The room shook as Mencheres and I unleashed our power at the law guardians again.

"Bones and your human property were incarcerated under Marie Laveau's protection. They have escaped and their whereabouts are unknown." The Law Guardian answered.

I turned to Marie. "If my wife is not returned to me tonight, unharmed, Marie, you will pay. You can count on that."

At this, Marie glided over to the law guardian table, taking a position that allowed her to see both the law guardians and our group. Her power flowed toward us like thousands of tiny razors. The power level in the room was getting dangerously high, and I wondered how much more posturing could go on before the room exploded into a fight.

"Bones brought this on you, not me. He involved your wife. I gave him a pass on what he owes me while Gregor was after him, but no more. He owes me a life for past indiscretions, and I will take my payment. NOW. And you are not blameless, Viking. Your wife became involved by your own hand when you allowed her to participate."

With vampire speed, I had my hand around Marie's throat, just enough to keep her in my grasp, and I let her feel my anger.

"Don't tempt me, Marie."

The law guardian shouted, "ENOUGH!"

I released my grip on her throat and took a step back. Marie moved closer to the law guardians.

"I demand what is due me. Let Bones' wife pay his debt."

At Marie's words, a murmur ran through the room, growing louder as she waited for my response. I opened my mouth to speak, when I heard a shout from the back of the room.

"HERE'S THE SOD THAT SHOULD PAY, MARIE!"

When I turned around, there was Bones, walking down the main aisle toward us, clutching Bobby Burnham in a tight grip.

** Bones POV**

The room exploded with the chattering of vampires and ghouls as I walked down the aisle to face Marie. I had my hand around the throat of the human that Sam had tracked and retrieved for me.

"What is the meaning of this? Arrest him!" Marie shouted, pointing at me.

"Arrest me? Can the rot, Marie. I committed no crime. If anyone committed a crime, it was YOU."

I could feel Marie's anger coming off her in waves. "How dare you accuse me! You owe me, Bones...and you know why. I could have killed you, but I gave you a pass, and you still owe me a life."

"Well, here's my payment then." I threw Bobby Burnham at her feet. "I wouldn't be here in New Orleans if it wasn't for his part in the plot to kill the King and his wife. He made it possible by betraying Eric the night of the party."

She thought about that for a moment. "And where is the telepath?"

"_Mrs. Northman_ is safely tucked away from _your _bleedin' hands Marie, that's where she is. This sodding bastard sought to kill the vampire King and parcel his wife off to another for money. He's the only one who has committed a crime against any vampire or ghoul here."

"But that is where you are wrong, Bones. It was your blood that gave Mrs. Northman the ability to read the minds of vampires. What next? Can she read the mind of a ghoul, as well? How will we protect ourselves against such a power, and the King that controls it? It is too much power for any one vampire to wield."

Shouts came from all quarters of the theatre; many ghouls and vampires were unhappy with hearing of Sookie's increased telepathy, and they certainly didn't know the full measure of her new powers. She would be murdered, for certain, if they had any idea what she was capable of. Might as well have painted a target on her, thanks to Marie. I wanted to look to the balcony to check on her and Cat, but resisted the urge to look up. Instead I gave a warning look to Eric that set him back on his heels, and even Mencheres stiffened when he saw it.

"SILENCE!" The voice of Veritas, the lead Law Guardian, penetrated the room, and once everyone settled down, she continued. "As for this tribunal, there is no evidence of magic here, and accordingly, these proceedings are complete. Marie Laveau, you would be wise to think carefully before wasting the Law Guardian council's time again." She brought her hand down on the table, and turned to leave, the remaining Law Guardian's following her from the room.

The room erupted in another series of shouts and loud discussions, while I moved closer to Eric and Mencheres. Marie was not going to go quietly, this I knew, and she unleashed her power, before she spoke.

"I will not stand for this! My fellow ghouls, we cannot stand by and let the vampires rule our existence through some human with telepathic powers. We must fight to keep what is ours!"

A shout rose from the ghouls in the room, while the vampires in attendance snarled and snapped at them. I looked at Mencheres, who struggled to keep his power under control, but it was the King's countenance that got my attention.

Eric was twitching, his fangs elongated, his eyes looking more like fire than ice. Then he yelled "TRAITOR!" and grabbed Bobby Burnham from the floor, ripping his throat out, with a savage bite. His mouth and fangs dripped blood as he turned and snarled at Marie Laveau. When Mencheres popped the head off of the ghoul rushing at Eric, all hell erupted in the Saenger Theatre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wife Swap-Chapter 15**

**A/N:** Much love and thanks to our incredible betas, **FarDareisMai2 **and **WildCat78**.  
Any remaining mistakes are our own.

Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost own these awesome characters.  
We're just taking them on this crazy, wild-ass ride of ours!

You can find out more information about the incredible Saenger Theatre here:

http : /www . nola . com / politics / index . ssf / 2009 / 10 / post_70 . html

Wife Swap Banner...

http : / / img341 . imageshack . us / img341 / 69 / wifeswapavitagline . jpg

**Recap: It's the middle of the supe showdown at the Saenger, with Eric and Bones challenging Marie Laveau's claims of unauthorized magic and concerns over Sookie's growing powers. Bones brought Bobby Burnham as payment for his past debt to Marie, and at the end of our last chapter, Eric ripped out Bobby's throat, starting a brawl between the supernatural forces in the theatre, as Sookie, Cat, Vlad and Justina watch from the balcony. **

**

* * *

**

**Sookie POV**

We waited silently in a little room at the bottom of the stairs, for what seemed like forever, until Bones best friend signaled it was time to go. Sam and Spade each took an arm, holding me close as we took the short walk to the balcony. The waves of supernatural energy swirling in the theatre made me glad they were there. I wasn't a stranger to supes, and I knew they liked a good fight, but I hadn't been in a room that tense since Eric went "bowling for vampires" at Sophie Anne's.

I could barely see around Sam and Spade, but I caught a glimpse of Cat's red hair as my escorts made their way across the balcony. She stood close to the edge of the railing, next to her mother, with Vlad nearby. I was so glad to see them, for a moment I forgot Cat might have had sex with my husband—on our office desk. Well, maybe I hadn't forgotten, but it wasn't the time to deal with that. I didn't want to be angry with my new friend, especially since I didn't know if I would fry her with my new powers. We would be getting everything cleared up soon.

As we walked through the crowd of inhuman spectators, I finally caught Eric's thoughts amidst the rest of the chatter around me. I stopped walking and tried to concentrate on him. Sam and Spade pulled on my arms to move me along, but I didn't want to lose Eric's voice in my head. Even though he was thinking about doing very bad things to Marie Laveau, a sense of relief and anticipation filled me, just knowing he was in the theatre. I sent my love to him through the bond, and hoped he could feel me.

Shouting in the balcony interrupted my thoughts and it looked like a fight was going to break out—a brawl between Cat's mother and two vamps sitting behind her. They stood scowling at each other, fangs down, eyes blazing, and although I couldn't hear what it was about, I wanted to slap Justina myself. How dare she put Eric and Bones at risk by starting a fight? Didn't she know what was at stake there? I pushed away from Sam and Spade, and rushed toward Justina with the thought of shutting her up. It was a good thing Vlad stepped in and calmed her down before I could smack her.

I barely had time to whisper a greeting to Cat, before a blond vampire below called for the "accused" to be brought forward. I peered over the railing, looking for Eric, my heart fluttering in my chest. A murmur went through the crowd—everyone was wondering where Bones and I were.

"Who is that next to Eric?" I whispered to Cat.

"That's Mencheres, Bones' grandsire and co-ruler. Where's Bones?" she whispered back.

"He brought us inside and that was the last time I saw him."

She scowled and focused on what was going on below. I could see her eyes scanning the crowd as she looked for her husband. I felt Eric through the bond, and I tried to block him from sensing my emotions, because he didn't need to know I was nervous as hell.

And then I heard Eric shouting. The sound of anger in Eric's voice made my lips twitch and my own blood boil. I'd been at enough vampire events to know that was not a good sign.

**Cat POV**

I didn't know what to expect from those first few minutes. As far as tense moments went, it was at the top of them. I knew all hell was about to break loose—that's usually a given in situations like those, but the one thing I never, _ever_, expected, had nothing to do with what was happening below the balcony of the Saenger.

We could hear Eric and Bones yelling from below, and I knew things were about to get out of hand. Sookie turned her head toward me just as the chaos began below, and then...she flashed me a decidedly less than human smile.

_Sookie. Has. Fangs._

"Fuck me sideways. You're a vampire."

Unless she was wearing a false set of fangs, and thought this was a good time for a practical joke, Sookie was now a vampire. I was pretty sure my discovery was also news to her, based on the perplexed look she gave me in return.

"_Thut_ did you say?" Oh yeah, her speech was definitely under new ownership.

"You—you've got… You're a… Did you _know_ you were a...? Since when are you a vampire!" Well shit. It wasn't often I was stumped for words. Bones would have been floored. _Bones_. Holy shit. "He _turned_ you. That son of a bitch _turned_ you! You let him _TURN_ you!"

_I'll kill her. I'll kill him! I'll kill her and then I'll kill him! _

Sookie looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. She'd have been lucky if that was all that was wrong. I tried to clear the rage—the sudden _hurt_—from my mind, and focus on the fact that there was more going on at the moment than discovering my husband had taken it upon himself to sire his own vampire spawn. His own _female_ vampire spawn. Like I needed another Annette.

"I _th_on't have any clue _th_ut you're-" Sookie suddenly realized her words were coming out misconstrued, and possibly, that her mouth had slightly less room than before. She lifted a finger to one fang, and instantly pierced it. Blood began pouring down the side of her finger and onto the palm of her hand and, just as quickly, the wound healed on its own. "_Thon-of-a-bish_!" Then, oddly enough, she looked up to the sky and yelled, "Really? NOW! Just great!"

Well she obviously knew what was happening now_, _although she didn't seem quite as surprised as I thought she should have been. In fact, she seemed more pissed than anything. Not sure what to make of her reaction, and knowing I had no time to figure it out, I was just about to start grabbing the weapons Spade had stored for us earlier in the day, when I heard Sookie mumble something else to herself.

Realizing I might have heard her, she closed her mouth and looked at me.

I eyed her back, suspiciously. "_What _did you just say?"

She turned her head from mine, and I couldn't be sure but, I thought I saw her roll her eyes. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

If it wasn't for the fact that things were starting to go wild below us, I might have grabbed her by the throat, and demanded she repeat what I thought she said. If I had heard right, her fangs weren't exactly a surprise to her.

From below I could hear arguing. I also heard several new voices, and had little doubt they weren't _our_ backups, if we actually _had_ any backup coming. If we were going to have any chance at winning the fight, Sookie and I were going to need to work together. No matter how upset the thought of her new state of being, and how she may have gotten that way, made me. Hell, maybe her new situation would work in our advantage. Even the weakest vampire was stronger than any human. That was just science.

"This conversation isn't over." A bang from below startled me. I looked back to Sookie. "But this isn't the time."

"Oh, you are _so _right this conversation isn't over..." Sookie replied.

I sensed tense emotions rolling off Sookie, and directed right at me, but with no time to ask her what crawled up her butt, besides the obvious impeding battle, I let it go. I reached under one of the theater chairs, and started grabbing from the cache of weapons. I was more than ready for a fight.

I had come with empty weapons holsters, and quickly filled them. I grabbed two knives and hid them under my shirt on my back. I put two in holsters on my legs, and several more on various other areas of my body. I was as ready as I was going to be, and I always felt more confident with my knives.

I turned to Sookie. "What's your poison?"

She looked at me, bewildered. "Huh?"

"Knives or stakes?"

"Oh. Um..."

"Here." I took one of her hands and turned her palm face up, setting one stake and one knife in it. "How about both?" I forced a smile.

She nodded her head in agreement, and quickly put the weapons in holsters of some sort under her shirt. _I'll be damned_. She'd also come prepared for a fight.

"We need to get down there, and the only way that's going to happen is if we—"

"We'll fly." She said, matter-of-factly.

"We'll _fly_?"

Before she explained further, Sookie was off the ground and floating a good ten feet in the air.

"How the hell did you do that!" If I thought I had been shocked by her fangs, I was even more in shock now.

"It just…happened. And isn't that a _good _thing right about now?"

She had a point.

"So, you want to fly down with me?"

I couldn't describe the feeling coursing through my body as I stared at Sookie floating in the air. Was I shocked? Angry? Confused? _Jealous_? Bones had made me, but I didn't acquire any flying skills. What did _she_ have that I didn't have? _I had to admit that I thought I sounded petty_.

"Wow. You can fly. That's great." I probably sounded less than enthused. Still petty? Maybe. "Thanks, but I think I'll just jump."

"Suit yourself," she said, before she flew off the balcony, and into the melee below.

I was right behind her.

**Sookie POV **

There was no way I was staying in the balcony to watch Marie Laveau's minions try to kill my husband. When I told Bones I wouldn't stand by, I meant every word of it. When Marie started accusing Eric and me, of being too powerful, all the nervousness in me drained, replaced with a smoldering anger that only made me want to fight. My hands and arms started to get warm, really warm, and my newly sprouted fangs throbbed as I watched the fight start below.

By the time Cat and I loaded up with weapons, the fight below was in full force. The floor of the Saenger was covered with blood, headless ghouls, and disintegrating vampires. I couldn't wait to get down there. Eric was somewhere, lost among the beings that flew at each other with supernatural speed.

From the looks of it, the ghouls were fighting the vamps, although a few of the skirmishes were vamp on vamp and ghoul against ghoul. I didn't know how Bones' grandsire managed to rip the ghouls' heads off without even touching them, but it was an awesome sight. I wondered if all the vamps were Eric's subjects. I hoped so.

Everything happened so fast. Vlad seemed to disappear somewhere with Justina, and then I was flying to the floor, my hands on fire, and my newly acquired fangs ready for action. Yes, I kept cutting my own lip on them, but who was going to notice with all the blood that was flying around?

My feet hit the floor near where I thought Eric had been standing, but he was gone. Before I could look around for him, I noticed Bobby Burnham's bloody body at my feet, and in my anger I kicked him. Before I could swing my leg a second time, one of Marie's ghouls came at me, a long knife in his hand. I pulled one of my knives from its hiding spot in my clothes and flung it, into the ghoul's chest, stopping him for only a second before he continued toward me. From out of nowhere a long sword was placed in my hand, and Bones' grandsire was standing next to me.

"You must remove the head." It was all he said before he vanished into the crowd around us, swinging a weapon himself.

Without a second thought I raised that sword and swung it at the ghoul coming at me, not disgusted in the least as his severed head rolled away. I'd worry about how good I felt doing it, later. I raised my arm a second time, taking out another ghoul who was just about to stab Spade. There was blood and body parts flying everywhere, and the smell of disintegrating vampire filled my nose.

I wiped blood from my face, and scanned the room for Eric. I found him fighting a number of ghouls in the far corner of the room. I caught a glimpse of Marie Laveau watching nearby, behind a wall of ghouls protecting her. I grasped my sword and headed in that direction.

It was hard to see with all the arms and legs moving at supernatural speed around me, but I pushed through the crowd, swinging the sword when I had to. The remaining ghouls were being pushed back to the exits, and the fighting was starting to thin out.

I was almost to Eric when the room started to shake with a massive burst of power. I turned to see where it came from when I saw a ghoul going right for Cat...and she didn't see him.

**Cat POV **

"Cat, look out!"

I heard Sookie yell from in front of me, and turned just in time to see one of Marie's ghouls charging at me with a baseball bat. A baseball bat? He had to be kidding me. He was even wearing a baseball hat, donning an Atlanta Braves logo. I was about to laugh, when the ghoul in question turned the bat around, showing me that the end of his Louisville Slugger had been modified from baseball hitter, to vampire killer—complete with 9-inches or so of pure silver.

If Sookie hadn't warned me, I might have been screwed where I stood. But the extra second she had given me allowed me just enough time to grab one of my sharpest knives and, in two motions, cut the bat in half, and remove the head from the ghoul. Eyes wide in disbelief, his head fell to the ground several seconds before his body landed beside it.

I turned to Sookie, "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, before running back toward Eric. I had to give it to Sookie, from what I'd seen of her fighting style so far, she held her own with the rest of us.

We were many minutes into the fighting, and I hadn't managed to see Bones yet, but I knew he was there. I had heard his voice twice, but every time I tried to go find him, another ghoul or vamp from Marie's side would distract me.

Several seconds after I finished off baseball ghoul, I heard his voice again.

"...kiss your mum with that mouth?"

I turned around to see Bones just a few feet away from me. He had a vampire on the ground with one foot planted on his chest like he was goddamn Captain Morgan, and one hand holding a sword that had been firmly stabbed into the vamps heart, just begging to be twisted.

"Go ahead, kill me you good for nothing piece of scum sucking pussy—"

Oh. Hell. No.

Before the bastard could utter another word about MY husband, I jumped on top of him, and wrapped my hand around the blade...right on top of Bones' hand.

"Kitten!"

"Nobody talks to my husband like that," I gave a little twist, eliciting a strangled '_unghh'_ sound from the soon to be dusty vamp, "except for me!" I gave a full twist, and it was done.

I looked around us quickly, gauging how much time we might have before the fighting made its way over to us again. And then we just stared at each other.

The entire ordeal had been more than I thought I was capable of handling. I felt like I hadn't seen Bones in ages. I might have always had a tough exterior but those few days without him, never knowing if I'd be with him again, had been almost enough to break me. And seeing him then, there were no words for what I was feeling.

Later, I would have a million questions for him, when the fighting stopped and the dust cleared. Later, I would be furious and spout more indecent words than the vampire I just killed. But there was nothing and no one that could have stopped me from doing what I did next,what I _needed_ to do with every fiber of my being. I didn't give a rat's ass if World War III had just started around us. I had something I needed to tell my husband.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again." I released the hold I had on the sword impaling the dead vamp, and more or less jumped Bones.

All of the anger I had bottled inside about the possibility that he had turned Sookie, that he might have shared something so intimate with another woman…all of the guilt that was still consuming me for what I'd shared with Eric, and the longing that had been pent up inside of me for my husband. Each emotion teetered on the edge of my brain, of my heart. Each feeling had been about to explode from deep inside of me,but I pushed it all aside. I was going to kiss Bones. I needed physical proof that he was really there.

I slammed my lips down on his, and his grip tightened around my body. Our tongues scraped inside of each other's mouths sloppily, frenzied, as if we were just experiencing French kissing for the first time.

He pulled his lips from mine, and whispered in my ear. "Oh, Kitten… Kitten, Kitten, Kitten… My Catherine."

I don't care what anyone says about vampires. We cry. We cry just like humans. And this was one of those situations. For us both apparently.

"I know this is a bad time Bones, I know, but I had to feel you. Do you understand? I had to know you were really here."

"I'm here. I'm really here, luv, and I'm not going anywhere." His lips found mine again for a moment. "Hold on…"

He still held me in his arms; my legs wrapped around his torso, and grabbed the sword from the chest of the dead vamp beside us.

"Duck, luv!" I crouched as much as I could, still hanging on to him, and heard the _oomph, crunch, _and_ fizzle_ from directly behind me.

"Now, where were we? Oh, right." He brought his lips to mine again briefly before I pulled away.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I mean, I thought this trial was it. I thought you were a dead man. I _hate_ Marie. She's a real bitch, Bones."

He laughed. "You're telling me, luv?" He hugged me once more, hard, and then eased me back to the ground. "As much as I'd love to take care of the hard-on in my trousers, I'm thinking later might be better."

"That a promise?"

He nodded. "Bloody hell right it is!"

We both smiled and looked at each other for one last, long moment, before we heard the blood curdling scream. There was no mistaking it had come from Sookie.

"Luv..."

I followed Bones' gaze. "Oh my God!" I wasn't a hundred percent sure that what I was looking at was real or not. I mean I knew that it was,but it just didn't seem possible that Sookie could have a sword sticking straight up and out of her chest. She had just been with me. She had just saved me! And while I had been carelessly making out with Bones, she'd been stabbed.

We both turned and ran to her. The ghoul standing over her looked like he had just won the lottery. But what he'd just done was earn the wrath of one very angry vampire King, and no doubt, his final death. When he looked up and saw us running toward him, he smiled, and laughed. _Laughed_!

And then he ran, and Bones was right behind him.

**Eric POV **

I heard Sookie scream. It was a sound I knew I would remember clearly until the day I died my final death-and I hadn't been there to prevent the cause of that sound.

Sookie was lying on the floor with Cat kneeling beside her, holding her head in her lap. Her face was hidden by hair now matted in thick clumps of blood. So _much_ blood. How much of it was hers? I should have walked faster to her; she was my wife, my lover, my mate, and she needed me. Yet I could barely lift my feet now, the soles weighed me down like cement shoes as every slow step drew me closer to her limp, lifeless body.

The sword. The sword sticking out of her body was like a beacon of death. And I didn't want to know. That couldn't be it for her. For us.

Cat looked up as I approached, and shook her head slowly. We had won a major battle just moments ago, yet she looked as defeated as I suddenly felt. There would be no celebration for a war won, if Sookie was gone.

"Eric she's not…"

"Please." She knew I was telling her to leave it alone. Her words would not help if there was nothing I could do for Sookie. My wife would be okay, because she had to be. There _was_ no alternative.

I knelt beside Sookie and reached for the sword impaling her body to the floor. I didn't know whether taking it out would do more harm than good. Would it cause her to bleed out? But I couldn't stand to see it in her, so final in its resting place. My hand hovered over it for several moments before I eased the blade out of her and, astonishingly, when I lifted her shirt to look at the wound, it began to close up. I had seen Sookie's grand entrance before the fighting began, and now my suspicions were confirmed.

"Sookie, please…you must—" I couldn't get the words out. I just lifted her small body closer to my chest and breathed her in. The scent of her blood was most prominent; but there was an undeniable trace of at least a half dozen other blood types, vamp and ghoul, on her. She had gone down, but she had gone down fighting.

She had no heartbeat. A very significant part of her that had sustained her humanity and drawn me to her from the very first time I saw her. And now it was gone. I lifted my head from where my face had been buried in her hair and saw my own blood now smeared on her cheek. I couldn't control the tears if I tried.

"Eric…she's a vampire now, how can she be…" _Dead_. Cat knew better than to say it.

"I know. I saw her." The words came out sharper than I intended, and I lowered my voice. "I saw her _fly_."

"Then why isn't she awake now? Why isn't she opening her eyes? Her wounds are already healing; I don't understand why she's not awake!" Cat seemed to be falling apart just as surely as I was.

I had seen Sookie spout flames from her fingers like she was a living Fourth of July sparkler, and fly down from the balcony just as steadfast as I could fly myself. I barely knew how to approach what I'd seen amid the chaos of the Saenger. But with Cat's reassurance now, and witnessing her wounds close on their own, I knew what I'd seen wasn't some grand mirage. It was absolutely true. Sookie had indeed turned vampire.

I looked up for a moment and saw Bones now standing behind Cat, embracing her in a tight hug from behind. The anguish on his face as he stared at Sookie while I cradled her in my arms said it wasn't only Cat he was trying to console at the moment. He seemed almost as scared for Sookie as I was. They'd obviously formed a bond while they were together—not that I couldn't say the same about Cat and myself. Then again, I hadn't fucking _turned_ his wife! _British_ _bastard_.

Having been a human before her time in captivity with Bones this past week, that left only one option for who her maker was. Bones would pay if he could not explain with good reason why my wife, my _human_ wife, was now one of the undead.

Of course, at the moment, she seemed to be just…dead.

I turned my attention back to Sookie. This wasn't the end. I had to do something. I had wasted valuable seconds already. I lifted my wrist to my mouth and bit down hard. The second the blood began to pour from the wound, I had it to her lips; numbly feeding her lifeless mouth with no clue whether I was too late, or if my blood would even help her.

But I had to try.

If it _was_ the end of Sookie, I would follow her shortly into final death. And I'd take her killers with me.

* * *

A/N: Of course, we always love to hear your comments on the story!

From tradermare: Looking for more Night Huntress fan fiction? I'm satisfying my obsession with Mencheres and Kira by writing with my darling BonTempsCutie under the penname OTD4500 and we can be found at http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2500350 / OTD4500 There are a few smexy one shots, and we are currently working on a multi-chapter fic. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

To all of our lovely readers, thanks for sticking with us. Real life doesn't always cooperate with fanfic writing. We've had some ups and downs that kept us from finishing this story, but I'm very happy to say that it is complete. All the chapters are written and waiting to be published. So to all of our readers, past, present and future, Happy Holidays and thanks for your support of our story.

Bontempscutie, this ending is for you. Thanks for always encouraging me to finish it. *tm*

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Sookie POV**

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea—it happened so fast. I think I screamed but there was so much noise around me, I couldn't be sure. My chest burned. Then sounds and light faded to a hazy black fog and the hot pain washed away as the liquid flowing in my veins turned cool and comforting. Eric called to me, his voice tight. I reached for him, but he dissolved in the dark mist. Where did he go? I needed him. It had been so long. Come back—don't leave me!

Sound dissipated until there was only silence. I felt like I was drifting on a black sea in the dead of night, paralyzed. Had the fighting stopped? Was Eric okay? I looked and listened for him again. I couldn't see in the darkness. I reached out with my mind, but there was nothing. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I see? Why couldn't I hear anyone?

What was that coming toward me? Gentle warmth beckoned me, and suddenly I felt safe. Was that a light?

**Eric POV**

I lifted Sookie from the floor. Her body seemed tiny in my arms, and for the first time in my long life, the sight and smell of blood did not thrill me. I wanted her home and out of this place. Her clothes were bloody, and I needed to get her cleaned up. She would want that. I refused to think she was gone, although that possibility nagged at me at every turn. Even though her wounds had closed, Sookie looked dead, and I could not tell anything about her condition with the scents of the fight all around us.

Marie Laveau had run like a coward from the theatre when things got too bloody and the law guardians did not back her. I looked around at what her failed plan had brought upon all of us, and I vowed revenge. Not just for my wife, but for every vampire in Louisiana. She would not walk away from this unscathed. I consoled myself with the thought of removing Marie's head while I wondered who would be next to point their finger at us with tales of magic and dominion.

Most of the vampires and ghouls still standing in the Saenger Theatre had the good sense to back away and hide their heads as we passed through the crowd. I stood tall, absorbing the undercurrent of tension bouncing off the walls. They had seen my human wife fly like a vampire, saw her hands sprout fire. How she had fought! Cutting down ghouls with no remorse, she was a blonde vision of beauty in black leather. She had reminded me of Pam. _Pam_. Had someone called her?

The ride back to our residence in the Garden district seemed to take forever. Sookie lay across my lap. Would she rise at some point like a vampire? Only my driver rode with us, and the other vehicles followed behind, eerily reminiscent of a funeral procession. I cradled her against me, but there was no pulse, no heartbeat, and no movement at all. Her skin was cool like mine, and a peek between her lips showed little nubs of fangs sticking out from her gums. If she did not have fangs, I would be certain she was dead. Or was she undead? If she was vampire, why did she look as I did during the daylight hours? What had happened to her? Had Bones turned her? If he had, I knew Sookie would have only allowed that if the circumstances were dire. Then I shook my head. That did not matter. I just wanted her back. What would I do without her?

A crowd had already gathered in front of our home, kept away from the entrance by Herveaux's security guards. Pam stood at the curb, a large red blanket in her hands. When the door opened, she wrapped it around Sookie's body, obscuring her from the onlookers. Pink tears trailed down her face. She did not look at me, and I was grateful for that. I hurried into the house, past the gawkers, taking Sookie to our room. I could barely stand the gasps of the staff as I flew up the steps. Pam followed, and I felt my emotions slipping out of control.

I placed Sookie on our bed, gently arranging her limbs in a feeble attempt to make her comfortable. The door had barely closed when Pam spoke.

"Eric? Is she gone? I heard—"

"I don't know what's going on Pam. She has fangs and can fly like a vampire, and her wounds appear to have healed, yet she does not wake. Call Ludwig and get Amelia and her witches over here, immediately. I will need guards placed around the clock on the room. Arrange it."

"Of course." Pam stood at the side of the bed. "May I touch her? We need to get her cleaned up, Eric."

"I'm taking a shower and then we will attend to her." I looked at Pam, her face streaked with tears as she stared at Sookie's body on the bed. "And yes, you may touch her. I'm sure she would be comforted by that, Pam." I managed to say quietly before my voice choked off. I swallowed hard. "Call me immediately if there is any change."

I threw my bloody clothes in a pile in the bathroom, and stepped into the shower, which somehow seemed much too large, and much too cold. I washed away the blood and gore from tonight's fight, and dried quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt hanging on the bathroom door. Sookie kept a basin under the sink and I filled it with warm water before grabbing some towels and washcloths from the linen cabinet.

"Any change, Pam?" I asked as I walked into the bedroom. Pam was sitting on the bed, stroking Sookie's hair.

"No, Eric. Is this all her blood?"

"I don't think so. Do you know I saw her behead a ghoul tonight? She took his head right off, no hesitation."

Pam's lips barely curled into a small smile. "Well, I do like her outfit. Leather suits her."

I set the basin down, and pulled a chair over. Without a word between us, we removed Sookie's clothes and washed the blood from her body. Sookie's wounds had healed completely, and nothing but a very faint pink line remained from the sword that had impaled her. I held her while Pam washed the blood and gore from her hair, before she slipped a white nightgown over her head. Then I gathered her into my arms, and Pam replaced the wet, dirty bedclothes with fresh ones from the linen closet.

"I hope you know, under normal circumstances, I would have more to say about you having me make your bed." She said as she placed the top sheet on the bed with a snap.

"Yes, Pam. Exception noted. I am sure Sookie will be much happier waking up in clean clothes and in a clean bed. Thank you."

Pam lips curled a little, and then her face turned somber again.

"What do you think is going on here, Eric?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Ludwig can tell us. Call downstairs and see who came back to the house from the theatre. I need to speak with Bones. And see what you can find out about casualties."

I checked my watch. Two hours until dawn. If Bones had turned her, there would be more trouble tonight. I adjusted Sookie's blankets while Pam called downstairs.

"Yes, Cat, Bones, Mencheres, Vlad, and the woman with the big mouth are downstairs waiting in the dining room. According to Thalia, thirteen of our younger vampires are unaccounted for, and close to twenty-five of Marie's ghouls are gone." Then she added with a smirk, "along with her credibility." She pulled her chair next to the bed.

"Get Ludwig here. Amelia too, and call Herveaux. I want this place locked down until I say otherwise. Find rooms for our guests, and put Thalia on watch—discreetly, of course."

Thirteen vampires gone tonight. I shook my head. I ran a comb through my damp hair and pulled a clean polo shirt from my dresser. For the first time since coming home, I thought about Cat. Things had happened between us that I hoped Bones would understand. And I knew deep inside that Sookie would not have allowed him to turn her, without good reason. But I needed an explanation.

I squeezed Pam's shoulder, and was glad she seemed to be more composed since helping me with her. I needed her.

"Who is managing the bar?"

"I was going to close it, but Maxwell said he would take care of things. I came right over here as soon as I heard."

'I need you to stay with Sookie, while I go downstairs and speak with our guests. Call me immediately if there is any change."

The walk to the dining room gave me some time to look at the situation beyond Sookie. The supernatural community in my home base of New Orleans was in chaos with significant numbers of vampires and ghouls dead, and the likelihood of escalation was high, much of which depended on what happened with Sookie and with Bones. I paused for moment at the door, until the vampires inside sensed my presence and stopped talking. Then I pushed the door open.

Cat and Bones, Vlad and his woman and the old pharaoh sat at the dining room table, their eyes on me when I entered. Cat jumped up and started talking, ignoring the glare she received from Bones.

"How is Sookie?" she asked.

"There is no change. Thank you all for your efforts, but I need to speak with Bones." I turned to face the vampire. "Do you want to do this here, or in my office?"

"Here is fine." Bones stood up and stared at me.

"Can you explain my wife's condition? Did you turn her?"

Bones looked at me, then at his wife. "I did not."

"Then explain to me, because I really need to understand. She can fly, she has fangs, and her wounds heal. That sounds like a vampire to you, does it not? Did Marie have something to do with this?"

"Not as far as I know. She bloody well did it herself."

"What?" My tone was sharper than I intended.

"Indeed. My reaction as well. It was the strangest thing; a gradual turn of some sort. She was very ill at the start of our imprisonment, and she needed blood. That was all I gave her. And she shared her blood with me, so I could get us out of there. That is all. After we escaped, she had us jump off some bloody bridge and the next day, she could fly. Never seen anything like it myself. I did not turn her, Eric. I swear to you." He said it to me, although he looked at his wife.

"A spontaneous turn?" It would be just like Sookie to do things her own way. "For the sake of my wife who lies in her bed, neither undead nor alive, I will not press this issue now. You should hope she rises soon, to verify your story."

Mencheres spoke up. "Your wife is part fairy, is she not? And of royal bloodline? Perhaps she may have called upon her inherent abilities to do as Bones said. I can't say that I have ever seen it myself, but I have heard of a few cases of spontaneous turning, particularly when the one turning has ingested strong vampire blood."

Bones eyebrows rose as he turned to look to Mencheres. "What do you know of fairies?"

Mencheres mirrored his look, as if to say fairies weren't the only thing he knew about. "Many centuries ago, Patra and I traveled through Ireland. There is very powerful magic there." Mencheres thought for a moment. "Anna-Margret was her name. A little wisp of a girl, with magic far stronger than her physical size might suggest. Fairy magic is unique, and it may be possible your wife turned herself."

Bones looked at his wife, then at me. "Eric, I _did not turn your wife_. We shared blood for nourishment, that is all. And because I respected your wife, I won't ask you what went on here while we were stuck in Marie's bloody prison."

I looked at Cat, her eyes wide and fixed on her husband. For her sake, I backed off, knowing they would be having an equally uncomfortable conversation in their future. Getting Sookie to awaken, or rise was first priority, with stabilizing the supernatural community in New Orleans a close second.

"I need to return to my wife. You will stay here; I will have rooms prepared for you all and blood sent up. Did anyone retrieve Bobby Burnham's body?"

"I did," Bones replied.

"Good. We are of the same mind as to what needs to be done with it?"

"Bloody well right, we are." Tension crackled in the air.

"Let us know if there is any change with Sookie, okay?" Cat asked.

"Yes, someone will call you. Pam will be here shortly to show you to your accommodations. I suggest we all get some rest. This is not over. I will see you all at nightfall."

I flew up the stairs. The light-tight shades were in place in preparation for sunrise. Pam sat just where I left her, stroking Sookie's hair and crooning softly to her. I stood at the doorway and watched them for a few moments, trying to will my blood within Sookie to bring her back to life. Or was it the blood of another that would wake her from her sleep? Bones and Vlad had given her blood. I was not ready to consider that another might be the key to bringing her back, though, and dismissed that thought from my head.

"Pam." He called from the doorway.

Pam looked up at him and shook her head. "No change."

"I'll stay with her now. Show our guest to their rooms and make blood available to them. You should stay here too."

"You need a guard in here with you Eric. What if she rises and doesn't know you? What if—"

I took Pam by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "She will know me, and if that is what is meant to happen, so be it. There is a guard outside the door. If anything happens to me, you are executor of my will and know what to do. Now leave me with her, Pam. Go get some rest."

Pam took another lingering look at Sookie and left. We had achieved our goal and brought Sookie home. Something in me said she would rise, or maybe it was I refused to consider any other option. I changed into some pajamas and got into bed with her, bringing her limp body to mine. I curled her into her usual position against me and wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent that was fading with each passing moment.

Then the dawn came, and I fell into my daytime rest.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the ending. The final chapters will be posted over the next week or so. Happy Holidays!


	17. Chapter 17

**These characters are the creations of Charlaine Harris and Jeaniene Frost.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Cat POV**

Did Eric just imprison us, albeit in a subtle way? He was right—this was not over.

"Anyone seen Spade?" In all the concern over Sookie, I had forgotten Spade had been at the Saenger. He hadn't returned with us.

Mencheres pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. It rang twice. "Where are you?"

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief that Spade had survived, returning to a hotel room in the French Quarter after the fight. By the time Mencheres closed his phone, Pam arrived. I glanced at Bones. He might have seemed relaxed in front of Pam, but I could tell his emotions were locked down tight. Was that because of Eric, or Sookie… or what he thought I had done?

The walk to our room seemed to take forever. Behind me, a mix of anger and inquiry leaked out Bones as he followed me down the hall. I wondered if Pam could feel it too. She didn't appear to notice us at all. In the few weeks I had known her, I really hadn't seen her look as upset as she did tonight. She had been distraught since Eric's car pulled up with Sookie's body.

Pam stopped at a door on the second floor and pushed it open. Decorated in pure southern style, complete with feminine ruffles, and pale yellow gingham, I felt like I had walked into a new world. Sookie's influence was all around. Pam turned quickly and spoke from the doorway.

"Eric will see you when he rises. Just pick up the house phone if you need anything, and you will be pleased to know all of our guest rooms are soundproofed. Sookie insisted on it."

She hurried away before we could even wish her a good rest.

As soon as I heard the door close, I turned and looked at Bones. He stared at me, his face expressionless, but I could feel that his anger wasn't dissipating. Now that we were alone, he dropped his shields, and there was no mistaking the intention was for me to feel his anger.

Despite my own questions about what went on between him and Sookie and the anger flowing from him in waves, I couldn't hide my happiness that we were back together. I could have been in Eric's shoes tonight. I knew what that felt like. I had no idea what had pissed him off, but there was no sense in letting it fester. "What?"

"Didn't fancy getting grilled by Eric. _As if_ I would turn his wife—maybe I'm the one that should be asking some bloody questions about what went on around here while Sookie and I were imprisoned underground."

Before I had the chance to respond, he was kicking off his boots.

"I'm taking a shower."

He turned his back and walked into the adjoining bathroom, leaving me standing there. Definitely not how I had envisioned this moment. Now I was angry. What was he implying—and how would he know anything? Did he just assume I was screwing around with Eric while he was gone? I wanted tell him a thing or two, but it didn't seem right to fight about it here. Maybe we should have gone to the townhouse. I listened for the water, giving him a few minutes to cool off before I kicked off my shoes, threw my jacket on the bed and followed him in.

Steam filled the small room, and the sight of Bones through the shower curtain had me checking my anger. I watched him for a while and waves of pleasure built in me. I started to unbutton my shirt. Being angry at each other hadn't stopped us in the past, but the longer I stood there watching him, his emotions smoothed out, and the waves of anger calmed to manageable levels.

I moved into the bathroom and rested up against the counter. "Is there something you want to ask me, Bones?"

The next thing I knew, his strong arm pulled me into the shower. I squealed, and he smiled at me, his emotional shields down. Longing and apology filled my senses. One look in his eyes and I couldn't get my shirt off fast enough, even with his help. Need sparked in me as he unbuttoned my wet jeans and tore them off. Then his mouth closed over mine, and our bodies crushed together under the hot spray of the shower. When his hard length pressed against me, my body responded and wrapped around his. There was nothing else.

He trailed his lips across my throat as he lifted me on him. I groaned as he penetrated me, igniting something in me that I hadn't felt in weeks. With is shields down, and his body merged with mine, he filled me in a way no one ever had before or ever would. Had he always felt this incredible?

When I felt his fangs and tongue on me, my legs squeezed him tighter. His thrusts started out gentle and became frantic; his hands on my ass pressed me closer. We rocked together for a long time, before he bit me, hard. I cried out as the orgasm ripped through me. He never stopped moving inside me, bucking harder, until I was silent. Then I felt everything tighten in him. My fangs grazed his neck before I bit. He came again as I drank him, throwing his arm out to brace himself against the wall of the shower. He shuddered as he spilled inside me.

When we both stopped shaking, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "There's nothing I need to ask you. You are here with me and that's all that matters." He kissed me again.

I touched his face. "Let's get cleaned up and into bed."

He let me down, groaning as we unwrapped from each other. I didn't know how long we had been in the shower, but the water splashing around us was cooler. Bones grabbed the soap and began to wash us, his soapy hands running over every inch of me while I did the same to him. If we kept it up, we weren't going to be getting out of this shower anytime soon.

When we finally got into bed, Bones wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Whatever tension there was between us had washed away in the shower. We lay there in bed, wrapped up in each other, neither one of us speaking a word. A profound sense of relief radiated from him, and I realized just how much he had worried about making it back to me, how he had worried about Sookie making it back to Eric, and how he had worried about me.

The sun rose and I passed out before we had a chance to talk any of the things that worried him. Bones must have been tired too, since I was still in his arms when I woke later that afternoon. I breathed him in, pulled him closer to me. I wasn't letting go. I nestled my head on his shoulder and his hands stroked my back as we lay there.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. He rolled me over and began kissing me, his body demanding a response, but his touch was gentle and patient.

Afterwards, tiny tensions interfered with our laziness and filled the room. Had Sookie made it through the night? Was she a vampire now? It was time to face Eric and find out.

"I don't want to leave this bed," I said.

"Hold that thought, luv, just a little longer." He paused and looked down at me. "We should check in with Eric."

"You're right. I suppose we should go see how Sookie is." It would be tacky to have a sex marathon right now.

"Sun just went down. We have a little time, Kitten." He nuzzled my neck.

"Good," I smiled.

Now that we were back together, what had happened while we were apart didn't seem very important. But I held onto the suspicion that someone had seen us that night in his office, and there was no doubt in my mind they would use that information to drive a wedge between us. Bones deserved to hear the truth from me. I looked into his brown eyes and touched his face.

"I think you should know what happened here while you were imprisoned with Sookie. I want you to hear it from me. No surprises."

He tensed for a second, and then relaxed. "Go on, luv, but I don't need to know." He brushed his fingers across my lips. "It doesn't matter."

I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I know, and it doesn't matter to me what happened between you and Sookie. But I want you to hear this from me."

He nodded. "All right, kitten. I'm listening."

I gave him a small smile. "I drank from Eric, Vlad, and my mother."

Was that a snort? The glint in his eye gave him away as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Don't you dare laugh about me drinking from Justina. At least you didn't have to see it. And I only drank from Vlad to be prepared for the fight. But with Eric, well, those first days you and Sookie were gone were really hard on us. We didn't know where you were, or who had you. I tried holding off feeding for as long as I could. We were both distraught. One night, I drank from him and well…we lost it for a minute. But we stopped before anything happened that we would regret later. Then Justina and Vlad arrived, and that was the end of it."

He watched me for a while, twining my fingers with his. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Right then, Kitten. No secrets." He raised his eyes to mine.

"Sookie was unwell from the start. I was worried for her. She drank from me and felt better. I tried to hold off drinking from her, because she was so sick and I didn't know how it might bollocks up her bond with Eric. But when an old acquaintance found us, and offered to help us dematerialize out of there, I needed the strength to bring her along with me. Sookie was still able to read vampire minds, and I was able to read hers." He paused. Something told me I wasn't going to like what he said next.

"The vampire that helped us escape had been here. Sookie saw an image of you and Eric on the desk in his office in the blasted sod's head." Bones paused for a moment as if he remembered something, and then continued with a sigh. "It stung us both, and I couldn't take her being so sad. I kissed her. For comfort. I'm sorry, Kitten."

"We did what we had to, Bones. Whatever happened between you and Sookie doesn't matter. You survived. It's over."

We were quiet for a few minutes, silently digesting all we had just shared about our time apart.

"Do you know who imprisoned you? Where you were being held?"

"Law Guardians arrested me when I left the townhouse. Took us to some bloody bunker by the lake. Once we got out of there, Sookie's condition improved, and she started to acquire vampire powers. It was the damndest thing."

"How _did_ you get out of there?"

"Another vampire for hire with special talents, you might say. I'd forgotten him in all of this. Makes me wonder what he was doing lurking about Eric's house before he showed up at that bunker."

"Do you think there is a connection?"

"Possibly. Seems odd to me. We ended up at an old monastery, where we hid until the trial. Come to think of it, Ralmiel gave us the tribunal summons. He's involved in this in some way, I'm sure of it now. Sam, Sookie's shifter friend, tracked and brought my ace. He had followed Bobby Burnham the night of the party and knew where he was hiding out. Burnham had been involved with setting up Sookie and Eric the night of the party. Sam brought him back to the monastery. I drank from Amelia right before the fight and met up with Charles on the roof of the theatre. And you know what happened from there."

So much had happened to them in a short time. What was it all about though? That's what I wanted to know. Did all these things piece together somehow? Marie Laveau, Quinn, Bobby Burham, the Law Guardians? Did Sookie's injuries occur as just another skirmish, or was the contract on Eric and Sookie still in place? I shuddered and pulled Bones to me.

"I wanted to jump off the balcony and down to you as soon as I heard your voice in that theatre. Whatever you did to stay alive, it doesn't matter, as long as we are together." I said it again.

Then his mouth covered mine, and it was a while before there was any more talking.

Later, we were sprawled out on the bed, naked and satisfied. His hand entwined with mine and his deep laugh sent shivers through me. "So, you drank from Justina? Wish I had seen that."

"Go ahead, have a good laugh. You aren't going to let that go are you?" I smiled as his tongue teased my ear. "We should probably get showered and dressed. Why was Eric asking about Bobby Burham?"

"Not certain, but I'm thinking we will be visiting Marie Laveau tonight when everyone rises. She seems to have a rather big piece of this puzzle, wouldn't you say?"

I nodded. "What do you think is going to happen Bones?"

"I don't know, luv. But I know what I would do if I was in Eric's shoes."

* * *

So, how is Eric going to deal with Marie Laveau? Stay tuned! Next chapter will be posted sometime after Christmas. Happy holidays!


	18. Chapter 18

**These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost and Charlaine Harris. **

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**Bones POV**

A mundane task it was, one I'd observed before, and it still made me hard. No doubt she had done the same to Eric when she fed from him. Watching the sway of her body while she raised her arms to feather her hair and the swell of her breast under that black satin bra, had me throbbing. No time to take her properly though. It was bloody well time to confront Marie Laveau. Directly. Without the blasted Law Guardians for Magestic to hide behind.

"Kitten, I need you to do something for me. You look smashing, by the way." A deep sound of approval came from the back of my throat as I thought about removing those undergarments…later.

She was thinking the same from the look she gave me. I could take her quick and hard on that bathroom counter. Eric could wait.

"Thank you. You are looking pretty tasty yourself." Her smile was wicked. "What do you need me to do?"

I dropped my shields and let her know what I _wanted_ her to do. _Bloody hell_. Green flashed in her eyes. My groin tightened.

"Call your Uncle. Get all the information you can about the contract on Eric and Sookie. Is Quinn still in custody? Has he had any visitors or phone calls?"

"You're thinking Quinn had a second contract, aren't you? Set up to go active in the event he was found out?"

I nodded. "Makes sense, doesn't it? It would explain why that worthless sod Ralmiel came sniffing around here."

"Do you think this Ralmiel had the contract on Sookie?"

"Why else would he be outside that night? He knew about it, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe he turned it down? Or someone beat him to it?"

I shrugged. "Either is possible. Whoever killed Sookie first gets the fee. He also knew about the Law Guardians and the charges of magic against me. Maybe he was waiting to see which way the wind was going to blow."

"So Marie was testing Eric by accusing you and Sookie of illegal magic, with the added benefit of torturing me in the process in retaliation for killing Gregor, while demonstrating to the ghoul nation what side she favored regarding their questioning of my potential powers and intentions. Nice."

"Well done, indeed. But it backfired on her. She didn't know Mencheres would find a way to refute the magic charge, and she underestimated Eric. All she had were the Law Guardians, and when they didn't back her, she ran. The fight was already winding down when Sookie was impaled with that sword. It was a hit. I'm convinced of it."

I handed her the cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, we were all waiting for Eric in the dining room again. The atmosphere was still tense.

Justina grumbled something about me under her breath, to which Tepesh laughed, but mostly he just looked bored. Mencheres sat at the table, looking through a book I assumed was from Eric's library. I was still angry with him over everything that had happened with Gregor, but I gave my co-ruler a brief nod. At least he had found a way out of the blasted magic charge.

"Any word on Sookie?" Cat asked.

"Nothing. Pam stopped by to say Eric was on his way. So who is this Bobby Burnham?" Vlad answered.

"My former day man and a traitor." Eric answered from the doorway, moving so silently that we didn't hear him until he spoke.

"Traitor, indeed. We know he was involved with the hit the night of the party, but do we know if there any connection between Burnham and Marie Laveau?" I asked. Eric looked at me and nodded his head, working out the connections, just like Kitten and I had done. This was the one piece I didn't know. Where did Marie get the information regarding what went on that night in Eric's office, the first time Sookie and I exchanged blood?

"I don't know, but when we speak with Marie tonight, we are going to find out. Where's Bobby?"

"Bobby Burnham? Your driver has the worthless sod in the boot of your limo."

Eric nodded. "We will take him to Marie. Play out what you started at the theatre. He's your ticket out of this mess. For the rest, she will have to answer to me." Eric's eyes went around the room and stopped. "Mencheres, Vlad, I would be honored if you would watch over my wife and home while Bones and I take care of this business. I will know she is in good hands."

Mencheres stood and answered. "Of course, Eric. Is there any change in her condition?"

"Unfortunately, no. Pam is upstairs with Sookie, if you need anything. Could you monitor the interior of the house? There are guards stationed outside."

"Consider it done."

Eric nodded and turned back to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Cat is coming too. First off, I'm not leaving her, and second, we are waiting on additional pertinent information from her uncle regarding Quinn. Do you have an appointment with Marie, or are we going in cold?"

"No appointment. She will be expecting us, I'm certain, and fuck that underground hole she likes for meetings. We'll bring her out into the open in Iberville. Much more pleasant, isn't it, Cat?"

I turned to my wife. What was this? "You went to see Marie?"

"I totally forgot about us going there, with everything that'shappened. We met in the projects adjoining the cemetery. We questioned her about your whereabouts. She said the Law Guardians came to her first, didn't she, Eric?"

"Yes. According to Marie, the Guardians knew about this before they came to her, but that could have easily been a lie. She seemed to think she had entitlement to imprison you herself, since she kept mentioning you owed her, Bones. So who tipped them off?"

Mencheres spoke up. "Whoever informed the Law Guardians had to have details or a witness. The council would not have taken steps on just a whim."

Eric nodded. "Then it comes back to Bobby. He knew you were coming by that night, but didn't know why. He may have guessed something. Maybe you should raise him as a ghoul and we could find out just what he knew, and who he told."

I had been considering that option when I dragged his body from the Saenger. However, raising him seemed too good for him after all he had done. I didn't need a traitor in my line any more than Eric. I snorted.

"Thought of that, I did, and it was tempting, just to be able to take off his head myself, but since Marie may do the same to him for the failure of her plan, he is a better bargaining chip, unless you say otherwise, Eric. He was your employee."

"No, let's proceed with him being your payment to her for whatever past indiscretions. This way you settle with her and are on your way. Marie will never tolerate a traitor in her camp, and Bobby Burnham stays as good as finally dead. I will take care of area business with Marie once we know more about Sookie's condition."

I thought I saw a twinkle in Eric's eye when he talked about taking care of area business, but it faded when he spoke of Sookie. I grabbed my wife's hand. I liked the plan. "Done."

No one spoke during the ride to Iberville. With only the driver for backup, we strolled into the projects. I could feel and hear the hiss of other creatures watching us as we walked between the buildings. Marie was indeed expecting us.

Eric was right about one thing; I preferred meeting with her here in this furnished building, instead of her bloody place in the cemetery. And she was working Eric hard, allowing him to walk in without waiting for an invitation, with us following behind him. So very civilized. I wanted to tear her head off with my bare hands for what she had done. I didn't fancy taking a backseat here, but this was Eric's turf.

"I've been waiting for you, Viking. How is your wife?"

I felt Kitten tense and I squeezed her hand, now warm. I wondered if she would ignite. She shrugged at me, but then relaxed. When Eric took the chair near Marie, we sat close by on the couch.

"Let's cut the small talk, Marie. You know my wife's condition, or you wouldn't be asking. I know how many you lost last night. No more games. I want the truth, and if you don't give it to me, I will hunt you until all that's left is your sordid history. What do you know about all of this?"

I thought I saw Marie flinch.

"After the Dracula Night party, your day man came to me with a story about Sookie being able to read vampire minds and that Bones was responsible. He knew Bones was persona non-grata. He offered a few threads he said he found in your study that seemed to have some magic essence to them. I kicked him out and told him to watch his back, but I kept what he offered."

Eric leaned forward. "So how did the Law Guardians know of this? You told us that the Law Guardians came to you."

Marie looked at Eric and smiled sweetly. "Well, the Guardians did come to me, to question me about Gregor's estate after Cat killed him. I may have mentioned what I heard."

Energy swirled around the room in frantic, darting streams of electrical pulses seeking to sting anything in its path. I had felt this from Marie before.

Eric did not move, but spoke quietly. "Here is what you will do to make amends for that decision, Marie. Bones owes you a life, does he not? You will find his payment outside. Tell him his debt to you is settled and that he and his wife may travel freely in our state."

Marie's eyebrows raised, then she snarled at me. "You are free to go, Bones, as is your wife." Then she turned back to Eric. "I have answered your questions, now I have one of my own, your majesty." The bitch paused for effect. "Would you like to know who ordered the hit on your wife?"

"What do you know about that?" Eric eyed her cautiously, and I exchanged a glance with Cat. I _had_ been right earlier.

Marie shifted in her seat, looking a little like the cat that ate the canary. "If I tell you what I know, I assume that will put us on more amicable ground, Eric?"

"That will depend on what you tell me."

She smiled and nodded. "There was a second contract on your wife, in case the first attempt did not succeed. I was informed of this by a local vampire-for-hire in return for what he owed me."

"Would that be that sod, Ralmiel?" I asked.

"Yes."

Ralmiel. As I suspected. He knew of the contract against the Northmans. That's why he was at Eric's that night. Smart bloke he thought he was, courting favor with Marie by providing her with information, while at the same time helping Eric's wife to escape the prison Marie put her in. The sod might want to be careful; he could end up shriveled by his own arrow. Neither Marie nor Eric would take kindly to such duplicity.

"Go on," Eric said.

"Quinn had a contingency plan. If he couldn't have your wife, you would not either. If he was captured, as he was, a second contract would be paid out to whoever killed your wife. She was struck down the night of the fight at the theatre, but my people had strict orders to leave Sookie unharmed under any circumstances."

"Unharmed? You imprison her and call that unharmed?"

"I only did as the Law Guardians commanded me."

"You should have come to me, Marie."

"And now you see why it is so important we share information, your majesty. One of my people had the presence of mind to pick up the weapon that impaled your wife." She reached behind her and lifted the sword from where she had it hidden. "It has a very interesting construction. You should take a close look at it." She handed the sword to Eric.

Eric handled the weapon with his gloved hands, turning it over. He took out a knife and scratched the blade. Silver dust sprinkled to the floor. He scratched some more and exposed a thin strip of brown running down the center and through to the tip. Reminded me of the weapon I found on Kitten the first night I met her. From the expression on her face, I could see she was thinking of the same memory.

"Iron, silver, and wood." Eric said, shaking his head. "She didn't have a chance."

Eric passed the sword to me and then seemed to become lost in his thoughts. Bloody hell, I could almost see the hope draining from him. We had to get him out of there before Marie tried anything. I looked at my wife and gave her the signal we would be leaving.

"Eric has to return home for other appointments, Marie. Is that all you can tell us?" As long as Eric and Marie were playing nice, I could play nice too, although I wanted to take her bleedin' head with the sword in my hand.

Marie glanced at the sword and then back at me. "Yes, I've told you everything."

Cat leaned forward and took Eric by the arm. He snapped out of it. "I'll be back, Marie, but for now, there is a truce between us."

Marie nodded."I _am_ truly sorry about your wife, your majesty."

While we walked to the car, I signaled the driver and he retrieved Bobby Burham's body from the boot. One of Marie's ghouls emerged from the darkness to take him away. As I threw the blasted sword into the back and hustled my wife into the car, her phone rang. It was Don.

"Are you sure? Ok. I'll tell Bones. Talk to you later."

"What?"

"Quinn is still in custody and holding strong against the interrogation. But he did slip and say something about Sookie being finally dead. My uncle is convinced you are right, and Marie's evidence seems to confirm it."

I pulled her to me and kissed her. We needed to get the bloody hell out of here.

Eric walked slowly to the car, lost in thought. Seeing that sword had shaken him. The drive back to the residence was as silent as the drive to Marie's, only for different reasons. As much as we tried to put on a brave face for Eric, we were all thinking of that killing sword, stuck through Sookie's body. The odds she would survive had just changed, and not for the better. What would we find when we returned to the royal residence?

* * *

Can Dr. Ludwig save Sookie? Can anyone? Stay tuned!

Looking for more NH fanfic? The gangs all here. Check out Choices by OTD4500 ... http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6652451 / 1 / Choices

Smooches and hugs to my L'sis, Kristin for beta reading these chapters! Any remaining mistakes are mine! *tm*


	19. Chapter 19

**These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost and Charlaine Harris. **

**Any mistakes belong to me. *tm***

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Eric POV**

Iron. Silver. Wood. Three little words, echoing in my head. Sookie's death knell. Dr. Ludwig would be waiting and I knew what she would tell me—what I had feared all along, what I knew the night I carried her from the Saenger. Or was it even before that? Didn't I know this would be how it would end back when I became the King of Louisiana? Really, didn't I know her fate the first night she walked into Fangtasia and into my world? She lit up the bar like walking sunshine with her long blonde hair and white dress. She always stood out among all others. I had no right to enjoy the image of her that popped into my head. I knew I couldn't protect her, and yet I pursued her. Self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Bones, where is the sword? Dr. Ludwig will want to see it."

"It's in the boot. I'll bring it in straightaway." Bones had his arm around his wife as she stared out the window. I thought I saw her brush away a tear. So they knew too.

I consoled myself with thoughts of beheading Marie Laveau.

Amelia greeted me in the foyer, her face streaked and her eyes red and swollen. Before she could blather all over me, I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I know, Amelia. It's bad. Is Dr. Ludwig here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs with Sookie. I couldn't stay there. I just went through this with Tray. I can't lose Sookie too. " Her breath caught in her throat. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

That, I could not handle.

A lie fell from my lips. "We are not losing Sookie. I am going up to speak with the doctor." I started up the stairs, and then turned around to grab the sword from Bones. Sookie's friends stood at the base of the stairs. Cat and Amelia looked up at me, sad and expectant. Even Bones seemed rattled, as he tucked his wife to his body. But I did not expect the look on the old pharaoh's face. Gone was his usual inscrutable expression. He knew something. I was just about to ask when Amelia let out a choked sound. She was close to tears, again.

"Will all of you join me? Maybe it will help Sookie to know you are all here for her."

A low murmur of voices followed me up the stairs. Cat whispered to Mencheres, asking about her mother but I did not hear his answer. I wanted to know what he was withholding from me. I would find out soon.

When I walked into the bedroom, Pam swiped at her eyes in a movement so quick, only I would see it. She relinquished her place at Sookie's bedside for me. Dr. Ludwig stood by the side of the bed, putting items back into her bag.

"Northman." The little woman gave me a barely perceptible nod. No, we did not like each other.

"Dr. Ludwig, thank you for coming."

"I'm afraid I don't have good news for you. Your wife is neither alive, dead nor undead. She wanders in some limbo, where she cannot move forward to her natural conclusion, whatever that may be. She cannot exist or be killed in this state. At this point, I don't even know if she is human, vampire, nor Fae."

"How is that possible?"

"It is the rarest of conditions, I have heard of it only once before, with a woman of mixed blood. There was always a question in my mind how long she could continue to ingest your vampire blood without consequence, or how your blood would react long term with her fairy blood. How much of your blood had she been taking?"

"Every day, often more than once."

The doctor grunted. How dare she goad me? My control was beginning to fray, and she would do well to remember she was outnumbered. I continued, "I suspected she was starting to turn before she was abducted. She has had blood from other vampire lines as well. Bones, Vlad Tepesh."

Dr. Ludwig's eyes widened. "Vlad Tepesh? She drank from Vlad Tepesh? He's here?"

Pam rolled her eyes and Bones groaned. Cat came to the rescue. "I'll introduce you later, Dr. Ludwig." Ludwig beamed, her hands automatically flying to check her hair. Eventually, the good doctor remembered Sookie.

"Two things are needed for a spontaneous turn. First, a disproportionate level of vampire blood to her human blood is required. Your wife certainly had enough vampire blood in her system to satisfy that condition. Secondly, she would need to precipitate the turn by force of her own will. In other words, she had to will the change to happen. In this case, something interrupted the change before the transformation was complete, or perhaps the mix of blood from different bloodlines confused the process in some way. That is my hypothesis."

"How long will she be like this?"

"There is no way of knowing."

I picked up her hand. It looked so small in mine. "She was impaled with a sword made of iron, silver and wood. Would that have interrupted the process?"

Dr. Ludwig gasped. "What?"

I lifted my head. "A sword of iron, silver and wood—would that have halted her turn?"

"I would think so. Do you have the weapon? May I see it?"

Bones extended the hilt to her. For a small woman, she had no trouble grasping it. She ran her hand over the blade and shivered. "Covering all the bases were they?" She handed the sword back to Bones. "I don't know what impact that filthy weapon might have on her, but I suggest you destroy it. Some battle rages inside of her, preventing her from summoning her own willpower to complete the turn she started. We might be able to save her, if we knew what that was, but it is terribly hard to save someone when you don't know what you are fighting."

A voice came from a dark corner of the room. "Bones, have you tried to hear her thoughts since the fight?"

Mencheres.

Bones ran his hand through his hair. "No, I haven't, but I can bloody well try, with Eric's permission."

I looked at Dr. Ludwig, who shrugged as if to say she had no idea if it would do any good or harm.

"Yes, please. Do it," I replied.

Bones moved closer to the bed, his hand moving toward Sookie's, although he did not touch her. We waited. After about ten minutes, Bones shook his head.

"Something…but it's too weak. I'm sorry, Eric."

She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. What battle raged inside her? She could not be dying. Was there a chance? Then I thought of that sword.

"May I make a suggestion?" Mencheres again.

I found him in the shadows. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can she be moved?"

I turned to the doctor. "Dr. Ludwig?"

"As long as she remains comfortable, I don't see why not. Where did you have in mind?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

"Your office, Eric." He paused and looked around the room. "Perhaps it would be best if you, Bones, and I spoke privately?"

He did know something. Something sparked in me. Hope? Fool's currency. "Pam, get a bed moved into the office. Call me from there when everything is ready for me to move her." Pam left immediately with the enthusiasm of someone grateful to have something to do. One look at Dr. Ludwig and I wondered how I could dismiss her before I was tempted to use that blade on her.

Bones gave Mencheres a hard look before he pulled his wife into his arms and looked deep in her eyes. Then he kissed her. "Kitten, maybe now would be the time to introduce the good doctor to Tepesh."

I had spent enough time with Cat to know leaving was the last thing she wanted to do, and he did not seem very eager to be separated from her. The scent of suspicion filled the room. They did not trust Mencheres. Should I? No one else was offering any suggestions. Cat put on a smile, gave her husband a quick squeeze, and turned to the doctor.

"Come on Dr. Ludwig. I'm sure Vlad would love to meet you." She put her arm around the small woman's shoulders as they walked to the door. "However, you must remember one thing. Don't call him Dracula. He hates that. Amelia, come on with us too. You look like you could use a drink, and so could I."

Dr. Ludwig giggled like a schoolgirl. Bones rolled his eyes. Again.

When they had cleared the room, I turned to the Mencheres. "Now, what do you have in mind that needed such privacy?"

"Do you know the source of the magic in your office, Eric?"

"No. We were told a writer lived here and was inspired to write a book about witches in that room. I thought it was just a story to sell books. I didn't think much of it until this started happening."

"There are many kinds of magic. Ceremonial magic, illusionary magic, talismanic magic. Here in this city, there are multiple manifestations of these forces. Each offers unique power to the one that can control it, with a price. The magic in your office is old, and strong, awakened when Bones and Sookie exchanged blood there. I think I know of a way to channel the natural power trapped in that room. If I can direct it to Bones, it may increase his ability to hear Sookie. If we are successful, he might be able to uncover what is preventing Sookie from completing her change."

"And then?"

"Once we know what she struggles with, we may be able to counteract what is keeping her from moving forward."

I looked at my wife. "What will this entail?"

"I will harness the energy of the room and direct it toward Bones through the connection we share. He will then use it to amplify his ability to read Sookie's thoughts."

Bones raised his eyebrows at Mencheres. "And this will have what effect on me?"

"Directing the magic in this way will weaken us both. Severely. Perhaps you would like to discuss this with Cat before proceeding?"

Bones gave Mencheres a hard look, but shook his head. "I don't need to. She would want me to help Sookie if I could. Do you have fresh blood on hand, Eric? That should bloody well take care of that, am I right Mencheres? Is there anything else you aren't telling us?"

"Fresh blood will be required, and there is nothing I am keeping from you." He looked down at Sookie. "If she hasn't improved by now, Eric, I doubt she will in the future. She cannot get nourishment in this condition. I believe she will gradually lose whatever battle she is fighting unless you are able to intervene."

My cell phone rang.

"Pam. Good. Make sure there are extra blankets, and secure the shutters in the office. Send up three donors to this room immediately, and have at least six or more secured and waiting. And most of all, keep Ludwig and the witch downstairs and occupied."

I slipped the phone back in my pocket.

"The girl? She is a witch?"

"Yes, is that a problem? "

"No, but she may be able to sense what we are doing, depending on her skills."

"She will be discreet. Pam will keep an eye on her."

After we finished feeding, I lifted Sookie from the bed. She felt light as a feather in my arms. It felt good to hold her, fueling my determination for this to work. Once I made her comfortable in the new bed, I locked the office door, and moved three chairs around the bed. Bones sat on one side, and I sat on the other. I took her hand, and looked over at Bones. I nodded and he placed her other hand in his.

"I'll sit over here." Mencheres pulled his chair into a dark corner. Lights turned off, and candles flared to life. Soon, a low-level buzz was audible in the room, getting louder as the minutes passed. I felt the magic swirling in the room, and Bones jerked when he felt the magic Mencheres directed toward him. He closed his eyes and stroked Sookie's hand. I quelled the territorial feeling that rose in me, focusing on trying to hear my wife's thoughts. I could feel the magic all around us, growing in intensity. Bones started to rock back and forth. After a while, a small smile crossed his face. Then he let go of his hold on the mystical power swirling in the room and through him and Mencheres, causing it to snap and crackle all around us. Mencheres' head was thrown back, his body limp in the chair.

It took a minute for Bones to open his eyes. I waited as long as I could. "Did you hear her? Did it work?"

Bones smiled. "Who the bloody hell is Niall, and why is he begging Sookie to go with him?"

* * *

*sigh*… I wouldn't mind having Eric, Bones, and Mencheres save my life, how about you?

One more chapter to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Looking for more NH fanfic? The gangs all here. Check out Choices by OTD4500 ... http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6652451 / 1 / Choices


	20. Chapter 20

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost and Charlaine Harris.

Any mistakes are mine. *tm*

This story takes place after the events of Destined for an Early Grave & Dead and Gone.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Four days later

**Cat POV**

It took Eric, Bones, and Mencheres three nights to bring Sookie out of it.

I don't know what went on in that office. As curious as I was about it, Bones just shook his head, said it wasn't his story to tell and then proceeded to distract me in the nicest way. After a while, I didn't ask anymore. Whatever magic Mencheres had conjured in that room, it had saved Sookie. Maybe I was better off not knowing.

Each night, soon after the magic stopped buzzing throughout the house, Bones would return to our room, his skin warm from recent feeding. Catching me up in his arms, he would pull me to the bed with him, stripping off our clothes by the time he lowered our bodies to the mattress. He silenced me with kisses before he fell into a deep sleep until the next time he met with Eric and Mencheres at Sookie's bedside.

Dr. Ludwig stayed only a few hours before she was called away on some emergency, and without his adoring fans in attendance, Vlad and my mother decided to head back to Lake Tahoe after his offers to stay were deemed unnecessary by Mencheres.

I spent those three nights with Pam and Amelia. They told me stories that Sookie would probably rather I'd not hear, while we drank and played cards. We pretended we didn't feel the magic swirling in the house, although they both asked what Mencheres could do with magic. I would only freak them out if I told them. We had to stop Amelia more than once from sneaking up the stairs to investigate.

Pam took charge of everything in Eric's absence, from making sure our vampires had enough fresh blood, to keeping Fangtasia running as if nothing was wrong. She even doted on Mencheres, for which I was grateful. Even though he was instrumental in saving Sookie, I hadn't even begun to reconcile his actions over Gregor. I knew Bones wasn't ready to completely forgive him either, but I was glad we could put all of that aside for Sookie's sake.

We were leaving New Orleans and heading back to our house in the mountains. I smiled as I watched my husband throw his clothes in his bag, thoroughly enjoying watching his graceful movements, while I remembered what he had done in bed last night. We had all made it back home, just as Eric had reassured me over those impossible days. I now knew that underneath Eric's calm exterior, his emotions ran strong and sure, especially when it came to Sookie. She was why he rose each night, and she was the one person _he_ revered. I had wondered why he let Marie Laveau off so easy that night, but then realized revenge didn't motivate him. Being king for him wasn't about power and privilege, it was about protecting her and the others he cared about, like Pam, and maybe even me.

I had no idea what we would become embroiled in when I agreed to help my uncle by protecting the vampire King and Queen of Louisiana. Saving Eric and Sookie from that contract had turned out to be the easy part. Marie and the Law Guardians? I hadn't expected that or the magic that would get us into and out of the situation. The odds had been against us, but we had made it through. So what if some of our circumstances were questionable? We had all survived. How could I not be happy about that? Bones raised his head and returned my smile. A tingle of pleasure rolled through me, making me impatient to get on the road to home.

"Are you ready Kitten? I want to check on Liza before we leave the city."

"I'm ready." I looked around, satisfied I had all my things, and clicked my bag closed.

"Are you sure you don't want to take Eric up on his offer to marry us off? He seems quite taken with the idea."

Images of Law Guardians arresting Bones while I stood waiting for him in a white dress flooded my head. "No offense to Eric or Sookie, but no. I want to go home."

He walked over and pressed his lips to mine. He might have been in a hurry to leave, but he took his time kissing me.

I shivered when he whispered against my ear. "Smashing idea, luv. Shall we say our goodbyes, then?"

**Sookie POV**

Turning myself vampire hadn't been easy. Who knew it would end up taking three strong vampires and a heaping dose of magic to make it happen?

I had felt the first signs I was changing before the Dracula Night party. At the time, I told myself all sorts of lies to avoid saying anything to Eric, like I didn't want to bother him, or that I was imagining my hearing and sense of smell had shifted into overdrive, or that I wasn't craving Eric's blood with the same passion I wanted his body. I knew what was happening to me. I thought I had time.

I should have known better.

I don't know exactly what had happened, but somewhere along the line, my smooth, gradual change picked up speed. I was jumping off bridges and flying. It was exhilarating. Right up until the sword pierced my chest and everything crashed to hell.

A vampire I had just met ended up pulling me out of the abyss. Without Bones and the slender thread of a connection between us, I might have wandered endlessly in limbo. The sword should have killed me, but instead it had only stalled the process of my change and somehow my great-grandfather Niall knew of my impending death. Must have been some sort of Fae magic. Not about to let me just die, his was the only voice I heard. When I couldn't hear Eric, I assumed he had died at the Saenger, and I was lost in grief. I floated on a black sea for two days before I felt Bones, then Eric's voice calling to me. In the end, all I had to do was to choose to escape my dark prison.

I chose to be exactly what I was—a mostly human of part Fae heritage, turned vampire by sheer force of my own will and the blood of the one I loved, with a little help from our friends.

Eric's arms tightened around me, and I smiled as my new fangs ran down in response. He nuzzled my neck. "We should get up, lover. Cat and Bones will be leaving soon, and we should say goodbye, unless you would rather send your regrets?"

I rolled around to face him. "Oh we must say goodbye. I have to thank Bones and Mencheres. And you of course, I will thank later. Many times." He growled, and it made me shiver in a good way. I brushed the hair from his face. "Is everyone else gone?"

"You will need to thank Mencheres another time. Once you woke, he fed and left, saying he had business matters that required his attention. Vlad and Justina left a few nights ago." His eyes became dark for a moment. "Are you sure you feel well enough to go downstairs?"

"I think so. Maybe you could help me in the shower first?"

His eyes sparkled again and then the next thing I knew he had me in his arms, carrying me to the bathroom. We took a long time in the shower. How did he expect me to stand when his kisses kept turning my legs to Jello?

After a long while we were ready to go downstairs, but only after he made me feed from the wrist of a girl I had seen working at Fangtasia. Pam had a few people staying here just for that purpose. At first, it felt strange drinking human blood after a steady diet of vampire blood, but Eric insisted and I felt better afterwards.

Cat and Bones were waiting for us in the foyer. They both turned to look up at us, and anxiety curled in my stomach. For the first time since I woke, I remembered the time Bones and I spent together in the bunker and then at the monastery. I snuck a glance at Eric. Did he know what Bones and I had to do to survive—that Bones had been the one who had helped me learn to fly, that we had kissed? When I looked over at my Viking, there wasn't a trace of jealousy there. No one was more surprised than I was when Eric approached Bones and took his hand.

"Thank you. For everything, but especially for bringing my wife back to me. I will not forget this."

Bones looked over at me and smiled. "Nice to see you up and about, Sookie."

"Nice to be up and about, Bones. Thank you both."

Bones grinned at me and then looked at us all. "Some adventure, was it not?"

Eric shook his head. "One I am not eager to repeat any time soon. Will you be staying in the city for a while?"

Cat wrapped her hand around Bones arm. "Heading home. We just wanted to say goodbye and wish you well, Sookie. You really do look terrific."

"I feel pretty terrific. Well, a little tired, but I'm sure Eric is going to take good care of me."

Bones nodded. "We'll be on our way then. You both should get some rest." He grabbed the suitcases by the door and after hugging me one more time with admonitions to watch out for Marie Laveau, they left our home. I wondered if I would see them again.

The minute the door closed, Eric gathered me into his arms and flew us both back upstairs. We didn't come out of the bedroom for days. Pam had to beg us.

I still didn't know everything there was to know about being a Fae vampire, but I'll find out someday. Until then, I'm happy and relieved to have this issue solved in my life. The question of whether I would become a vampire had always loomed heavy between Eric and me, and now with it resolved, our relationship seemed to expand in new ways.

I never did find out all of what went on in the office. I asked Eric once, but he just smiled and said he had done everything to bring me back. What did it really matter anyway? We had all made it, and that was what was important.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading our story. It's been a pleasure to write it. Happy New Year 2012!


End file.
